


My Prince

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Bleedman, Cartoon Network
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 59,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blossom and Dexter have dated each other since almost forever, but one day Dexter cheats on Blossom with another fiery redhead, Susan Test. Heartbroken, Blossom runs away but runs into Mike Mavinsky who had some changes since she was younger and decides to lend a comforting hand to Blossom. Rated M for reasons as it progresses, I own no one! No flames!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In Megaville Junior High, it was a seemingly normal day. The students quickly buzzed and gathered their books to their next class. Blossom usually walked with Dexter to class, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Blossom looked all around the hallways, seeing Dexter was nowhere to be found. It's not like Dexter to miss Science Class. The warning bell rang and Blossom was the only one left in the halls, she then decided to quickly get to class before she would be marked tardy and spend lunch time in detention.

In the gym, the cheerleaders were all together. Lu was getting on her trademark uniform, black and white checkers like the school logo and colors. She was on her way out with the others and looked under the bleachers as she heard a distinct giggle. Lu wrinkled her nose, it was that so-called genius, Susan Test. Lu went under the bleachers and gasped as she saw Susan indeed, only, making out with Dexter! Everyone knows that Dexter is Blossom's boyfriend, they've been dating since sixth grade! Lu dashed to the other cheerleaders.

"What's going on, Lu?" Tootie asked.

"Susan Test and Dexter are making out!" Lu blurted out.

The two red-headed genius children popped from under the bleachers. They had been found out.

Lu turned to them, glaring at them. "I can't believe you, Susan, not even I would stoop this low!"

"Hey, it's just business." Susan rolled her midnight blue eyes, carelessly.

"Dexter and Susan Test, that's cheating on Blossom!" Lu gasped.

"Dexter's cheating on Blossom with Susan." Tootie whispered to Little Suzy.

"Dexter's cheating on Blossom with Susan." Suzy whispered to curly topped Jimmy.

"Dexter's cheating on Blossom with Susan!" Jimmy whispered to bratty Sarah.

Soon enough, the rumor spread, only this time it was true. Within minutes, every single student in school knew that Dexter was cheating on Blossom with Susan. No one could believe it. Dexter didn't even seem ashamed. Lunch time came and Blossom was picking at her food as Bubbles talked about doing dramatic things with Gaz and Mandy and Buttercup mentioned how she was becoming top in the gym class with Sensei Jack's training.

"Hey, Bloss, you okay?" Buttercup asked, noticing her leader sister was quiet.

"Huh?" Blossom looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Buttercup and Bubbles stayed silent a bit, then maybe knew what was wrong.

"Guess you heard about Dex cheatin' on you with Susan Test." Buttercup broke the silence.

Blossom looked up with wetted pink eyes. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Aw, Blossom, don't cry." Bubbles coaxed.

"It's not fair!" Blossom stood from her seat, throwing her fork inside the lumpy mashed potatoes. "I can't believe Dexter would cheat on me with that slut! She's not even that smart, she's vain, selfish, and a cheating, lying bitch!"

"Whoa!" Bubbles cringed at the use of profanity.

"Bloss, it'll be okay..." Buttercup tried her hand at coaxing like Bubbles.

"No, it's not okay!" Blossom yelled, then ran off crying.

The students broke from their lunch, and watched Blossom leave. Dexter was carrying his tray about to sit with Susan and her twin sister, Mary.

"You made Dexter cheat on Blossom by making out with you?" Mary sounded appalled at her twin.

"Aw, shuddap," Susan turned, her eyes shut and crossing her arms. "It's not like you wouldn't do it! We are identical twins!"

Mary paused, slanting an eyebrow. "We may be twins, but I wouldn't do something so cruel."

"Mary, I think I know what's best for my social status." Susan stopped focusing and smirked as she saw Dexter coming with his lunch.

"Ladies." Dexter greeted and sat himself down.

"I just can't believe Four Eyes would cheat on Bloss like that!" Buttercup sneered at the boy genius.

"I know, they've been close since we first moved here." Bubbles added in agreement.

"We should probably do something to help. I feel crummy seeing Blossom upset like this."

"Maybe Courage should come over and help cheer her up!"

"I dunno... Maybe... What does Blossom like best?"

Much later, it was time for the students to go home. Bubbles and Buttercup waited at the end of the sidewalk for Blossom to meet with them. They would always either walk or fly home together. The Professor always made sure they were never separated. Suddenly, Blossom flew down next to them with a wide smile on her face.

"Boy, you bounce back fast." Buttercup remarked, remembering the news from earlier.

"Yep," Blossom giggled sheepishly. "I feel so much better already!"

"Blossom, you smell funny..." Bubbles spoke up as they started to get home. "You also look a little torn up."

Blossom glanced down at her clothes. They did look a little rough. Her skirt was patched, her headband was a little messed up in her tangly hair. She looked like she had been attacked by something or someone when she ran away from school during lunch hour. "I... I just met up with someone... We talked... In the forest..."

"You went in that spooky forest?" Bubbles gasped. "Not even Mandy goes there!"

"I know," Blossom hunched her shoulders. "I just needed to clear my head... I'll be okay now."

"You sure?" Buttercup came closer to check for any wounds or injuries.

"Really, I'll be fine, come on girls, let's get home." Blossom assured them.

"Okay, let's go then." Bubbles then dashed up in the air to fly.

Buttercup flew up after.

Blossom smiled, then looked back. Mike Mavinsky was on her skateboard, she had changed a lot since Elementary School. She had a red jacket now with a white shirt inside, blue jeans, dirty sneakers, and her hair was cut a lot shorter, she looked a lot like a real boy now. Many thought she was a boy, but she had a secret that involved Blossom. Mike waved at the pink powerpuff. Blossom smiled and waved back.

"Come on, Blossom!" Bubbles called.

"Yeah, Blossom, let's go!" Buttercup added, sounding impatient.

"I'm coming!" Blossom called back, then kept smiling at Mike. She then flew away to the sky to follow her sisters home.

Mike kicked up her skateboard in her hands, grabbed her backpack and headed home herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom and the other Powerpuff Girls made it home in one piece. They all then walked inside and smelled something cooking in the kitchen. They stepped inside and peeked in the kitchen as the Professor was whipping up something a little special for the three of them. He turned with a smile as he saw the girls. "Ah, welcome home, girls. Dinner's not ready yet, but it took me all day to cook, so why don't you do some homework or chat with someone on the Facebook?" he offered.

Buttercup groaned from the Professor's references of social media. They all then went to their separate rooms. Yes, it costed more than in Townsville, but the girls now had seperate bedrooms now that they're getting older and need more privacy from each other. Their rooms weren't that far away though, so the girls could come to each other if they needed anything, but progressed to have less in common now that they're almost in high school.

"Boomer's sooo cute!" Bubbles gushed as she went to her blue room.

Buttercup gagged that her younger sister was attracted a Rowdyruff Boy. How juvenile and cliché. Yes, when she was 10 she had a crush on Sensei Jack, but that was just a teacher's pet crush, right? She's over it by now, right? Buttercup wasn't sure yet, but she just went into her green room and shut the door.

Blossom watched her sisters go in their rooms and quickly went to her pink one, closing and locking the door behind her. She then sat at her computer chair, opened up her laptop and went on Facebook like the Professor mentioned. She couldn't help but wonder if Mike had a Facebook or not. With luck, Blossom logged in, and saw she had a couple of friend requests, and beamed once she saw Mike's name blink on.

I wonder if she likes me back, Blossom wondered, remembering their encounter together.

Back in the dark forest, Blossom was huddled against a tree to cry her eyes out. She didn't care if any wolves would devour her, she just wanted this day to be over. It was the worst day of her life, the love of her life in the arms of a deceiving, manipulative soul. As she cried, she heard branches snap and looked up to see Mike. The tomboy couldn't bear to see her alone and comforted her. Mike then started to hug Blossom, then she kissed Blossom on her baby pink lips, and soon the two were dangerously close to having sex with each other.

Blossom accepted Mike's friend request and smiled. She then frowned once she saw Susan's status update.

Susan Test is now in a relationship with Dexter Tartovosky.

Dexter Tartovosky likes this.

Blossom still felt the aches and pains of being cheated on like this. And to Susan Test of all people. That girl may be intelligent for her age, but she is not smart enough to be a genius. She probably feels she is super intelligent for her age because of Mary. Between the two Test twins, Mary was more liked because she was more sisterly to their brat of a brother, a lot more pretty, and was actually smarter and had interesting theories such as mole people when Susan would argue that is merely a sink hole. Susan wasn't original in many marks, many thought she was how Dexter thought he was when he was a lot younger. Blossom wanted to strike the computer screen once she saw, still being friends with Dexter, that there were numerous pictures of him with Susan, or Susan alone, or just plain Susan-topia all over Facebook.

"Girls, dinner!" the Professor's voice rang through the halls of the Utonium household.

Blossom growled at the screen, then zipped with her sisters to attend to dinner with their father figure. The Professor had made pot roast with carrots and potatoes just for them. Each girl had their single serving while the Professor had a bigger portion, but still plenty for their family of four. Blossom looked at her food, pretending it was that slut, Susan Test and began jabbing at it violently, growling under her breath.

"Blossom, what is the matter?" the Professor took her hand, noticing her aggression. "Isn't it delicious?"

"What?" Blossom noticed what she was doing. "Oh, no Professor, it's fine, I... I just had a rough day at school... I guess..."

"A rough day? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"You wouldn't understand, Professor."

"I'm sure whatever it is, I can help in any way that I can."

"Could I talk to you about it alone?"

The Professor eyed Buttercup and Bubbles. He then gave a gesture to get them to clear the room. The remaining girls nodded and took their dinner to the living room to watch television and eat in peace.

"Now, Blossom, what is the trouble?" the Professor asked, once they were alone.

Blossom sniffled, wiping her nose with her arm. "It's about Dexter."

"You two have been close since you met in elementary school, what could be wrong?"

"He's cheating on me!"

"What!?" The Professor shot up in his seat, looking like the proper, aggressive, protective father.

"It's true," the pink girl wept. "Someone saw him in the gym with Susan Test making out! It's all over the school! I thought Dexter loved me, Professor!"

"Hmm... That does seem to be a bit uncalled for, even for Dexter, he's always been such an honest boy," the Professor thought out loud. "I remember sometimes when you two would do your homework together and he'd help me in the lab... Why, he was like a son to me! Are you sure it was Dexter cheating on you?"

"Everyone in school knows about it," Blossom looked into his eyes. "A lot of the girls seem to be on my side though..."

"Oh, my, why don't you go to bed early? Get some rest, you've had a long day."

"Thank you, Professor. Thank you for dinner, it's delicious and all... But..."

"It's okay, Blossom," her father figure smiled. "Just get some rest, it'll be okay in the morning, I promise you."

Blossom smiled back at him, then went upstairs to her room to rest up and clear her head. Today was indeed a long day for her. Blossom shut her windows, closed the curtains and made herself comfortable in her bed, and laid down in her now night-gown, staring at the ceiling. This was so unlike Dexter, why on Earth would he do such a thing like cheat on her? Maybe Susan used some kind of potion from Mary to get him to manipulate him and make him do her bidding. Blossom sniffled, remembering the scars she had earned in school that day and buried herself in her covers.

Something kept her spirits up though. She remembered how when Mike found her in the forest and gave her the comfort she needed. Everyone knew Mike was a girl, but she listened like a perfect boyfriend and gave a good shoulder to cry on. Little Suzy and Tootie even made a fan club for her, having possible crushes on her. That made Blossom think then. Is she a lesbian? Blossom and Mike almost had sex right there in the forest, but Blossom wasn't a lesbian, she couldn't be! She had always liked boys before, such as Dexter, and maybe enjoyed the two times she kissed Brick, the Rowdyruff Boy. Blossom shook her head, then wondered if Mike herself was a lesbian. She kind of looked like a stereotypical one. Could Mike be a lesbian and she's trying to lure Blossom to her? Millions of thoughts flooded Blossom's brain and she couldn't fish up an answer. She then decided what she had to do. She would have to see Mike again to test her theory and make sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Blossom got her rest like the Professor advised. She kept having dreams about Mike. Not just girlish daydreams with fantasies, but erotic nightmares and sensual daydreams. Blossom felt estranged about the dreams, shoving her pillow on her face and squeezed it against her chest, imagining it were Mike locking her in tight embrace like in the dark forest miles away from Megaville School. Blossom also had to wonder why Mike was suddenly a lesbian, if she were that is, when Mike and Eddy were obviously dating. Ever since that money grabbing weasel Eddy met Mike, he had a change of heart and they were always together. Even once they became boyfriend and girlfriend, Eddy would get nervous around the pigtailed angel.

The Powerpuff Girl leader still found herself fantasizing about precious Mike. That girl was so unlike many girls, even if she had a girlish streak when she was younger. Mike often wore dresses, but wasn't a dressy girl and had her hair in pigtails with golden earrings, but she would manage to provide something tomboyish in her wardrobe whether it be dirty sneakers or a baseball cap. Mike was now just like a boy, sometimes mostly because of her nickname, she could be easily be one of the guys. Only, Mike was not a boy, and yet Blossom found herself attracted to her. Was it her kindness? Was it because Mike told her that Dexter was no good?

Blossom couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Mike too much to relax her brain and drift off to slumber land. Frustrated, her eyes flashed open, then she dashed to her bedroom window, opened it and flew out without another word. She flew back into the forest she had run away to during school. Once Blossom landed, she walked about and sighed, unsure of what to do. To her surprise, Mike was sitting there by an old oak tree which had a marking that made it look demonic.

"Blossom, what're you doing here?" Mike lifted her head.

"What am I doing here?" Blossom answered her question with another, stepping forward. "What're you doing here? Isn't your family worried about you?"

Mike averted her gaze, staring at the clouded full moon. "I'll be fine, you should go back home where it's safe."

"But, Mike..." Blossom came closer.

"Go!" Mike looked back. "It's dangerous out here, you could get killed!"

Blossom wasn't sure what to do next. Deciding not to argue with Mike, she flew off back home. Mike sighed sharply once she was alone in the forest and flopped her head against the dead grass, looking at the stars and moon in the sky. "She must never find out..."

The next morning, the Professor waved the girls off as they were on their way to another day at school. Buttercup and Bubbles stayed quiet, until they noticed Blossom walked between them, carrying her bag.

"So, are you feeling okay this morning?" Buttercup asked.

"I'll be fine, I guess." Blossom shrugged.

Mike was on her board. She was skateboarding to school and she gave Blossom a gentle wink. Blossom turned red as her headband as she saw Mike and Mike gave her that kind of wink. Mike then kept skating toward the school, and Blossom froze dead in her spot. Bubbles and Buttercup then noticed Blossom was stuck and wasn't even saying anything like she had been frozen into a statue.

"Blossom, are you okay?" Bubbles put her hand on Blossom's shoulder. "You look like Buttercup when she sees Sensei Jack."

"You leave him out of this, Blondie!" Buttercup snarled at her sister.

"Ooooh! Protective of your boyfriend, much?" Bubbles teased.

"Girls, stop," Blossom said, gently. "I've just had a lot on my mind, okay? Dexter's dating Susan Test now and I can't change it... Can we just have a normal school day like the other kids at school?"

"I guess... Geez, she's gotten tense since the rumor spread." Buttercup remarked quietly.

Bubbles nodded in agreement. Then the girls continued their stroll to school in silence.

The hallways were buzzing like they were the day before. All the students eyed Blossom as she slowly went to her locker. They watched her dial her combination, take a book out, then shut the locker door and go to class. Dexter then came and everyone eyed him with anger. Even Mandy seemed disgusted. Mandy lashed out on Dexter, she didn't care much for relationships or settling down with a boyfriend, unless it were her secret crush, Piff. Mandy just simply didn't care about the way Dexter deserted Blossom, she didn't care about them being a couple, she was disgusted that even a geek boy like Dexter would stoop so low.

The teachers seemed concerned for the students, but they just wouldn't understand. Teachers were never that inviting in their students' social lives, so they butted out and would continue with their assigned lessons, causing more strenuous work on their students. Mike was at her own locker, eying the school girls and attracting them all, even Mandy seemed to have blush in her cheeks, but she minded her own business and plotted for world domination. Mandy wouldn't be Mandy without cold-hearted misery and torment in her life.

At lunch, Mandy, Bubbles, and Gaz sat together, Buttercup sat with Suzy and Tootie, Dexter was with Susan, and Blossom was alone, unsure of where to go. She had her tray of edible food substances and looked around for a place to sit. She wandered around and saw Mike in a dimly lit part of the cafeteria, eating mostly meat. Mike seemed like a carnivorous animal as she wolfed down her food alone. Mike noticed Blossom was looking at her.

"Hey." Mike said, plainly.

"Hey," Blossom nearly smiled. "Can I sit here?"

"Go ahead, better than that Adam Lyon kid, he bugs me." Mike invited her secret princess.

Blossom smiled fully now and sat in the seat. "So, umm... How are you today?"

"Relieved that no girls are stalking me again. It got really annoying with Ed's sister started to come at me."

"I can imagine, that girl really needs a good kick in the pants!"

"I'd watch it if you beat the crap out of her," Mike smirked. "You're a great fighter."

"You really think so, Mike?" Blossom sounded very confident right now.

"I know so," Mike nodded. "I saw you on your first day of elementary school with your sisters fighting that death beast thing. It was awesome, I even cheered for you. You probably didn't hear it, but I whistled for you."

"Mike... Do you like me... more than a friend?"

"Of course, I do, Blossom. I've been like that since Eddy and I broke up."

"That must've been rough, breaking up with Eddy." Blossom frowned. She knew back in elementary and middle school that Mike and Eddy were a great match. A lot better than Nazz or any other girl for Eddy, Mike was just the right girl, then something went wrong and the two stopped dating.

"I'm over it," Mike smiled, waving her hand. "During the last years, I felt something different when I first saw you and your sisters. I like a girl with power." she put her hand on Blossom's smooth, peach skin.

Blossom smiled, feeling flattered. "I really like you, Mike..."

"I really like you too, Blossom." Mike smiled.

"Wanna come over sometime?"

"I...Uhhh... I don't know..."

"Oh, come on, we should hang out outside of school! It'd be good for us!"

"I know, but... I don't know if my family would allow it..."

"Please, Mike?" Blossom begged with her hands together, puppy dog eyed.

Mike couldn't resist a look like that. She gave in, even though she knew Blossom probably wouldn't be able to come at her place. Fact is, Mike didn't live in a real home.


	4. Chapter 4

The final bell rang. Blossom told the Girls to go on without her as she was going to be with Mike after school. She didn't specify why she was going to be with Mike, so the Girls flew off to home with their own plans. Blossom looked around for Mike as she walked outside the school, clutching her backpack strap.

"Umm... Hello, Blossom." an accented voice signaled her.

Blossom turned. It was Dexter. Blossom understandably crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows at him. "What do you want?"

Dexter came closer, twiddling his fingers together. "Can we talk?"

"A little too late, why don't you go talk to Susan?"

"She won't listen... Besides, it is about Susan. She tricked me."

"You expect me to believe that?" Blossom snarled.

"It's true." a new voice said.

Blossom turned to see Mary, but didn't know it was Mary. "You get out of here, Susan! You caused enough trouble!"

Mary hardened her gaze. "I'm Mary!"

"Really?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Mary, that's Susan!" the kinder twin pointed in the distance with Susan with the school cheerleaders. "Will you please just listen?"

"Why should I listen to you?" Blossom turned to Dexter, then to Mary directly after. "You cheated on me, and your sister caused all this mess!"

"We know," Mary sighed. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have a twin sister... Susan's always been difficult to deal with. I don't like our little brother as much as she does, but she even wants to KILL him sometimes! Johnny's a pest, but I wouldn't wanna kill him! Anyway, Susan's just manipulative and she tricked Dexter."

"She told me that you didn't wanna see me ever again and she comforted me with her lips and cuddling." Dexter explained.

Blossom wasn't sure how to respond to that. She looked at them, then saw Mike in the distance, heading home. "Look, I don't have time for this, I'll see you two later. Why don't you two just go out with each other or something?" she dashed to Mike.

Mary and Dexter sighed.

"Mary, I need your help to convince Blossom." Dexter told the nicer Test twin sister.

"I'll try to help, we can go to the library," Mary smiled. "Susan thinks I'm going there to tutor the fifth graders after school anyway."

"Thanks Mary."

"No problem, Dex."

And with that, Mary and Dexter dashed to the school library as Blossom went home with Mike.


	5. Chapter 5

Blossom followed Mike through the spooky forest, it had to have been very dangerous and terrifying if people like Mandy wouldn't go in and everyone knew that Mandy feared nothing and was feared by all. Rumor even had it that she was enough to scare the Grim Reaper out of his non-existent skin.

"Mike, is your house close by?" Blossom spoke up.

"Just be patient," Mike cooed. "We're almost there. My sister will cater to us."

"Your sister? I didn't know you have a sister."

"No one does."

Mike and Blossom went further into the bushes and came across a small shelter. Inside there was an adult woman with long scarlet hair with a periwinkle tank top with a blue skirt. She looked very older than Mike and Blossom and appeared to be in her 20s, but she looked very grown up for her age. She was Mike's older sister who virtually almost no one even knew existed.

"Mike, you're home." the sister smiled.

"Hey, Jen." Mike smiled, then displayed Blossom like a prized posession. "Jen, this is Blossom, she's my new friend."

"Blossom, huh?" Jen smirked. "I guess you're the one Mike talked about after school when you, Bubbles, and Buttercup moved into Megaville."

Blossom froze, looking at the older sister. "You know me and my sisters?"

"Oh, yes," the adult woman nodded. "Everyone knows of the Powerpuff Girls created by Professor Utonium. I heard about him on his way to do a project with Dr. Wakeman, the creator of XJ-9, and Professor Membrane, the man who successfully created clones of himself and his old assistant."

"He has clones?" Blossom asked.

"Dib and Gaz aren't his children," Mike explained. "Professor Membrane once had an assistant who allowed him, using both of their DNA to create clones of themselves to show human cloning is possible. Dib and Gaz were the results. No one knows what happened to Membrane's assistant after the project, but he kept the clones as something to remember her by, she almost married him."

"Wow, you guys know a lot about Megaville." Blossom smiled.

"Yes, you could call it a family instinct," Jen smiled back, then looked down at her younger sister. "Mike, could you come in the other room with me a moment?"

Mike shrugged and followed Jen outside the room. "Make yourself at home." she told Blossom, then went out.

Blossom smiled at them, settling herself on a kitchen chair.

"You're a guest in my home, you can go anywhere you want, except my bedroom." Mike said, about to leave to her sister.

That puzzled Blossom. "What's in your bed-"

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Mike nearly roared at her.

Blossom paused and just sat and waited for Mike to return.

"Mike, I can't believe you brought someone home with you." Jen hissed.

"I know," Mike sighed. "But she was practically begging me to bring her over!"

"Does she know our 'secret'?"

"I don't think so, I never told her anything."

"You remember what happened to our parents when you were five and I was eleven."

"Yes, Jen, I remember... But no one else does... As far as they know Mike Mavinsky is a normal school student with a tomboy edge."

"Good, we need to keep it that way." Jen smiled.

"I know, Jen, I know." Mike nodded.

"So, is she helping you with your homework?" Jen changed the subject before the sun would go down.

"Actually, she's here for a personal reason." Mike admitted, blushing.

Jen chuckled and looked out the window. "It's getting late, Mike, she needs to go home now before it happens!"

"Jen, she just got here!"

"I know, but if she were to see us, it would jeopardize our existences!"

Mike nodded again, then went to quickly find Blossom and escort her out as the sun was coming down. The moon is out a lot in the deep, dark forest.

Blossom went exploring. She crept up the stairs and looked around the shelter home that resided Mike and Jen. Blossom saw Mike's bedroom door and her curiosity got the better of her as she opened the door and went inside, despite being told not to. Blossom went in and saw a ripped up and tattered bed that looked like it had been clawed by wolves. Blossom saw a shattered mirror as she kept walking along and saw a Kindergarten picture of a little girl who looked familiar. The Kindergartener had her red hair down with a crimson red fedora with a matching shirt and skirt with red boots with white laces, holding a yellow teddy bear. Something flashed that grabbed Blossom's attention and she walked over.

Blossom kept walking and saw a bell jar containing a special jewel. It glowed, lighting up the darkened, depressing room. Blossom wanted to touch it and see what exactly it was. She then removed the jar and reached her finger out to touch it. Before she could, she saw a wolf with chocolate-brown eyes hover over her, startling her. Blossom let out a scream in fright as the wolf snorted, putting the jar back on.

"What are you doing here?" the wolf demanded in a low voice, snorting. It sounded a lot like Mike and it seemed to have Mike's clothes and was in a shade of burnt orange like Mike's hair. The wolf was Mike!

"I-I'm sorry!" Blossom cried once she put two and two together.

"Do you realize what you could have done!?" Mike barked.

"I'm sorry!" Blossom apologized again, scared to near death now.

"GET OUT!" Mike roared, striking her down. "GEEEET OOOOUT!" Mike snarled, roughly enough to scare Blossom out of the shelter and out the forest. Mike breathed heavily and felt bad instantly as Blossom was gone.

Blossom rushed out of the shelter, passing wolf Jen. The pink girl ran as quickly as she could to get as far away from the forest as possible, but she took a wrong turn. She wasn't heading home, she was being chased by other wolves of the forests. Unlike Mike and Jen, they weren't very friendly. There were even some shadows after her. Blossom screamed as the wolves and shadows knocked her off course and were ready to eat her. Blossom squeezed her eyes shut and flinched as the wolves were about to kill her.

The wolves were then knocked off by Mike. She beat them all up and roared in some of their faces, throwing them against the trees. Mike was bitten by the wolves and slowly turned to her natural form, only very bruised and badly battered. Mike's eyes lolled back into her head and she fell forward into the ground as the wolves were gone. Blossom was about to leave, but had second thoughts and helped Mike back home.

Jen made some hot water for Mike once she was human form as well and Blossom was damping a wet rag to soothe Mike's wounds.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but now you know why I couldn't let you come over." Mike said, hissing in pain once the rag touched her cuts. "OWCH!"

"Sorry, try not to move so much." Blossom coaxed.

"I told you not to go in my bedroom." Mike gently scolded.

"Blossom, do you know of the history of Megaville?" Jen asked as she made up Mike's bed. "The true history?"

Blossom shook her head.

"Well, it all started about 30 years ago," Jen pulled up a chair and sat beside the girls. "30... Long years... ago..."

Blossom turned to show she was listening to the story.

Once upon a time there was a very intelligent, child prodigy boy, even smarter than Dexter Tartovosky. His name was John Mavinsky. John was a very smart young lad and was smart enough to control Megaville someday after his parents would. Back then, Megaville was a small village and John stepped up to take the job. Soon enough, John grew up and took over, but wanted someone with him. He met a beautiful woman named Miranda. The raven-haired angel was known for her kindness and her loving appeal toward children. She would make a wonderful mother.

John and Miranda found themselves falling in love. They were the perfect couple. They got married soon enough once Miranda was pregnant with their first child together, a boy named James. Once John and Miranda took charge, their second child was born, a girl named Jennifer, and finally another girl named Michellanne. They were all a happy family. James went to college while Jennifer would be going into middle school and little Michellanne would be going to kindergarten. Jennifer's responsibility would be to pick up Michellanne after school.

The family was very happy. However, one day, the family didn't turn out very well. One day was a bad day, one of the infamous wars struck out. James vanished after his college graduation, Jennifer had to take Michellanne home and keep her safe, Michellanne, being only five was scared to near-death. Jennifer and Michellanne had to run away from home once they saw their parents were being murdered because of John's power and Miranda was a wolf demon in her blood which her daughters had inherited. Jennifer had to raise Michellanne on her own and be isolated from Megaville so they wouldn't be in trouble and they had been attending school and being in a normal home, until a full moon would strike in the privacy of their homes.

"It's a very sad, existence, Blossom." Jen finished narrating.

"Wow..." Blossom couldn't believe all of that.

"You're the only human who knows that we can trust." Jen advised, once Mike had fallen asleep. Jen then tucked Mike into her bed and looked into Blossom's eyes. "I think you should leave now."

"I... I don't want to leave!" Blossom protested. "What if something happens to you guys?"

"We'll be fine, Blossom," Jen assured. "Please, just go home safely."

Blossom wanted to stay, she really did. She was deeply worried about Mike's safety. Blossom then got up and left the shelter so Jen would allow Mike to get some rest. Blossom sniffled, her eyes stinging with tears. She then flew off to home before the Girls and Professor would worry senseless over her. There were two hidden figures in the bushes who had listened in on the story.

"So, there they are..." a voice hissed, revealing to be Dr. X. "I'll get rid of those girls, even if I have to hold the Powerpuff hostage!"


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was Saturday. Blossom felt really bad for what happened at Mike's place last night and she wanted to find Mike somehow and apologize. How could she find out where Mike was though? No one knew a lot about Mike, but her interests and that she has Facebook. Blossom still felt lustful for Mike, she even began to wonder if she were a lesbian or not. She then studied how close Buttercup seemed to be with Trixie Tang lately and decided to ask for advice. Buttercup was outside, practicing her Kendo moves.

"Hey, Buttercup." Blossom greeted.

"What's up, Bloss?" Buttercup asked, kicking some training dummies down in the backyard.

"Umm... Do you know if...uhh... Do you know if Mike Mavinsky is a lesbian?" Blossom blushed once she said the L word, she wasn't very comfortable with that term yet, despite her age.

"Mike Mavinsky?" Buttercup sounded as if she had never heard that name before. She then remembered Suzy and Tootie's endless fan club choices. "Oh, yeah, Mike! I don't know, actually, I hear a lot of people say she is. Why would you ask me, anyway?"

"Well, I know how much you like Trixie Tang." Blossom replied, with a soft smile.

Buttercup punched her fist deep into the dummy's stomach with her eyes widening. "Excuse me?"

"Buttercup, I've seen you around her. I think you like her."

"That's sick! I'm not a lesbian! You're not a lesbian! Bubbles isn't a lesbian!"

Blossom paused for a moment. "I think I might be... But I'm not sure..."

Buttercup turned to her. "Is this why you were home late last night? The Professor nearly turned the town upside down looking for you!"

"I know, but yes, it was because of Mike. I went to her house."

"Mike lives in a house?"

"Kinda, she lives with her sister, their parents died when Mike was five years old."

Buttercup still shrugged, unsure about Mike and what to tell her sister. "Look, I don't know Mike that well, why don't you go ask Lu or Og? They know her better than anyone else in this town."

"Lu and Og?" Blossom wondered. "Who are they?"

"They're from some desert island," Buttercup shrugged, unsure herself. "Look, stop asking me dumb questions, that's what trigonometry class is for! They live in some apartment downtown if you wanna see them, but they're probably at a coconut shack right now, cuz... That's what they eat on desert islands. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to train to impress Sensei Jack!"

"Okay, Buttercup, thanks anyway." Blossom smiled, then walked down the street.

"Man, Dexter really messed her up lately." Buttercup shrugged and continued to practice fight. "HI-YAH!"

Lu and Og were indeed in the coconut shack. They were drinking some sort of coconut milk shake as Lu held a stuffed animal of a turtle tight in her arms. They both sensed a presence and turned to see Blossom.

"Uh, hi!" Blossom greeted with a wave.

"Hi." Og greeted with a gentle smile.

"What do you want?" Lu sounded bored with her already.

"It's about Mike, you two know her better than anyone else in school," Blossom sat down, pulling up a chair to their table. "Do you guys know if she's a lesbian or not?"

"A what?" Og sounded uncomfortable.

"Og, beat it, this is girl talk time." Lu waved him off.

Og shrugged, then left the girls alone as told.

"That's not nice to treat your boyfriend that way." Blossom scolded Lu.

"He's not boyfriend, he's my cousin!" Lu rolled her eyes. "My boyfriend, well he doesn't know he is yet or not, is a superhero!"

"Wow," Blossom smiled, then remembered why she wanted to talk to Lu in the first place. "Um, so Lu, is Mike a lesbian?"

"Mike Mavinsky?" Lu asked, because she knew there was a crazy guy named Mike who was once on an island himself and had multiple personality disorder.

Blossom nodded.

"Oh, yeah," Lu nodded back. "She's been that way ever since Eddy went to visit his brother out-of-town a while, and Mike got lonely. She then realized that their relationship was going down South lately, so she got interested in girls. She wanted to make out with me." Lu sounded aroused about that memory.

"Did you let her?" Blossom leaned forward.

"Ew, no! Why would I let her kiss me!? I'd rather marry a Cuzzlewitz!"

"So, Mike is a lesbian?"

"Yeah, she is," Lu finally confirmed. "I hope she finds someone to keep her decent and sane because I'd hate for anything to happen to that culture changing weasel!"

"Can you tell me anything else about Mike, like where she is now?"

"She's with Jen, they had an important, emergency family meeting, so Mike can't go outside today. You'll see her in school on Monday."

"Thanks, Lu." Blossom smiled.

"Don't mention it, ever, to anyone. Oh, and sorry about Dexter."

"That's okay, I think I found myself a new prince."

"I can't believe Dexter would do that to you, and under the bleachers with that rat, Susan Test!"

"You saw it happen?"

"I'm a cheerleader, I see everything in the gym, I even told everyone about it in the first place."

"Wow." Blossom felt uncomfortable now.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Lu smiled, then she narrowed her eyes as she saw Hermione Cuzzlewitz come in with Manny Rivera. "Hey! You stole my man!" she growled at the girl in blue.

Hermione saw Lu and walked outside the shack.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Lu demanded, going after her violently.

Blossom sighed sadly, she really wanted to see Mike again. Blossom glanced out the window and saw Dexter with BELL of all people. She dashed to the window and sped outside storming to Dexter. "Why on Earth would you be with Bell?"

"It's okay, Blossom," Dexter assured. "Bell has a surprise that'll cheer us both up, right Bell?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Bell nodded, smirking sinisterly toward Blossom as she clutched a GIR plush doll.

"Well, what is it?" Blossom crossed her arms, sounding impatient. Bell had tried to kill everyone before, she knew that Bell could never be up to any good.

"Right, here." Bell took out a whistle and blew it.

Suddenly, the citizens of Megaville panicked once there was a three-headed dragon. Everyone, but Bell, panicked and ran away as the monster rampaged through town and directly grabbed Blossom to hold her hostage.

"Blossom!" Dexter cried.

Bell laughed wickedly as she sat down to watch the fight.

"What is wrong with you!?" Dexter snarled at the white clad girl.

Bell shrugged and continued to enjoy Blossom being taken care of.

"Someone help!" Blossom screamed.

There came quick running from downtown into the scene. It was a figure of Mike in human form and she had cracked her knuckles together and made it dark and stormy as it was clear and sunny earlier. Her eyes turned crimson red as shadows formed over her. Shadows escaped from her feet and they went to attack the dragon. She was now in control of the shadows of the world.

The shadows casted over the dragon. The dragon's heads breathed fire and lightning to attack the shadows. A few shadows had died down, but they soon were on the attack again. Blossom screamed for dear life as she was almost about to be eaten alive, burnt to death, electrocuted, or just ripped apart for death. Mike summoned more shadows and used her wolf claws to slay the beast and save Blossom's life. The dragon screeched in pain, making Bell angry with loss. Blossom was safely sent down beside Dexter as Mike continued to fight.

"Oh, Mike, be careful." Blossom quietly prayed, a tear running down her cheek.

"Blossom,...I..." Dexter held his hand out to touch her hand.

Mike kept fighting which made Blossom excited, nervous, and turned on for Mike. Blossom kept watching with content and didn't hear a word from Dexter. Blossom then gasped once Mike was swallowed nearly whole.

"NO!" Blossom yelled.

"YES!" Bell cheered.

The dragon had successfully killed Mike Mavinsky. Or had it? The dragon was about to storm toward Blossom to finish her off as well, but suddenly, there was blood dripping from the dragon's mouth. Mike had her clothes nearly burned off, and Blossom and Dexter could mostly see her in her frilly bra and panties. Blossom nearly fainted, that image of Mike and with blood dripping around her body. Mike then clawed the dragon by the throat and ripped out its heart, stomping on it as black blood oozed around it. The dragon screamed weakly and fell for death as it was finally destroyed.

"NOOOOOO!" Bell cried like a little girl.

"Oh, Mike!" Blossom dashed to her heroine, hugging her tight and burying her face in Mike's perky boobs.

"It's okay now, Blossom." Mike whispered, holding her despite the bruises, blood and scars.

Dexter was struck. He wasn't sure what to do now.

"I need a clean up." Mike said, looking down at herself.

"Come home with me, I'll get you cleaned up." Blossom gently took her hand, leading her to her house.

Bell screamed and whined about her defeat like a child. She then cried once she was all alone. The dragon was now vanished and Dr. X stood over her, looking aggressive like when Zim would leave the lair unclean.

"Daddy..." Bell sniffled.

"I am very disappointed in you, Bell," Dr. X droned. "I don't know what else to do with you. You can pack up tonight and be on your way."

"WHAT!" Bell's eyes brightened up and she was gratefully shocked. "Daddy, you can't do that to me!"

"Can and have," Dr. X walked away. "Goodbye Bell, I am no longer your father. I will create a new, loyal, obedient and competent daughter."

Bell sniffled and found herself alone. Mike left the day dark and stormy, so a bunch of rain had befallen on Bell. Dexter held out his hand to her. Bell looked at him, took his hand and he helped her up.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was Saturday. Blossom felt really bad for what happened at Mike's place last night and she wanted to find Mike somehow and apologize. How could she find out where Mike was though? No one knew a lot about Mike, but her interests and that she has Facebook. Blossom still felt lustful for Mike, she even began to wonder if she were a lesbian or not. She then studied how close Buttercup seemed to be with Trixie Tang lately and decided to ask for advice. Buttercup was outside, practicing her Kendo moves.

"Hey, Buttercup." Blossom greeted.

"What's up, Bloss?" Buttercup asked, kicking some training dummies down in the backyard.

"Umm... Do you know if...uhh... Do you know if Mike Mavinsky is a lesbian?" Blossom blushed once she said the L word, she wasn't very comfortable with that term yet, despite her age.

"Mike Mavinsky?" Buttercup sounded as if she had never heard that name before. She then remembered Suzy and Tootie's endless fan club choices. "Oh, yeah, Mike! I don't know, actually, I hear a lot of people say she is. Why would you ask me, anyway?"

"Well, I know how much you like Trixie Tang." Blossom replied, with a soft smile.

Buttercup punched her fist deep into the dummy's stomach with her eyes widening. "Excuse me?"

"Buttercup, I've seen you around her. I think you like her."

"That's sick! I'm not a lesbian! You're not a lesbian! Bubbles isn't a lesbian!"

Blossom paused for a moment. "I think I might be... But I'm not sure..."

Buttercup turned to her. "Is this why you were home late last night? The Professor nearly turned the town upside down looking for you!"

"I know, but yes, it was because of Mike. I went to her house."

"Mike lives in a house?"

"Kinda, she lives with her sister, their parents died when Mike was five years old."

Buttercup still shrugged, unsure about Mike and what to tell her sister. "Look, I don't know Mike that well, why don't you go ask Lu or Og? They know her better than anyone else in this town."

"Lu and Og?" Blossom wondered. "Who are they?"

"They're from some desert island," Buttercup shrugged, unsure herself. "Look, stop asking me dumb questions, that's what trigonometry class is for! They live in some apartment downtown if you wanna see them, but they're probably at a coconut shack right now, cuz... That's what they eat on desert islands. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to train to impress Sensei Jack!"

"Okay, Buttercup, thanks anyway." Blossom smiled, then walked down the street.

"Man, Dexter really messed her up lately." Buttercup shrugged and continued to practice fight. "HI-YAH!"

Lu and Og were indeed in the coconut shack. They were drinking some sort of coconut milk shake as Lu held a stuffed animal of a turtle tight in her arms. They both sensed a presence and turned to see Blossom.

"Uh, hi!" Blossom greeted with a wave.

"Hi." Og greeted with a gentle smile.

"What do you want?" Lu sounded bored with her already.

"It's about Mike, you two know her better than anyone else in school," Blossom sat down, pulling up a chair to their table. "Do you guys know if she's a lesbian or not?"

"A what?" Og sounded uncomfortable.

"Og, beat it, this is girl talk time." Lu waved him off.

Og shrugged, then left the girls alone as told.

"That's not nice to treat your boyfriend that way." Blossom scolded Lu.

"He's not boyfriend, he's my cousin!" Lu rolled her eyes. "My boyfriend, well he doesn't know he is yet or not, is a superhero!"

"Wow," Blossom smiled, then remembered why she wanted to talk to Lu in the first place. "Um, so Lu, is Mike a lesbian?"

"Mike Mavinsky?" Lu asked, because she knew there was a crazy guy named Mike who was once on an island himself and had multiple personality disorder.

Blossom nodded.

"Oh, yeah," Lu nodded back. "She's been that way ever since Eddy went to visit his brother out-of-town a while, and Mike got lonely. She then realized that their relationship was going down South lately, so she got interested in girls. She wanted to make out with me." Lu sounded aroused about that memory.

"Did you let her?" Blossom leaned forward.

"Ew, no! Why would I let her kiss me!? I'd rather marry a Cuzzlewitz!"

"So, Mike is a lesbian?"

"Yeah, she is," Lu finally confirmed. "I hope she finds someone to keep her decent and sane because I'd hate for anything to happen to that culture changing weasel!"

"Can you tell me anything else about Mike, like where she is now?"

"She's with Jen, they had an important, emergency family meeting, so Mike can't go outside today. You'll see her in school on Monday."

"Thanks, Lu." Blossom smiled.

"Don't mention it, ever, to anyone. Oh, and sorry about Dexter."

"That's okay, I think I found myself a new prince."

"I can't believe Dexter would do that to you, and under the bleachers with that rat, Susan Test!"

"You saw it happen?"

"I'm a cheerleader, I see everything in the gym, I even told everyone about it in the first place."

"Wow." Blossom felt uncomfortable now.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Lu smiled, then she narrowed her eyes as she saw Hermione Cuzzlewitz come in with Manny Rivera. "Hey! You stole my man!" she growled at the girl in blue.

Hermione saw Lu and walked outside the shack.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Lu demanded, going after her violently.

Blossom sighed sadly, she really wanted to see Mike again. Blossom glanced out the window and saw Dexter with BELL of all people. She dashed to the window and sped outside storming to Dexter. "Why on Earth would you be with Bell?"

"It's okay, Blossom," Dexter assured. "Bell has a surprise that'll cheer us both up, right Bell?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Bell nodded, smirking sinisterly toward Blossom as she clutched a GIR plush doll.

"Well, what is it?" Blossom crossed her arms, sounding impatient. Bell had tried to kill everyone before, she knew that Bell could never be up to any good.

"Right, here." Bell took out a whistle and blew it.

Suddenly, the citizens of Megaville panicked once there was a three-headed dragon. Everyone, but Bell, panicked and ran away as the monster rampaged through town and directly grabbed Blossom to hold her hostage.

"Blossom!" Dexter cried.

Bell laughed wickedly as she sat down to watch the fight.

"What is wrong with you!?" Dexter snarled at the white clad girl.

Bell shrugged and continued to enjoy Blossom being taken care of.

"Someone help!" Blossom screamed.

There came quick running from downtown into the scene. It was a figure of Mike in human form and she had cracked her knuckles together and made it dark and stormy as it was clear and sunny earlier. Her eyes turned crimson red as shadows formed over her. Shadows escaped from her feet and they went to attack the dragon. She was now in control of the shadows of the world.

The shadows casted over the dragon. The dragon's heads breathed fire and lightning to attack the shadows. A few shadows had died down, but they soon were on the attack again. Blossom screamed for dear life as she was almost about to be eaten alive, burnt to death, electrocuted, or just ripped apart for death. Mike summoned more shadows and used her wolf claws to slay the beast and save Blossom's life. The dragon screeched in pain, making Bell angry with loss. Blossom was safely sent down beside Dexter as Mike continued to fight.

"Oh, Mike, be careful." Blossom quietly prayed, a tear running down her cheek.

"Blossom,...I..." Dexter held his hand out to touch her hand.

Mike kept fighting which made Blossom excited, nervous, and turned on for Mike. Blossom kept watching with content and didn't hear a word from Dexter. Blossom then gasped once Mike was swallowed nearly whole.

"NO!" Blossom yelled.

"YES!" Bell cheered.

The dragon had successfully killed Mike Mavinsky. Or had it? The dragon was about to storm toward Blossom to finish her off as well, but suddenly, there was blood dripping from the dragon's mouth. Mike had her clothes nearly burned off, and Blossom and Dexter could mostly see her in her frilly bra and panties. Blossom nearly fainted, that image of Mike and with blood dripping around her body. Mike then clawed the dragon by the throat and ripped out its heart, stomping on it as black blood oozed around it. The dragon screamed weakly and fell for death as it was finally destroyed.

"NOOOOOO!" Bell cried like a little girl.

"Oh, Mike!" Blossom dashed to her heroine, hugging her tight and burying her face in Mike's perky boobs.

"It's okay now, Blossom." Mike whispered, holding her despite the bruises, blood and scars.

Dexter was struck. He wasn't sure what to do now.

"I need a clean up." Mike said, looking down at herself.

"Come home with me, I'll get you cleaned up." Blossom gently took her hand, leading her to her house.

Bell screamed and whined about her defeat like a child. She then cried once she was all alone. The dragon was now vanished and Dr. X stood over her, looking aggressive like when Zim would leave the lair unclean.

"Daddy..." Bell sniffled.

"I am very disappointed in you, Bell," Dr. X droned. "I don't know what else to do with you. You can pack up tonight and be on your way."

"WHAT!" Bell's eyes brightened up and she was gratefully shocked. "Daddy, you can't do that to me!"

"Can and have," Dr. X walked away. "Goodbye Bell, I am no longer your father. I will create a new, loyal, obedient and competent daughter."

Bell sniffled and found herself alone. Mike left the day dark and stormy, so a bunch of rain had befallen on Bell. Dexter held out his hand to her. Bell looked at him, took his hand and he helped her up.


	8. Chapter 8

Some Saturday today turned out to be. Many school students were sleeping in and watching cartoons, the lucky ones anyway. Lu was beating up Hermione for being with Manny Rivera, Og went home with Lu afterwards, and Blossom was taking Mike to her home before the bruises would get worse and Blossom wouldn't dare allow Mike to go home with dangerous scrapes in her underwear. Blossom opened the front door and looked around. Buttercup was still in the backyard and Bubbles was watching a movie with Mandy and Gaz, of course Mandy was just deeply scowling and Gaz had her eyes glued to her video game screen.

"Coast is clear," Blossom whispered, taking Mike's hand upstairs to the bathroom. "Come on, let's clean you up."

Mike nodded in agreement. She looked pretty bad after the battle with Dr. X's three-headed creature.

Blossom started the bath water while Mike sat on the closed toilet, poking at her scars. This was no stranger to Mike, she was used to a lot of battles here and there with Jen to keep themselves alive and avenge their dead parents. She also found herself staring at Blossom. The Pink Powerpuff Girl had attracted her since the Girls first moved to Megaville with the Professor. Mike and Blossom didn't have the same home room, Mike went to Miss Meryl's class while Blossom's class would be out for recess at the time. Mike smiled at the pinkness, even if pink was a color she hated most of all, even if it was a mixture of her two favorite colors, white and red.

"Ready!" Blossom chimed. "Do you want me to leave for privacy?"

"It's up to you." Mike replied, sliding off her underwear and turned to Blossom, noticing her bra was hooked. "Could you get that?"

Blossom deeply blushed, nearly turning as pink as her clothes. She then shakily twiddled her fingers and went to unhook Mike's bra, feeling wet inside her pants suddenly.

"Thanks." Mike smiled, then stepped one foot inside the water. She cooed a bit once the water wasn't too hot or too cold, but just right. Mike then fully slid into the water and laid her head back, feeling relaxed. "Thanks a lot, Blossom."

"No problem, Mike." Blossom smiled, adjusted to Mike being naked since she nearly was back in the forest. Blossom watched Mike scrub herself and it made Blossom want to help or do something to Mike now as she was vulnerable in the Utonium tub. "Umm... You need a back scrubber, Mike?"

"Sure, I'd like that." Mike replied, leaning forward as she wiped the blood and wounds off her beautiful, baby smooth skin.

Blossom blushed even more, crossing her legs. She took the scrub brush, applied soap and body wash on it, about to scrub down Mike. She came closer to scrub her back. She then got surprised once Mike grabbed the brush.

"Let go." Blossom gulped.

"No." Mike said with a smile.

"Let go!" Blossom repeated, sounding anxious.

Mike shook her head with a smile and then pulled Blossom inside the tub. Blossom let out sudden screams and spit out some water as she got adjusted into the water. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Mike as they were now side by side. Blossom felt incredibly nervous being in a bath tub with Mike, not to mention Mike was stark naked. Mike smirked and turned her back to the younger girl in the tub with her.

"Scrub." Mike lightly ordered.

"Uh, okay..." Blossom blushed deeply, taking the brush. She then scrubbed Mike's back, releasing some ticklish giggles. Blossom couldn't believe she was doing something like this with someone like Mike. She had never dreamed of anything like it before. Blossom felt herself twinge around her body as she scrubbed and nearly had a nosebleed as she got further down to Mike's behind.

"Oh, yeah, right there." Mike sighed passionately. "Sorry for scaring you last night, you just had no business being there... I told you to not go in there."

"I know, I'm sorry, Mike," Blossom frowned. "Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome."

"What would happen if that jewel broke, anyway?"

Mike turned to her. "It contains mine, Jen's and our parents' powers. If it broke while we were wolves, we would be wolves permanently, if it broke while we were human, we would lose our powers forever. It's really important to Jen and I."

"Does your brother have the powers?"

"I don't know, actually, Blossom. Our father didn't have the powers, so it might not be inherited to him because our father was a mortal, not supernatural being."

"Oh..."

"How did you and your sisters get your powers?"

"We were created by accident in the Professor's lab... He accidentally added Chemical X and we were born as the Powerpuff Girls. Saving the world, now before curfew."

"Makes me think of a club I once made with Dee Dee Tartovosky and Juniper Lee." Mike smiled. "I was Action Girl, Dee Dee was Diva Dynamite, and Juniper was Monster Gal."

"Yeah, only you have real powers." Blossom continued to scrub.

Mike smiled, then shoved Blossom into the water and laughed.

"Hey! What was that for?" Blossom sprung back out.

"You're a little dirty, my cherry blossom." Mike teased.

"That's not cool, Mike!"

"Hey, take it easy it was only a joke!"

"Well don't do it again!"

"Fine, spoil sport." Mike continued to wash herself in peace.

Blossom stayed in the tub. She wanted to shove Mike back. She was about to do it, but then Mike dodged her instinctively and Blossom fell through the water.

"Don't sneak up on me." Mike scolded.

"How did you do that?" Blossom sputtered, adjusting herself from being in the water fully clothed.

"You learn a lot when you're part wolf and shadow controller."

"I suppose so... Sorry for trying to shove you."

"You were just trying to have a little fun, and girls just wanna have fun."

Blossom giggled from that. She then put shampoo in her hands and scrubbed the top of Mike's head. "You could use some moisturizer."

"I haven't had a shampoo treatment in years," Mike said, facing the bathroom wall and hugging her knees so Blossom would have room in the tub with her. "I really appreciate this Blossom, no wonder Dexter was so crazy about you until Susan Test showed up. If you want, I'll beat the crap out of her for you."

"Thanks Mike, but maybe things will be different in school on Monday." Blossom shrugged.

There was banging on the door.

"Hey, I need to use the bathroom! Move it!" Mandy's voice was heard on the other side.

"Oh, my, I can't let anyone see me like this!" Blossom said sheepishly.

"I'll hide!" Mike pushed her out of the tub and slammed the curtains shut.

"Mike!" Blossom cried.

There was banging again, and Mandy kicked the bathroom door opened and stormed inside. "Hey, get out, I need to use the toilet!"

"Mandy, you can't just go barging into people's rooms like that!" Blossom told her.

Mandy deeply glowered at her. "Think I care?"

Blossom felt instantly scared and backed up. "Just don't look at the tub?"

That tempted cruel Mandy. "Why?"

"Just don't!"

"Tell me, I order you!"

"No, Mandy!"

"Famous last words," Mandy pulled the curtains back and looked perplexed. "Huh, nothing's in there."

"There isn't?" Blossom looked with her.

"Whatever," Mandy shoved Blossom outside the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "Finally!"

"Mike, where'd you go?" Blossom looked around.

"I'm over here." a shadow said, then it turned to Mike wrapped in a towel with another one on her head and her hair dripping.

"Wow, you can control shadows..." Blossom walked to her with a smile.

"Yeah," Mike said, wiping herself clean and going into Blossom's room. "Wanna come?" she gave a coy wink.

Blossom giggled bashfully and followed her guest in her room. The door closed behind the two of them.

Gaz stared at Blossom's room. She had seen the whole thing since she had to charge her stupid video game. "Whoa..." she said in a shallow voice, then walked back downstairs in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Blossom felt bad for what she had done with Dexter earlier. Maybe she wrong to judge him or harm him for being with Susan. She was understandably angered with him, but she felt a pange of guilt. Maybe she should find him and try to console him. Blossom knocked on the front door and waited a few brief moments for an answer. Blossom looked up and saw Dexter's mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Tartovosky," Blossom casually greeted. "Is Dexter home?"

"Yeah, he's with a girl right now, but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." the red-headed woman smiled.

"A girl?" Blossom's face paled.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her around town before. I think you might know her?"

"Uh, does she have crimson hair with square glasses?"

"No," Dexter's mother laughed. "Why don't you just come in?"

Blossom shrugged and walked inside. She looked around, seeing Dexter's dad on the couch reading his paper, their dog sleeping by the fire, and she saw faint photographs of Dexter's older sister. Dee Dee really knew how to brighten the house and lighten the mood. Blossom may have never known her, but she knew that Dee Dee was a great addition to the household. Blossom then went up the stairs as she heard Dexter's thick accent talking with someone else. Who could the other girl be? Blossom cracked the door open to Dexter's bedroom and saw Bell!

Blossom gasped, ripping open the door. "Dexter, get away from that girl, she's dangerous!"

"Blossom!" Bell and Dexter gasped.

Blossom grabbed Dexter protectively. She was still mad at him, but she hated Bell even more. "You go back to where you came from before I kill you!"

"Please, try to understand!" Bell pleaded for mercy.

"You expect me to buy you're on a good trail now?" Blossom huffed.

"Blossom, she's good now!" Dexter covered up.

Blossom turned to him. "Huh?"

"It's true," Bell added. "Daddy threw me out. I was trying to kill you and Mike Mavinsky, but since I couldn't do it, he disowned me. It was the most saddest experience of my life... Please, Blossom, I promise not to hurt you or anyone ever again. I already lost a step-brother, now I lost my father, I have nowhere else to go. Dexter took me in."

"How do I know you're not just saying that?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"Blossom, please." Dexter put a hand on her shoulder. "Look at her."

Blossom looked at him, then back at the snow-white girl. Bell was indeed a mess. She was sniffling and looked just as good as a kicked puppy. Blossom and Bell's first meeting was rough, mostly because Bell had only known Blossom for four seconds and was going to beat the living crap out of her. Blossom was never sure what to feel around the copycat Powerpuff Girl, but Blossom saw her tears were convincing and legitimate.

"I'm sorry, Bell." Blossom whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah? Well, you did!"

"I hope this means we can become friends."

"If it's any consideration, I was in the library with Mary Test and-" Dexter tried to explain.

Blossom whipped her head at him, sneering. "What is with you and the Test twins all of a sudden? What happened to us, Dexter? I liked you from the moment we bumped into each other in the hall and I helped get your glasses on!"

"Yeah, but Mary's not like Susan," Dexter tried to explain again, adjusting his glasses. "Mary's very sweet, kind and caring. We were in the library to see if she used any of her science experiments to make me loyal to her. I don't like Susan anymore because I know the truth and saw the light. Can you forgive me, Blossom?" he held out his hand to her. "Can we become boyfriend and girlfriend again?"

Blossom hesitated. She glanced at his face and his hand. "I'm sorry, Dexter, but I'm over you now."

"What?" Dexter and Bell asked.

"I don't love you anymore, Dexter," Blossom stated. "I love Mike."

"Mike? Who is this Mike?" Dexter asked.

"Mike Mavinsky," Blossom sighed, going to the window and looking out it like a coy, school girl. "She's changed since elementary school, but she's loyal, smart, funny, adorable..."

"Mike is a girl?!" Dexter sounded utterly shocked.

"Yes, and she's a lot more supportive than you are," Blossom turned back to him. "She's troubled, but cute."

"I do not believe this!"

"Believe it, Dexter. I better get going, nice to see you on the light side now, Bell. Good luck."

And with that, Blossom left Dexter and Bell alone.

"Who's Mike Mavinsky?" Bell asked once it grew silent and dramatic.

Blossom went back home. That was when Mandy's parents and Gaz's father came to take them home. Bubbles cheerfully waved them goodbye.

"Hey, Blossom!" Bubbles chirped.

"Hey, Bubbles..." Blossom slowly walked in.

"Did you see Dexter again?"

"Yeah, I decided to let him go."

"Let him go?" the youngest sister's eyes became wider than they already are. "I thought you'd want Dexter back."

"I thought so too, but then I thought of someone else..." Blossom replied, walking in and holding her arms.

"Really? Who?"

"It's kind of a secret."

"Blossom, I can keep a secret, especially if it's from you!"

Blossom turned to see her trustworthy face. "Well, okay... But no one else can know this."

"I promise, Blossom, I won't tell anyone." Bubbles assured.

Blossom heaved a sharp sigh and came closer. "Okay, look..." she then told Bubbles the most sacred secret of her life. More sacred than framing Mojo for stealing golf clubs for the Professor on Father's Day. More secret than Buttercup having an old blanket to give her confidence to be a great fighter. More secret than Bubbles' old animal collection in the house without the Professor knowing.

The next day was an average day at school. Blossom walked down the hall and saw the other students chattering and whispering. She distinctively heard her name and Mike's name used together. The students glanced at her, some whispered and giggled at her. Blossom felt betrayed. Bubbles promised to keep this secret, but apparently old Blabbermouth Bubbles told everyone! But, how? Facebook? Blossom glared once she spotted Bubbles introducing Bell to everything in school once she was enrolled, but who could've enrolled her.

"You!" Blossom charged to Bubbles.

"What did I do to you now?" Bell snarled, feeling offended from her assumptions yesterday.

"Not you!" Blossom said, then turned to Bubbles. "You promised to keep my secret!"

"I did, Blossom!" Bubbles defended.

"Then how does the whole school know about Mike and I!" Blossom demanded.

"I told them." a purple haired girl said, behind the three of them.

Everyone turned to see Gaz.

"How do you even know?" Blossom asked.

"I'm not stupid," Gaz scoffed. "I saw you in your bedroom when she was in her underwear with scrapes and scars!"

"You saw that?" Blossom asked.

"I thought you were charging your GameSlave." Bubbles added.

"I was going to, then I saw that!" Gaz slightly cringed. "I'd rather kiss my stupid brother than see that crazy, messed up crap!"

"Why Gaz, why would you tell everyone?" Bubbles asked. She always treated Gaz like one of her best friends, unaware of the girl's bitter and cruel nature. Just like when she first met Mandy.

Gaz shrugged, then buried her eyes back in her video game. "Bored."

"Great, there goes my reputation." Blossom facepalmed.

"Uhh... if anyone cares, I'm still a stranger in this school." Bell spoke up.

"Come on, let's leave her alone." Bubbles whispered, gently shoving her to another corridor of the school.

Blossom sighed, once the hallway was empty. She didn't even feel like going to class. A lot of homosexual students were isolated in school these days. No one knew why, probably because they were just the tiny bit different. Blossom really wanted to see Mike now, but at the same time she wanted to avoid her. Blossom sniffled and walked away, feeling rejected.

Blossom went to Dee Dee's grave. Dee Dee was Dexter's guardian angel and Blossom sometimes wondered if she could be hers too. Blossom sat by it and cried, leaning against the tombstone like Dee Dee were right there, giving her a shoulder to cry on. That was when an old face came.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone else besides me and Mike came here."

Blossom looked up to see a Chinese-American girl with black hair and a red streak in her hair dressed in a green hooded jacket with short sleeves and an undershirt with black and white striped sleeves, blue jeans and brown boots.

"You know Dee Dee and Mike?" Blossom asked.

"Well, yeah," the girl smirked. "We go way back, kid!"

"You're a year older than me, don't call me kid." Blossom slanted her eyes at the girl.

"Sorry," the girl rolled her eyes. "I don't think you knew Dee Dee, I'd recognize a younger one like you. Mike and I knew Dee Dee in school, but she had girly ballet friends." she slightly cringed. "Pink is not my color..."

"That's a nice wristwatch." Blossom noticed a purple strap around the girl's wrist.

"Wristwatch?" the girl glanced down, then laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah... If only it really were..." she grew dim and serious.

"What is it then?"

"I kinda can't tell you. Mike and I are tight on secrets."

"You seem to know Mike as well as you know Dee Dee."

"Yeah," the girl frowned. "Before she died, Dee Dee, Mike and I were childhood friends. We often played this game where we would be a team of superheroes. I was a girl who fought monsters, Dee Dee was Diva Dynamite and Mike was Action Girl, kinda like her favorite superhero, Action Guy. We kinda parted after Dee Dee died in her younger brother's laboratory, I wish my younger brother were smart and useful... Then Mike started liking girls, I wasn't sure how to feel, so I just stopped talking to her after, then she met some girl named Blossom, I heard..."

Blossom smirked, being mentioned.

"You wouldn't happen to be Blossom, would you?" the older girl asked.

"Actually, yes," Blossom stood tall. "Blossom Utonium."

"Utonium, huh?" the girl cracked a smile. "Your dad's awesome."

"Thanks, uhh..."

"Juniper, but you can call me June."

"Thanks, June," Blossom smiled, then raised an eyebrow. "So, why aren't you in school?"

"I dropped out last year because it was... affecting my job, so I moved in with my grandmother, kinda like why Mike moved away from her old place when we were in fifth grade."

"What's your job?"

"I rather not say... Like I said, Mike and I are tight on secrets."

"I know Mike is a wolf person, June." Blossom said.

Juniper glanced at her, surprised Mike would admit that to someone who didn't have a secret life like she did. "I guess Mike's quite the social butterfly... Well, I guess I could tell you. After all, you were born with superpowers."

"Yeah."

"This thing isn't a watch," Juniper showed her wrist band. "It goes off when there's a monster attack and I have to destroy and stop it, but I can never really tell anyone. What sucks the most is that no one else can see them, so when I'm in the human world and they attack, everyone thinks I'm nuts."

"Wow, that has to be painful to cope with." Blossom frowned.

"You don't know the half of it. At least my grandmother is willing to help me since it happened to her at my age."

"I'm so sorry, June."

"Hey, it's okay, you should get back to school."

"I'm kind of a laughing-stock right now..."

"Really, why?"

"Everyone knows about me and Mike." Blossom bit her lip.

Juniper didn't seem offended, but she gave a shrug. "So?"

"So!? So, I'm gonna be laughed at for being a lesbian!"

"So, what? Just live your life... You're not the only one."

"Yeah, right, they're all straight but me and Mike!"

"You don't know that, just don't let it bother you," Juniper tried to council. "You'll be fine, Blossom."

"Why don't you come with me?" Blossom grabbed her arm.

"I told you, I can't deal with that anymore!"

"Please, June, just this once?"

Juniper hesitated and rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright! But you owe me for this, Pinky!"

"Oh, thanks June!" Blossom pulled her into a tight hug.

Juniper groaned and walked to school with Blossom.


	10. Chapter 10

"Blossom, you are late." Mr. Benson told Blossom.

"Sorry, sir." Blossom apologized to her gumball machine humanoid teacher.

"If you're late again to class, YOU'RE EXPELLED!"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, hurry up and take your seat."

Blossom went to her table without another word. She instinctively took a seat next to Mike and smiled at her.

"Hey, where have you been?" Mike asked, casually.

"I was visiting Dee Dee," Blossom replied. "I even saw an old familiar face you might know."

"Really, who?"

"A girl named Juniper."

"J-J-Juniper Lee!?"

"Uh, yeah?" Blossom couldn't understand why Mike was so startled.

"I thought she was dead too," Mike glanced at her table top. "After Dee Dee died, things got hasty between the rest of us. Mee Mee and Lee Lee wouldn't even be our friends and we of course couldn't find a way to replace old Deanna Debra."

"Dee Dee's real name is Deanna Debra?" Blossom was shocked herself.

"Yeah, I was the first one to call her Dee Dee," Mike replied. "How did you find Juniper?"

"We were at Dee Dee's grave and she said that she dropped out of school to live with her grandmother because of her abilities."

"Be careful, Blossom, it's dangerous to know too much about someone you just met."

"I know, Mike, I know."

Bell came to class then, handing Mr. Benson a note with Dexter at her side.

Mr. Benson took the paper and read it silently. He then smirked, putting it down. "Very well, Bell, welcome to our school. No screw ups from you now, hear?"

"Yes, sir." Bell bowed respectively. She then found an empty table with Dexter sitting dangerously close to Susan and Mary Test.

"Who's that?" Susan sneered.

"Uh, I dunno, new student?" Mary shrugged.

"No one ever told me about a new student!" Susan scoffed, folding her arms.

"Can't you at least try to be nice to her?"

"I suppose, but if she lies on hand on Dexter, I'll scientifically mutate it off!"

Mary rolled her grass-green eyes.

"You want some of this, Sis?" Susan threatened with her fist.

"Give me a break." Mary mumbled.

After class.

"So, where is Juniper?" Mike asked, walking with Blossom to the school library for study hall.

"I dunno, she came in with me and I left her at the principal's office to get checked in when I had to get to class." Blossom shrugged. "So, I guess you, Dee Dee, and June go back?"

"Yeah, way back... I remember the first time she came to Megaville."

Flashback

Mike was four years old and Dee Dee was five years old. They had already known each other and had a sisterly bond long before Dexter was born and Mike's parents were murdered. Mike wears a red short-sleeved top with a red skirt with red boots and white lace with a red fedora with her hair down with no pigtails and of course, no earrings in yet. Dee Dee wore a pink sweater with blue pants with pink and white sneakers with her hair still in pigtails. They were playing catch together in Mike's old backyard. They laughed and played, then they heard a horn beep.

"What was that?" Mike wondered.

"I dunno, let's check it out." Dee Dee whispered, then went with Mike to look over the fence.

The girls saw a moving van. There came out a Chinese couple, holding their hands as their furniture was moved in. There then came out a girl who looked around their age with her hair in braids and green overalls. There was an older boy with her who looked like he was at least in middle school, walking from her.

"Hey, they have kids!" Dee Dee beamed.

"Let's go say hi to my new neighbors!" Mike chirped.

"Good idea!"

Mike and Dee Dee scampered from the backyard and saw the new girl.

"Welcome to your new home, I'm Michelene, but you can call me Mike!"

"My name's Deanne Debra, but everyone calls me Dee Dee."

The girl smiled. "Hi... My name is Juniper..."

"Do you have a nickname?" Dee Dee asked.

"A what?" Juniper tilted her head.

"A nickname, its what people call you for short," Mike explained. "My big sister's name is Jennifer, but I call her Jen."

"Oh," Juniper understood, but frowned. "No, I don't. Where can I get one?"

"We'll give you one," Dee Dee smiled. "We'll call you... Ginger!"

"No way!" Mike protested. "I wanna call her June!"

"June is good." Juniper beamed.

Mike stuck her tongue out at Dee Dee playfully as the blonde girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you can be June," Dee Dee smiled. "Welcome to Mike's neighborhood, we can be best friends!"

"Really?" Juniper's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, we call ourselves the Cartoon Girls," Dee Dee took out her baby blanket and tied it around her neck like a cake and saluted. "Call me Diva Dynamite!"

Mike reached from her fedora and pulled down a blue mask. "Like my master, Action Guy, I fight for what is true and learn to kick some action! I am Action Girl!"

"Wow." Juniper was awestruck to be seen with 'real life superheroes'. "I guess I'll find my powers out later."

"Fair enough, you can be our sidekick for now." Diva Dynamite winked at her.

"Thanks Dee Dee," Juniper smiled. "Oh, uhh... I mean, Diva Dynamite."

The girls giggled together and hugged each other. From that moment on, they knew they would all become best friends.

End of Flashback

"Wow, Mike, I had no idea." Blossom marveled at the story. "I didn't see you guys at the funeral though for Dee Dee.

Mike raised an eyebrow at her. "You weren't even in Megaville then, how would you even know if we came or not?

Blossom stammered a bit. How could she explain that without telling the truth? She then gave in. "One of Dexter's friends took me back in time because I wanted to know more about Dexter and why he was making a clone of his sister.

"Otto..." Mike knew who she was talking about. "Well, it's true, we didn't come to the funeral. It was too much for us, so we just stayed home. That was when we were starting to drift apart.

Flashback

"It's your fault Dee Dee is dead!" Juniper hissed at Mike. They were now in the next grade, a year since Dee Dee passed away, they were now twelve in Megaville Elementary.

"I wasn't even there, Juniper!" Mike defended, nearly crying.

"You could've saved her from that Mandork! Why didn't you use your powers!"

"Why didn't you!? You know I can't show or tell anyone else about my powers!"

"I was trying to save my family's life! You stink, Mike Mavinsky, I never wanna see you again!"

"I never wanna see YOU again, Juniper Lee!"

Both girls left in a huff.

End of Flashback

Mike sniffled in the present day, wiping one of her eyes.

"Oh, Mike, I'm so sorry." Blossom cooed.

"It's fine," Mike breathed. "You just didn't know. No one's been a real friend to me, except for maybe Lu and Og. You know your friends are trash when you say Lu is decent."

Blossom lightly chuckled at that.

"No laughing matter, Bloss." Mike said, seriously.

Blossom paused, feeling stung sharply suddenly. "Where should we sit together in the library?"

"Don't bother coming." Mike walked off, leaving Blossom alone, feeling cold and bitter.

Blossom was unsure of what to do next.


	11. Chapter 11

Having Bell around was weird for the Girls considering she almost tried to kill them several times. Perhaps Bell was just a fallen, misunderstood angel. Mike was like that sometimes when she was getting older and things got edgy between her and Eddy. Bell was considered homeless and she currently is being fostered by Dexter's family and Dexter seems to see Bell as a substitute sister in place of Dee Dee, though its not possible and often difficult to replace people. Bell felt the same way around Dexter's dad, but she seemed excited to have a brother again and got to get a mother she never had before.

Blossom still felt lost and unhappy about bringing up Juniper to Mike. No one had seen Juniper in fact, she was enrolled, but maybe she was sent home until the paperwork had been filled out for her to become a offical student. Blossom left the school with her sisters and caught Juniper in the corner of her eye. Juniper glanced at the school, then dashed off before anyone could see where she was really going. Blossom wasn't sure whether to butt out or follow her, though she really wanted to follow the mysterious girl.

"Come on, Blossom, no running off this time." Buttercup told her sister, grabbing her arm so they could all fly home.

"Hey!" Blossom grunted. "Buttercup, let me go!"

"No, every time you follow someone or not come with us, you get in trouble or pain!"

"Please don't fight." Bubbles said, cuddling the pink dog she had become friends with back in elementary school.

Buttercup turned to her. "What're you doing with that stupid dog, now?"

"I thought you would know, Sensei Jack is going out-of-town for a while, so he told me to take care of Courage for him!"

"Oh, brother... Stupid dog in my house!"

"Courage is not stupid, he is very smart, funny, and cute! Like Boomer..."

"BOOMER!?"

Blossom tuned them out as she went home. She had to think of a way to get Mike and Juniper back together. Based on what she heard about Juniper, she knew they were like sisters from the way they all got along. Dexter wasn't born yet, Jen was in middle school, and Juniper had no sisters, only another baby boy on the way and older Dennis, who went to school with Jen. The Girls landed in front of their house.

"So, there!" Bubbles finished the argument with Buttercup.

"Alright, but if he messes with my Manga collection, that dog is toast!" Buttercup huffed, storming inside.

Courage whimpered and rubbed against Bubbles for secure protection.

"Don't worry, Courage, I'll take good care of you." Bubbles cooed, walking in with the dog.

Blossom followed them inside to maybe think for Mike and Juniper a little better. Blossom did like Mike, but Mike yelled at her for bringing up Juniper Lee.

The Girls walked in and saw a young girl. She looked a lot younger than they did, they had never seen her before, and yet she looked vaguely familiar to the girls somehow. The girl had a round face with a flock of black hair tied into double braided ponytails with a big bow in her hair. She had ocean blue eyes, wore an orange turtle-neck sweater that looked like it belonged to Velma Dinkley, she also had a black skirt with white knee socks and black dress shoes.

"Umm, hello, can we help you?" Blossom asked.

The girl didn't speak, she just stared at them.

"Hey, kid! This is our house, not yours!" Buttercup snapped.

The girl still stared, slowly blinking at them.

"Uh, make yourself comfortable." Bubbles shrugged, leaving with Courage.

The girl watched them leave, then stayed put in the kitchen table. She then looked up as the Professor came to her with a tray of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. "Did you meet the Girls?" he asked her.

The girl nodded, taking a cookie and nibbling at it.

"Did you say anything to them?" the Professor asked.

The girl shook her head, and stared at the floor.

"I know you're shy, but you need to work on it a little, we'll talk more at dinner." the Professor put his arm around her.

"Who do you think that girl was?" Buttercup asked, changing the television channel.

"Beats me," Bubbles shrugged. "You think she was scared of us?"

Blossom seemed the most distracted. She was still thinking about what to do about Juniper and Mike.


	12. Chapter 12

Blossom remembered when they had a fourth sister. She wasn't an official Powerpuff Girl, but they all raised her the best they could based on how they were raised with their superpowers. Bunny. They all cried when Bunny was destroyed suddenly. Bunny never left their minds and hearts, they covered it up with other generations and past times to help cope with her loss and get over it, but in reality, they all deeply missed her, they just rarely spoke of her again. Blossom told Dexter about her after he told her what happened to his own sister. The Girls all agreed that Bunny wouldn't want to see them sad or miserable without her. That made Blossom have an idea then. Dee Dee probably wouldn't want to see Mike and Juniper fighting and being at each other's throats, blaming each other for Dee Dee's untimely death. The leader girl knew what she had to do in school tomorrow.

The mysterious girl was sleeping in the guest room by the time it was after dinner and TV and homework time for the Girls. Bubbles was feeding Courage his dinner before joining her sisters in the living room to do their homework together like normal sisters. Buttercup wondered about the stranger girl in their home, Bubbles was focusing on petsitting Courage, and Blossom was thinking of what she should say to Mike and Juniper without making them worse than they already were about Dee Dee's death causing a strain in their friendships.

That night, the Girls went to their seperate rooms. Courage slept on Bubbles' bed, feeling nostalgic for when he lived with a sweet old lady who had left him in Jack's care in the very beginning. Courage missed her a lot, but was more thankful to be alive because his old family had been dying after Courage was happily adopted by Jack. Nothing out of the ordinary here yet.

The next morning, the mysterious girl was gone. The Girls couldn't help but wonder if she were a figment of their imagination of sorts, a spirit in disguise, or just a random stranger allowed in their house. The Girls were about to go out to fly to school, but the Professor stopped them and offered to drive them to school on his way to work. The Girls shrugged it off and went inside his car with Blossom in the front passenger seat and Buttercup and Bubbles in the back.

"You're all probably wondering who our new guest is." the Professor spoke up, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Huh?" Bubbles and Blossom had been in their own business, they nearly forgot her.

"Yeah, who is she and why is she in our house, Professor?" Buttercup asked.

The Professor heaved a sharp sigh and turned, friendly to them. "Well,... Do you three remember your morning kindergarten teacher way back home?"

"Ms. Keane?" the Girls asked. You never forget about your kindergarten teacher. The other elementary school ones maybe, but never your kindergarten teacher.

"Yes, Ms. Keane," the Professor confirmed. "Well, a few years ago... She and I had made contact and saw each other again. We almost got married."

"Aww!" Bubbles marveled. "Did you or she say yes?"

The Professor swallowed hard and sighed again. "We never married or spoke of engagement again... We had a little problem before we decided to get serious..."

"What is it, Professor?" Blossom asked.

"Well, Blossom, sometimes when you really like someone, you tend to do... Crazy things... That thing became a lot more serious nine months later, and Harley was born."

"Harley?" the Girls asked.

"Yes, Girls, Harley. Harley Keane is your new sister, she is my responsibility now."

"What happened to Ms. Keane, Professor?" Buttercup asked.

The Professor frowned and looked up at the distant sky. "She's in a better place now..."

"Oh, Professor!" the Girls gasped sadly.

"It's okay, Girls, just remember, some people do crazy things when they're in love." the Professor concluded.

Blossom took that note the most from the Girls. She met Mike in the forest and they had sex together. Blossom wasn't sure if anything would happen since Mike was a girl too and she probably wouldn't risk teenage pregnancy.

The bell rang in Megaville Junior High School. Mike and Juniper walked on other sides of the hallway, walking and minding their own businesses away from each other. Both girls deeply scowled at each other, but then they accidentally bumped into each other in the hallway, knocking each other down.

"Watch where you're going!" Mike hissed at the Chinese-American girl.

"You watch it, it's all your fault anyway!" Juniper snarled.

"No, if it's anyone's fault, it's yours, everyone knows it! Dee Dee would side with me! She was my best friend before you came along!"

"I was the new girl in the neighborhood, Dee Dee probably told you to come say hello to me!"

"Shut up, JUNE!"

"You, Michelene!"

Mike's eyes turned red as her jacket. "Don't you dare call me that, Juniper Lee!"

"Make me Michelene." Juniper smirked.

"THAT'S IT!" Mike wolf pounced on Juniper, about to beat the crap out of her.

"Stop!" Blossom charged to them, separating them once they all got on their feet. "Guys, stop fighting!"

"Stay out of this, Blossom, this doesn't concern you!" Mike growled.

"Aw, let your pretty friend talk, Michelene." Juniper taunted.

"Both of you stop!" Blossom continued. "It's no one's fault about Dee Dee! Can't you guys stop? Dee Dee's soul is put to rest, do you think she'd want to see her two best friends arguing?"

Mike and Juniper stopped. They realized what Blossom was saying was right.

"Dee Dee was always the soft, sensitive one..." Mike whispered.

"Yeah, she always got us to stop fighting." Juniper admitted, quietly.

Blossom smiled. "You see? Stop fighting! It doesn't make any one of you look cool!"

"Yeah, you're right, sorry Blossom." Juniper whispered.

"Yeah, sorry." Mike added.

"Don't say sorry to me," Blossom prompted. "Say sorry to each other."

Mike and Juniper looked at each other in the eyes. They both sighed heavily, smiled and apologized to each other.

"There, now doesn't that feel better?" Blossom smiled.

"Yeah, it does." Juniper smiled.

"Sorry, June, but seriously, call me Michelene again and I'll whoop you so bad your grandchildren will feel it!"

Juniper laughed and rejoiced with Mike into a hug.

Blossom smiled and walked off to see Bell and Dexter.

"I take it your friends all made up?" Bell asked.

"Yeah, seems like it." Blossom answered with a smile.

"Dee Dee would be proud." Dexter remarked, fiddling with his glasses.

"Come on, let's get to class, Dex." Bell took his arm, following him to their next class.

Mike and Juniper caught up with them and they went to the next class.


	13. Chapter 13

School managed to go very well after that day. Blossom walked down the hall and to her surprise saw a girl who Mandy despised, but then again, everyone else did. Not just because of Mandy's opinion of her, but because she was really annoying. More annoying than Lu. It was Mindy MacFaralane. It was said that Mindy and Mandy go way back, well into when Mindy first moved in as a toddler and was scared, alone, vulnerable. Mandy did a surprising act by asking Mindy how she was, but due to Mindy's endless gossip and chattering, Mandy told the girl to shut up and walked away. Mindy didn't take it well and decided if she couldn't have Mandy, no one could.

"What do you want?" Blossom asked.

"I just wanted to ask you something," Mindy replied in her nasally, irritatingly high-pitched voice. "Is it true you're a lesbian?"

"What?" Blossom's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Mindy nodded. "You heard me. Are you a lesbian? I saw you hanging around Mike Mavinsky!"

"What if I am? Ever since the mess with Dexter and Susan Test, I found myself enjoying Mike's baby pink lips. She kisses a way lot better than Dexter! What's it to you?"

Mindy sighed sharply and pulled Blossom into a hug, patting her back.

"Uh..." Blossom tried to wriggle free.

"Me too." Mindy whispered, dangerously into her ear lobe, looking like she were trying to nibble on it.

"You too what?"

"I'm a lesbian too..."

"You are?" Blossom successfully pulled free. "Do you like Mike too? It seems like every girl in the school did."

"NO!" Mindy hissed, then looked around to make sure they were officially alone. Mindy then grabbed Blossom without warning and pulled her to her glossy pink locker in contrast to everyone's dull gray locker. Mindy swiftly dialed the combination, pulled the door open and displayed a stalker like shrine to Mandy. There were even scented candles around a picture of a younger Mandy and a picture of Mike with a red circle and a line through it. "This is my beauty..." Mindy was the poster child of a yandere fan girl.

"But Mindy, I thought you and Mandy hated each other."

"We do, but I actually love her... She's a golden-haired goddess... And how dare Mike try to steal her from me!"

Blossom's eyes widened at Mindy's nature. "I think you should go see the guidance counselor."

"WHAT USE ARE THOSE USELESS ADULTS!? At least I don't ride the bandwagon like Kuki Sanban or Abigail Lincoln with their crushes on Mike as well!" Mindy grabbed Blossom's arms tightly. "I love Mandy!"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Your sister's friends with her, maybe you could hook me up?"

Blossom glared at Mindy, then walked away.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Mindy called after her. "You can't have me, so no one can? I see how it is! How original, Blossom! I hope you get shot or something out of petty jealousy!"

'Geez, what a psycho, no wonder Mandy is hateful,' Blossom thought to herself. She then stopped and smiled as she saw Mike and Juniper happily walking down the hallways as friends.

"Hey, Blossom." Dexter greeted.

"Huh?" Blossom turned to see him with Bell as usual. "Oh, hey guys. You seem to be bonding pretty well."

"Yeah, Dexter's filled the void well." Bell smiled, clinging onto Dexter's shoulder.

"I just wanted to let you know I am being mature and accepting of your new-found relationship with Mike Mavinsky." Dexter clarified his purpose.

"Seriously though, who's Mike Mavinsky?" Bell was bothered that she wasn't only a new student, but completely ostracized from knowing a school idol.

"Mike Mavinsky is one of the best students in the Megaville school district," Dexter explained, pushing his glasses back. "She was nearly on every team in the elementary school, even if she didn't talk much to the others. She was also once on an island and her parents once ran Megaville when Mike was a baby."

"Wow! So, is Mike like the president or something?"

"You could say that, unfortunately, she may not take over after her parents' unfortunate demise."

"What happened to them?"

"They died," Blossom frowned, remembering what she learned. She then tried her best not to reveal too much to Bell so she wouldn't freak out or be in danger. "Someone... Just killed them, and Mike and her siblings were fostered."

"Oh." Bell said in an aching tone. "I guess everyone in school has their own issues."

"Yes, it can be very sad when death strikes." Dexter frowned as well.

"Maybe next year can be different!" Bell chirped.

Blossom and Dexter smiled at her, hoping her theory could be true.

Flashforward

Years passed. Our Megaville students were now a lot older and just graduated college. Megaville had nearly been destroyed, but there were some living folks. Dexter and Blossom became close again, more so when the Test twins weren't really spoke of again. Mary had enough of being bossed around by her horrible sister Susan, so Mary had killed her. The cause had sent her to a mental institution, but she would rather live there than constantly joining Susan in science experiments that could very well kill their annoying pest of a brother.

Blossom walked out of the science lab she was working with Dexter, and decided to get home. She wanted to visit an old friend and remembered where Mike and Jen were going to live after graduation. They went to a place far from Megaville and had new lives, though Blossom knew them anywhere. Blossom wanted to tell Mike about her new life since Mike and Jen haven't been heard of since college graduation and Jen mentioned they might be trying to look for their long-lost brother.

"Hello, Jen." Blossom greeted.

Jen smiled at her, she was now aging and was a mother and devoted wife. "Well, don't we look grown up?"

Blossom giggled, pushing her glasses back. "Is Mike in? I never thought I'd see you or her again."

Jen pulled Blossom into a tight hug suddenly.

"Jen, is something wrong?" Blossom asked.

Jen pulled her out, sniffling. "I guess you didn't hear..."

"Hear what?"

Jen swallowed hard and heaved a sigh. "Mike's dead, Blossom."

"What?" Blossom's eyes widened.

"Mike died a long time ago... She was trying to protect my children a year ago with her crystal gem that contained her powers. The gem broke, releasing her powers and Dr. X murdered her."

"Oh, Jen." Blossom's voice became shallow.

"I'm sorry, Blossom," Jen still frowned.

"Do you know about Juniper Lee?"

"She left town after Mike's death and no one's seen her ever since."

"Oh," Blossom stared at the ground. She then felt something pressure in her stomach and she tightly gripped it, grunting in sudden pain. She nearly doubled over.

"Blossom, are you alright?" Jen sounded worried.

"I'm fine," Blossom breathed, trying to stand up. "This is another reason why I came... I wanted someone to raise my child with me..."

"Raise your child?" Jen raised an eyebrow. "Blossom, are you-"

Blossom nodded.

"What? How!"

"I rather not talk about it... I know Mike would have wanted to raise the baby with me."

"I'm sorry, Blossom, you can stay here with me if you want."

"Thanks anyway, Jen." Blossom cupped her stomach. "I better let you go."

"Okay Blossom, remember, I'm still here if you need something..." Jen looked deep into her eyes.

"Thanks, Jen." Blossom smiled softly.

Jen smiled back, then left to attend to her husband and children.

Blossom sighed, then left the house.

End of Flashforward

Blossom was visiting with Shirley the Medium.

"Is that all?" Blossom asked.

"There is more, child, but it may not be good for the faint of heart." Shirley advised. "Are you sure you want to know more?"

"Well, mostly, who impregnated me?" Blossom asked, sounding desperate for that answer.

Shirley sighed. "HIM."

"HIM!?" Blossom's eyes were as wide as always.

"Yes," Shirley droned. "He had wanted to torment you and your sisters for a long time. What better way than to give you a demon spawn pregnancy? You are given a daughter named Mimi."

"Can I do anything to prevent that?"

"I'm sorry, child, there's not much I can say about that."

"Oh, thanks Shirley."

"Of course, child."

Blossom walked away, paying her coins to the dog psychic. She then decided to get home, but on her way, something striked her down. Blossom uttered, rubbed her eyes and looked up to see three girls before her. One girl had darker scarlet red hair with a crimson colored dress with a blue headband and flower piece. The other one with a wavy, large brown ponytail with a yellow ribbon and a yellow dress. The final girl had golden hair with an emotionless look on her face with an orange dress. They looked like the Girls' dresses when they were younger.

"W-Who are you three?" Blossom asked, sounding nervous and scared.

"Blood!" the red clad girl said.

"Bio!" the yellow clad girl said.

"Blaze!" the orange clad girl said.

"We are the Trinity!" the girls said together. "And we're going to destroy you!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Who are you girls?" Blossom asked, hints of fear and annoyance. "Some kind of fan girl copycat wannabes?"

The Trinity girls laughed at her options of what to refer to her as.

"That's a good one!" Bio giggled, then grew serious. "Now prepare to have the hell beaten out of you!"

"What do you want with me?" Blossom asked.

"Revenge, of course," Blood grinned. "We were built and programmed to destroy you by Dr. X!"

"Dr. X!?"

"I thought you were the smart one, but yes, Dr. X!"

"I thought he was killed and destroyed ages ago!"

"Of course not, foolish girl," Blade taunted. "Dr. X cannot be destroyed, and neither can the Trinity!"

Blossom screamed as the girls surrounded her. It was an unfair, deadly battle. Three against one, and the three were more powerful and dangerous than the original Powerpuff Girls. The Trinity successfully beat up Blossom, but as she screamed and cried for help, no one came until it was a little too late. Mike and Juniper came to her.

"Leave her alone or else!" Juniper scowled.

The Trinity looked at the seemingly mortal and powerless girls.

"Or else what?" Bio asked.

Mike's eyes turned bright red like when she would be a wolf and her fangs grew exposed. "You do not wanna know!" she said in a terrifyingly low, demonic voice nearly sounding like Lucifer of Hell himself.

The Trinity for the first time, seemed to be afraid of Mike and Juniper, then dashed away.

"Mike...June... You came..." Blossom nearly whispered from the pain she was given.

"Oh, my, Blossom!" Mike rushed to her aid.

"Quick, let's get her to a hosptial." Juniper said, taking Blossom's other arm as Mike took one and they walked out of the danger zone.

In the bushes, Dr. X had been watching and grew very furious. "WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO DESTROY THOSE WRETCHED POWERPUFFS!? I've tried every formula for the perfect, evil little girl! Everything... Except maybe this..." Dr. X took out a purple cloth resembling a Powerpuff Girl dress. He then knew what he could do. "Of course, none of them will be able to fight their long-lost sister... Those girls are in for a treat." he cackled and left to his lair.

Blossom had blacked out on the way to a hospital. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the Professor, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bell and Dexter standing on sides of the bed with Nurse Joy, standing by.

"Wha... What happened?" Blossom asked, weakly.

"Your friends came and brought you here," Nurse Joy replied, gently. "You were in very bad condition. You're lucky, those bad girls almost pierced your heart and killed you."

"Wh-Where are Mike and June?" Blossom noticed neither of them were there.

"They had go home, but they called us and told us to come right over." the Professor replied.

"Blossom, did you die?" Bubbles asked like a curious child.

Blossom lightly laughed at that. "No... My prince and my friend saved me..."

"Your Prince?" the Professor sounded like a real, overprotective father. "Who is this guy and why haven't I met him, Dexter?"

"Don't look at me, I have nothing to do with this!" Dexter called back, feeling offended.

"It wasn't Dexter, Professor," Blossom told her father figure. "It was Mike Mavinsky... The sweetest, nicest and most protecting girl in Megaville Junior High."

"Oh, if that's all," the Professor sounded calm, then raised an eyebrow. "Wait... Girl? Mike is a girl?"

"It's a long, boring, fairy tale story." Buttercup told him, annoyed.

"Yeah, long story." Bell added with a smile.

"Oh, Bell, where are you staying these days?" Blossom asked.

Bell smiled and took Dexter's hand.

Dexter smiled back. "My family has adopted her... Bell is my new seester and I promise to look after her and be more understanding, loving, kind and caring to her than I had to Dee Dee."

Bell giggled and hugged Dexter.

"Bell, let go!" Dexter whined, sounding embarrassed.

Everyone laughed happily, even Nurse Joy. She then bared a shy frown. "I believe the patient needs to rest now, you all can come back and see her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Blossom asked. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"A couple of days, I'm sorry." Nurse Joy replied.

"But what about school!?" Blossom panicked.

"Don't worry, we'll bring you your homework and everything you'll need," Bubbles offered. "I know how much you love school, Blossom, so I'll happily take you your books... As long as you help me with some homework... Who could possibly understand that history teacher with his boring voice? He's more boring than the Professor."

"I heard that..." the Professor lightly scolded.

"Oops." Bubbles giggled sheepishly.

"We'll let you rest, come on, guys." Buttercup walked off with everyone.

Blossom smiled and let herself get adjusted as Nurse Joy went to attend to other patients.

In Dr. X's lab, there was a girl who looked about the size of Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup. She wore a similar outfit to them, only purple and had long brown hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were even purple. She woke up slowly and looked around her.

"Welcome back to life, child," Dr. X greeted, standing over her in his human form. "Begin to report to duty."

"Where am I?" the girl asked with a slight lispy, stupid voice. "Who am I?"

"Your name is Bunny, and you are to be my child and my servant. Next week, you will be enrolled into Megaville Junior High."

"Daddy!" Bunny clung onto him, laughing goofy.

"Get off of me." Dr. X commanded, coldly.

"Oh, sorry." Bunny let go and smiled apologetically.

"Get some rest, you'll need it, your training begins tomorrow." Dr. X walked off, distantly.

Bunny smiled and made herself comfortable. She has no memory of her life before and is recreated to be evil and vengeful, but she thinks these are good things and thinks Dr. X is a good guy.


	15. Chapter 15

It took Blossom a while before she could heal and get back to home and school. Mike and Juniper would often visit her whenever they could and often at times checked the Utonium house to see if Blossom got home safely. They couldn't help but focus on Bubbles a lot though since she looked so much like their dead friend. Blue eyes, curly blonde pigtails, childish mindset, they swear that Dee Dee could've been reincarnated into a little girl, but they always would get their hopes up with that theory. Blossom was still in the hospital, even well after a week, which worried everyone, but they knew Nurse Joy would take good care of her.

Blossom was resting up in her bed as always, unaware of what had happened while she was gone, safe and sound, the good news, she would be all healed by tomorrow, the bad news was that tomorrow was also when Dr. X promsied Bunny she would destroy Blossom and the rest of the Powerpuff Girls. Bunny thought it was good though, she still didn't understand all around her, she thought bad was good and good was bad, and she should be bad. Dr. X just hoped Bunny would do a whole lot better than Bell or the Trinity or any other Shadowpuff Girls he created. Blossom had a nightmare though, of that future Shirley had shown her.

Megaville Hospital, about twenty years later

"Push, Blossom, push!" a Russian accent coated voice told her. Blossom opened her eyes inside her dream world to see herself grown up and Dexter was on her side, looking a lot older and more mature. "Push, Blossom!"

"Huh?" Blossom felt lost, but realized she was in a different hospital bed and squeezing Dexter's hand. She then pushed, feeling a sharp force inside her body. She was pregnant and now going into labor.

"Come on, Blossom, you can do it!" Bubbles cheered.

Blossom struggled and pushed out what she could. She nearly screamed in bloody murder and forced out an infant with her complexion with raven hair and crimson red eyes. The baby wailed once it came out.

"It's a girl," Buttercup remarked, holding her newborn niece. "Blossom, she's beautiful, I admit."

Blossom smiled a little, sniffling. Even though this was a dream, it felt very real and Blossom was glad to be a mother. Only, the thing was, Dexter was not the father. If Dexter wasn't the father, then who is?

"A gracious specimen," Dexter remarked. "What do you think you will call her?"

Blossom thought for a moment. She thought of maybe Dee Dee after Dexter's deceased sister, but that would probably be too sad and emotional for him to call his step-daughter such a thing. She also thought maybe of Michelene, Mike's real name, but that'd probably be too complicated. She then thought of combining the two in her brain and loved how it sounded in her head, then spoke up. "What about Mimi?"

Everyone smiled a bit. Mimi was a suitable name for the child as it wailed to be held by her mother.

"Mimi it is," Buttercup wrapped the baby in one of Blossom or Dexter's old lab coats and handed the baby to Blossom. "Welcome to the world, Mimi."

"Yes, welcome Mimi," Blossom smiled. "I love you..."

"I love you... I love you..." Blossom mumbled in her sleep in reality.

"Wake up, Miss Utonium," Nurse Joy gently shook the girl awake. "Good morning..."

Blossom slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"You just had surgery," Nurse Joy replied, lightly. "You're well enough to go home, but you have to be in a wheelchair for a little while."

"Oh, thank you..." Blossom hoisted herself off the bed and into the wheelchair.

Nurse Joy smiled, took the handles and pushed her out of the room and out the emergency room doors. Everyone had been waiting for Blossom and were very happy to see her. Mike and Juniper were there too. They were all very worried, even Buttercup seemed the most worried and emotional, she was even crying! Everyone shared a hug to Blossom and decided to head home.

Behind the hospital bushes, Dr. X pointed to the colorful group. "There Bunny, there is your enemy... Your former sisters..."

"Sisters..." Bunny repeated in her simpleton voice.

"Yes, you will shortly become Megaville Junior High's newest students. Your name is Bunny Cranston and I am your father, a new scientist to work alongside Professor Utonium, Professor Membrane, and Dr. Nora Wakeman. Do you understand and get that, child?"

Bunny slowly nodded.

Dr. X wasn't sure if she really understood or were just nodding in agreement to avoid getting in trouble with her new mentor.

"Good, now your training begins." Dr. X's eyes nearly flamed and he walked off to train Bunny.

Bunny nodded again, noticed he was gone and quickly followed him.

"First things first, I need to teach you how to talk like a normal little girl." Dr. X told her.

"Bunny talk normal do!" Bunny protested against his accusations.

Dr. X glared down at her. "No, you don't. You talk like that pet I got for Bell. Now, come along, if you need to be like a junior high school student, you need to talk like one."

"Bunny understand." Bunny bowed her head, ashamed of herself.

"Good, now don't dilly-dally, we don't have a lot of time."

Dr. X and Bunny kept going to his lair so they could keep up their charade. No one would ever suspect Bunny back to life, but with a new life and new name. It was the perfect plan.


	16. Chapter 16

As Bunny received training from Hell provided by her new master, Dr. X, Blossom was about well enough to go home. Nurse Joy wheeled her out to her family to go home, catch some more rest and then go back to school after that painful encounter with the Trinity. Blossom was mostly paranoid because she had been absent from school for a long while, she had perfect attendance since Kindergarten in Ms. Keane's class. Blossom had various junior high school problems flood her brain as her brain and heart were arguing, though, being a superhero, Blossom had a lot more to worry about than missing school and petty school crushes. At least she wasn't like Princess Morbucks and only worried about how much credit cards she had and making almost every other girl in school look bad.

The emergency doors flung open as Nurse Joy wheeled Blossom out to her family. Mike was even there, but no Juniper. The Professor smiled, feeling delighted to see his little Blossom back in his custody again for Blossom spent what felt like eternal nights in the hospital just to recover. Buttercup seemed happy to see Blossom again, but had a sour smile that wasn't too nasty and mean-spirited, and Bubbles looked endlessly worried.

"She should be able to walk up again by tomorrow, if not, the next day." Nurse Joy told the professor.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." the Professor smiled and went to wheel Blossom out to the car and get home at last. "Oh, Blossom, I hope you dont' mind, but your friend Mike will be staying for dinner."

"I don't mind at all, Professor." Blossom smiled up at Mike, her secret prince.

Mike smiled back and was willing to help Blossom in anyway she could.

The Utonium family went to the car. The Professor drove while Mike sat with Blossom's sisters in the back and Blossom herself sat next to the Professor and stretched a little as her bones were still bruised, but weren't as bad as they were than when the Trinity took care of her. The Professor decided to make Blossom her favorite dinner as a treat for coming back home and being brave during her meeting with Biohazard, Blade, and Blood. What they all didn't know was that Dr. X had an even greater threat to unleash very soon.

"Welcome home, Blossom." the Professor smiled, letting her out.

Mike held Blossom in her arms as the Professor took out the wheelchair to help Blossom inside the house.

"Are you okay, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Bubbles, I'm fine," Blossom assured her blonde sister. "I don't know who those girls thought they were, but when Mike came in, it was a dumb decision to pick fights with me."

"I take it you're quite the fighter, Mike," the Professor observed. "Don't think though because you're a boy, you're stronger and better than my Girls."

"Uh, sir, I'm a girl." Mike slightly darted her eyes at him.

The Professor raised an eyebrow.

"Mike's a nickname," Buttercup explained. "Her real name is Michelene."

"Michelene?" the Professor wondered. "Can't say I ever heard a name like that before... Except well, the old village leader's youngest child."

"Funny story about that kid." Mike smirked a little.

Blossom smiled back at her and got settled at the dinner table. She held out her fork and knife, ready to eat. "Oh, gosh, I just remembered!" she cried, realizing something that mentally sliced her stomach in guilt. "I was supposed to tutor Vanellope von Schweetz yesterday!"

"Don't worry about her," Buttercup coaxed. "She's fine."

"Isn't she gonna be mad that I missed our appointment?" Blossom frowned.

"I spoke with Vanellope for you saying that you'll get back to her at Megaville Elementary as soon as you're healed by the time you have to peer tutor her again." the Professor tried to calm her down. He could understand that when she was gone, she probably felt guilty for missing her studies and threatening her perfect attendance record. "Besides, she told me that she had to race with some girl named Tabitha or something, anyway!"

"Oh, professor..." Blossom moaned.

"Don't worry, it's not the end of the world if you miss some days of school, now tell me more about this Mike girl friend of yours..." the Professor smiled, lifting her chin, then smiled at Mike to show her that she was welcome in the Utonium home.

Mike blushed that the Professor called her Blossom's girlfriend.

"Well, it all started when everyone was talking about Dexter making out with Susan Test under the bleachers..." Blossom began to narrate.

"I know about that," the Professor interrupted, not meaning to be rude as he set down her vegetarian pork chops. "How about Mike's side of the story."

"Um, okay, if you dont' mind." Blossom turned to their guest.

"It's okay, I remember it all, it was a good memory even if it had a bad start..." Mike said, resting her hands under her face.

Flashback *Mike's POV*

I was having my free period. I didn't really feel like going to the library for studying or going in the gym that day, I just wanted time to relax after a rough night at home, but I couldn't go home. Well, technically, I was home. I was in the dark forest, minding my own business. Then I heard some crying. If one thing makes my heart wrench, it's when another girl is crying. I went to the source of the crying since I have very sensitive hearing, like a dog.

I put my skateboard up and walked with the leaves and dead twigs crunching under my sneakers. I peeked through the bushes to see poor Blossom crying her pink eyes out. I decided to cheer her up, so I came to her. Blossom nearly stopped crying once she saw me looking down at her. I sat next to her and comforted her, let her tell me everything, so I comforted her in the best way I could. It led to kissing though...

End of Flashback

Regular POV

"You two kissed?" the Professor sounded appalled.

"Yeah," Mike shrugged. "Is that so wrong? Boys and girls kiss all the time, why can't two girls?"

"I just thought you were one of Buttercup's friends with Eddy as a boyfriend." the Professor pointed out.

"Yes, I was," Mike replied. "Eddy and I dated like a few months after we met. We even went to the dance together. But one day when we were about to leave elementary school, he had to spend the summer with his horrible older brother and I grew lonely. Once I got lonely, I lost interest in any other boy, then another girl came to comfort me like how I comforted Blossom, then the next thing I know, I felt attracted to her."

"Who was it?" Blossom asked out of sheer curiosity.

Mike turned to her and with no hesitation revealed, "Marie Kanker..."

Blossom's eyes widened. "There's a lesbian Kanker sister?"

"Yeah," Mike confirmed. "Marie actually likes girls, she just pretended to like Double D so her sisters wouldn't tease her or something... But yeah, she likes girls like you and me."

"I never knew that..."

"Just don't tell her I told you, I know she'd wanna fight and I hate fighting most of the time, even if I'm really good at it."

"It's okay." Blossom smiled at Mike.

Mike smiled back, scooting closer to Blossom and gripped her leg, making the younger girl squeal suddenly.

"That's enough table play for now, it's time for dinner you two." the Professor lightly scolded.

"Sorry, Professor." the red-headed girls said together, then went to eat their dinner.

Bunny's training commenced. Pretty soon, she went from a dimwitted reborn girl, and now she was sharp as a tack in intelligence, she could fight just as well as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup combined. She was a lot more stealthier than Bell ever was and she could speak properly like a girl her age should. She was practicing karate with Zim as her punching bag coach. Zim nervously stood behind the bag as Bunny punched the hell out of it. She drop kicked it roughly, making it snap back and crushing against the wall with poor Zim still on it and he was bruised badly. Bunny did not apologize, she thought she was doing good like Dr. X said she was. Bunny finished and bowed her head, clutching her fists.

"You've done well..." Dr. X's voice said from a hidden location.

"Yes, Father," Bunny nodded. "I did well."

Dr. X laughed a little deeply. "You are ready to enroll into Megaville Junior High. Are you ready for school, my child?"

"Yes, Father, I am ready." Bunny said, with deep obedience.

"Remember your mission," Dr. X emerged from the shadows and carried her in his fiendish arms. "For now, you rest, you attack in school. Understand, Bunny?"

"Yes, Father, I understand."

"Good, now lights out!"

Dr. X tucked Bunny into Bell's old bed and gave her a stuffed animal to sleep with since Bunny is still technically a child. Bunny took the animal and went to sleep as Dr. X went back to his post. Zim moaned in pain from the deep impact from Bunny and was barely alive, he looked as good as dead.

"ZIM!" Dr. X snapped at the Irken. "Do not lounge about, you have a mess to clean up!"

Zim mumbled and went to clean up as told. His life really sucked now. It was bad enough that Bell adopted GIR and that he was reduced to a maid to clean up and fix everything like Dr. X's punching bag of sorts. Failing of conquering the Earth was bad enough, but this was what his life was reduced to. It can always get worse.

Mike and Blossom finished dinner.

"Professor, can we be excused?" Blossom asked, hovering suddenly. "I wanna talk to Mike privately."

"Huh?" the Professor washed some dishes, then smiled. "Oh, okay, as long as it's okay with Mike."

"Thanks!" Blossom dashed back and went with Mike to her bedroom.

"Professor, why is Blossom with that girl Mike all the time?" Bubbles asked, now understanding that Mike is a girl and not a boy.

"Oh, Bubbles, it's probably just a phase," the Professor shrugged. "She'll know for sure once she gets older if she's a lesbian or not."

"What's a lesbian?"

"Well... You know how some boys like girls and some girls like boys?"

"Uh-huh."

"A lesbian is a girl that likes another girl..."

"EWW!"

"Bubbles, some people live like that, and it's not nice to think of it like that," the Professor looked into her baby blue eyes. "You could hurt their feelings. You don't want to hurt Blossom and Mike's feelings, do you?"

"No." Bubbles looked down with a light moan.

"Try to be considerate, I'm sure it's only a phase and Blossom won't stay a lesbian forever."

"Professor, am I a lesbian?"

The Professor looked at her. "It's up to you, if you are, you are, if you aren't, you aren't, no one else can say if you are or not. It's mostly up to your heart... Why, I remember this one time in college..."

Blossom and Mike were upstairs in the pink bedroom of the top floor. Blossom was telling Mike about what happened when she saw Shirley the Medium. Blossom was really scared and hoped the future wouldn't come true.

"So, who's the father of your baby, Blossom?" Mike asked.

"I want it to be you," Blossom turned to her, raking fingers through her own hair. "I mean... I really like you, Mike... I want to start a family with you, but in the future, it says you died when I got pregnant..."

"So, I can't be the other parent..." Mike stared at the floor.

"No, but maybe we could undo your death and then we can live happily ever after!" Blossom smiled. "I had a baby girl named Mimi. I named her after you and Dee Dee."

Mike smiled at that. "Mimi, what a lovely name... When I was a baby, that's what Jen called me."

"Really?" Blossom smiled.

"Yeah, and our brother."

"Do you remember anything about your brother?"

Mike shrugged. "Here and there... He had black hair and usually wore a hat... Mom and Dad called him James, but I think Jen used to call him Jamie, but I'm not sure."

"You ever wanna find him?"

"Of course! If you had a long-lost sibling, wouldn't you wanna find them?"

"I guess I know what you mean," Blossom looked into her eyes. "Dexter losing Dee Dee, us losing Bunny..."

"June losing Dennis..."

"Dennis?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Dennis isn't dead actually, he just lives with their parents and Ray-Ray." Mike explained. "But she really misses him even if he was a pain in the pajamas."

"Pain in the pajamas?" Blossom laughed now.

Mike laughed too. "I used to say that all the time as a kid, I don't really remember why, but it sounded cool back then."

Blossom laughed, feeling a little better and took Mike's hand. "Thanks, Mike... For being my prince..."

"Thanks Blossom, for being my princess..." Mike leaned forward to kiss Blossom.

The two shared a kiss and held each other. The kissing lead to deep, velvety moaning and the two flopped back on the bed, locked the door and continued to make love. They were really at it. Mike felt Blossom's perky breasts and licked against them and fingered her once she got the carnation pink panties off the girl. Blossom moaned, pleading for Mike to not stop and squealed out her very first orgasm. Mike felt victorious for giving Blossom her first orgasm. The two didn't stop and fell asleep after a while and were in each other's arms naked under the sheets feeling each other's baby, womanly soft skin. They were out of breath and out of mind from everyone else for a little while.


	17. Chapter 17

Bubbles and Buttercup stared at Blossom and Mike. They were about to wake Blossom and Mike to get Mike going home and that Blossom needed to rest up so she would be well enough to go back to school. Buttercup slowly shut the door and felt very odd about what she just saw.

"No wonder..." Buttercup mumbled.

"So, that's what a lesbian does?" Bubbles asked, just as surprised.

Later on, Blossom woke up in her bed, wearing Mike's jacket. She looked all around, feeling her time with Mike in bed was a dream, but the jacket confirmed it was not. Mike however, was nowhere to be found. Blossom then saw it was roughly time to get up and get ready for school, so she quickly got dressed, put Mike's jacket in her backpack, and stormed out of her room to catch up with the Girls to school. Bubbles and Buttercup did not speak to her, but they were mostly shocked that Blossom would do that.

"I'll see you guys later," Blossom spoke up. "I've got to get to the elementary school to tutor Vanellope."

"Okay, Blossom." the Girls replied.

"Oh, and one of you give this to Mike for me, please." Blossom handed Bubbles the scarlet jacket belonging to the fiery hearted owner, Mike Mavinsky.

"Sure, Blossom." Bubbles smiled.

Blossom smiled back, then went to the elementary school as instructed.

"I can't believe Mike and Blossom were doing it," Buttercup cringed. "That's just wrong."

"Come on, Buttercup, the Professor says it's just a phase." Bubbles said as they continued to fly to school without their leader sister.

The Girls made it into class and were ready for the lesson. The teacher greeted them as morning tradition, and the students responded back. The teacher then promised a surprise for all of them. Bubbles spotted Mike coming into class a little late, not a good sign and reputation for your permanent record.

"Late, Miss Mavinsky." the teacher scolded.

"Sorry," Mike frowned, looking mentally naked without her jacket. The girls could see her puberty blessed breasts easier with that flimsy shirt she had on with no sleeves. "I was looking for my jacket, after I got home from a late night..."

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again, Miss Mavinsky, you may be seated!" the teacher told her.

Mike nodded, then went to her desk, looking forward.

"Now then, on with the lesson." the teacher turned, writing on the blackboard as some other students took notes, some stared out the window, some relaxed, and some really wanted to be somewhere else right now.

"Psst! Mike!" Bubbles called.

Mike turned her head to the blonde girl.

"Blossom wanted you to have this back." Bubbles whispered, tossing Mike her red jacket.

Mike smiled, catching it. "Thanks, Bubbles."

Bubbles giggled a little once she heard her voice said by Mike.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. The teacher stopped writing on the board and went to the door, pulled it open and it revealed to be Bunny in a purple outfit like the other Girls wore. "Class, this is our new student..."

Buttercup and Bubbles gasped.

"This is your new friend, Bunny Cranston." the teacher confirmed.

Bunny was the image of a shy new girl. She rubbed her arm nervously and looked barely at anyone and looked very lost and insecure. Bubbles and Buttercup were gratefully shocked. Bunny died a very long time ago for unknown reasons and the Girls all saw it happen. They kept a piece of her dress to remember her by. Dexter seemed puzzled as he heard about Bunny once when he told Blossom she couldn't understand what it's like to lose a sister. Bell knew very little about Bunny. Mike wasn't sure how to feel, but she felt some eerie atmosphere if Bubbles and Buttercup were scared. Everyone else just stared at Bunny as she stood in front of the class, shyly.


	18. Chapter 18

Vanellope looked like she could fall right asleep. "Umm... Yeah, sure why not? Hey! How 'bout I go out to recess to have a race with that snob, Taffyta Muttonfudge!?" Vanellope dashed from the classroom table to outside with her classmates.

"No, Vanellope," Blossom grabbed her collar. "I promised your teacher you would be on top of your lessons, now sit back down so I can tutor you and you can go into junior high school, then senior high school and graduate!"

"What's the point?" Vanellope scoffed, sitting back in her seat, crossing her arms. "I ain't ever gonna use this stuff again!"

"Actually you will... Math is used in everyday life, Van."

"That's what they all say... Like what? What could I use math for, huh?"

Blossom hummed, she tried to think of a way for Vanellope to understand so they could both have a break. "Well, you like driving go-carts, right?"

"You kiddin'?" Vanellope's chocolate-brown eyes lit up. "I've been drivin' for a long time! It's in my blood!"

Blossom smiled. "I'm sure it is, Vanellope, you have to use fractions when driving, so you can know how far you're going with the length of a mile and continue on to be a great driver."

"Huh, guess I never thought of it that way, Blossom."

"How about this? We stop now for today so you can go to recess with your friends, and I can go back to school to see my friends, and we'll do more of this like tomorrow or the next day."

"Now you're talkin'!"

Blossom and Vanellope high-fived each other, then went their separate ways.

Blossom landed in front of Megaville Junior High School in enough time for afternoon classes. Vanellope was a good kid, but she was such a handful at times, especially when it came to tutoring. Mike was meditating on a table outside while some other students had some outdoor time, not playing like elementary school kids, but often hanging about and getting fresh air. While Mike meditated, she felt an unwelcoming disturbance.

"Hey, girl..." a slimy, squeaky voice came up.

Mike opened one eye and turned her head to see an old familiar face. It was that boy Kevin, the son of the candy store owner. Kevin was well liked by girls, mostly that bimbo, Nazz Van Bartonschmeer. Mike scowled to see that Kevin was trying to pick up Blossom.

"Say, why don't you come to my place and we can have some fun?" Kevin followed Blossom.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm very busy." Blossom was instantly uncomfortable. The Professor warned the Girls that as they got older some boys may want to try to hurt them and do something horrible to them like sexually harass them and not just beat them up like the Rowdyruff Boys would back in the day.

"We can change your plans." Kevin grabbed Blossom's wrists and held them behind her back to keep her from escaping.

"Hey, let me go!" Blossom yelled out.

Kevin tried to shush her by planting a dirty kiss on her lips. Blossom's eyes widened as she tried to escape, but she couldn't. Kevin was too strong for her, even though he was born without superpowers.

"HELP!" Blossom yelled louder once Kevin stopped the forced kiss.

Mike had enough of this. She hopped from the table and approached Kevin with her arms crossed. "Leave her alone, Kevin!" she demanded, sharply.

Kevin whipped his head to see Michelene Mavinsky had grown up. Kevin snorted at her. "Well, if it isn't a little lesbian? Why don't you go play soft ball or something, huh? I'm busy having a boyfriend moment, something you'd never understand, even when you dated that little Dork!"

Mike growled and her eyes turned red as her jacket. "I said, leave her alone!" her voice grew slightly low and demonic like when she would become a wolf.

"Yeah? What're you gonna do about it?" Kevin laughed his stupid, mocking guffaw. He thought it sounded cool, but it was really stupid whenever he would do it. The other kids that liked it just pretended to so they would be on his good side.

Mike used to have a crush on Kevin, but ever since she changed Eddy's heart, she knew Kevin was no good and since that day, Mike has hated Kevin with a burning passion. Kevin had a taste of karma when Lee Kanker forced him to dance with her at the school dance, but that wouldn't work this time. Mike decided to fight. Mike yelled out and charged for Kevin, and to his surprise, Kevin was picked up and thrown in the air. Kevin cried for help and mercy, but as he landed hard on the concrete ground, Mike began pounding him. Every while and then, Mike made sure Blossom would be in a safe distance so she wouldn't get hurt, then mauled Kevin like he had never been mauled before. He really deserved this. Kevin was badly battered and was barely moving and everyone stared at Kevin's body as Mike was breathing heavily over him.

Blossom dashed over. "Are you alright?" she asked in a warm tone.

"I'll be fine, babe... Just a little scratch..." Kevin said, weakly.

"NOT YOU!" Blossom drop kicked his nose, making it break and bleed, instantly.

What a sap Kevin is to get beat up by two girls. The super heroine in danger, but the mutated girl beating the crap out of him with little to no end.

"Are you okay, Mike?" Blossom asked, taking her hands.

"This is nothing," Mike smiled. "That rat had it comin'. You won't believe how many times I wanted to strike that idiot. He's the dork if you ask me."

Blossom smiled, then the two walked off back in school as the bell rang.

"Kevin, you like, okay?" Nazz asked, standing over Kevin. "You... You... You, like, need some moisturizer, your skin looks in bad shape!"

"I JUST GOT BEAT UP BY A GIRL, NAZZ! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!?" Kevin yelled in her face.

Nazz harrumphed and walked off.

"Wait, come back!" Kevin cried, seeing his 'girlfriend' abandon him.

Bunny was watching the whole thing from her spot. So those were her targets. She knew what she had to do. The question was just, how would she do it and when? How much time did she have? Would Bunny even have to kill Mike or Blossom?


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm sorry you're in trouble now, Mike." Blossom said as she followed Mike down the hallway. During class, Mike was told to go to the principal's office and Blossom decided to go with her for support.

"Ah, it's okay." Mike assured her.

"You're not scared, are you?"

"Nah, the principal's harmless."

"I heard you were sent to the principal's office for beating up Ed's sister, Sarah."

"Can you blame me?" Mike laughed a little. "That little frog mouth had it comin'."

"Yeah, I'll give you that." Blossom shrugged with a smile.

The girls continued to walk and sat on a bench next to Mandy who held her arms and stared at the tiled floor.

"Hey, Mandy." Blossom greeted.

Mandy looked up at her and now Blossom noticed that there was blood on Mandy's hands.

"Uhh..." Blossom scooted back.

"You wanna know?" Mandy grinned, scaring Blossom half to death.

"Uh, no that's okay..." Blossom said quickly.

"What're you doing in the office, Blossom? You slip through the cracks of badness?"

"Leave her alone, Mandy." Mike demanded.

Mandy scoffed then looked away. "Whatever."

The principal's assistant, Vice Principal Public nervously came out from the door. "M-M-Mandy Delise?"

Mandy stood up and went inside, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm really sorry you got in trouble, Mike, I can go in with you, it's partly my fault." Blossom told Mike, taking her hand.

"Blossom, really, it's okay," Mike tried to settle her secret princess. "I can go in by myself, Principal Specific is not that bad."

Mandy walked out of the office with a cold grin on her face as she went to the bathroom to wash the blood off. It could have just been normal red paint, but Blossom and Mike knew that Mandy would more likely have blood on her hands than red paint.

"M-M-M-Michelene Mavinsky..." Public called the next student.

"You wait out here, I promise it's fine, Blossom." Mike kissed Blossom's forehead, then went inside the office.

"W-W-Welcome..." Public stepped aside, nervously to let Mike in, seeming to fear a raging teenage girl before they went to see the principal.

Blossom sighed and waited outside for Mike. She waited a few quiet minutes, then the bell rang and came Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Did you hear about the new girl?" Buttercup asked.

"We have a new girl?" Blossom asked.

"Yes!" Bubbles chirped. "Her name is Bunny, and she looks just like our sister! I think she's been recreated!"

"Guys, Bunny died a long time ago, remember?" Blossom clarified. "Bunny doesn't exist anymore."

"No, really, you have to see her!" Buttercup defended. "We have to find out if she's our sister or not!"

Blossom looked at them, then back at the door. "I promised Mike I'd wait for her!"

"Come on, Blossom!" Bubbles practically pulled Blossom onto her feet.

Blossom sighed and followed her sisters to see Bunny.

Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup were looking in through the gym glass doors to see the cheerleaders doing their routine with Bunny on the bleachers. Blossom noticed Bunny instantly.

"It can't be..." Blossom whispered. "Bunny's dead..."

"Plus she talks really normal like a real girl and look at her!" Buttercup pointed out.

"I can't believe it..." Blossom whispered.

Bunny stared into space and noticed she was being watched. The Girls ducked down quickly as Bunny nearly caught their glimpse.

"That can't be Bunny, we saw her be destroyed..." Blossom said.

"Her name's apparently Bunny Cranston." Buttercup said.

"Cranston?" Blossom sounded spooked now. "Dr. X's real name is Cranston! Dr. X rebuilt Bunny!"


	20. Chapter 20

Blossom decided that she should tell Mike about Bunny. Mike would protect her and keep her safe, right? She had before, why would she stop now? The bell rang as some other students went to class, but Blossom sat back on the bench she had sat on, waiting for Mike to talk with Principal Specific. She lifted her head as Mike came outside and smiled that Blossom was patient enough to wait for her.

"Sorry that took so long." Mike said.

"Um, it's okay," Blossom smiled. "What happened? Are you in trouble?"

"I have to stay in detention starting next week for a whole week," Mike explained. "He threatened to call my parents..."

"Doesn't anyone know your parents are dead?" Blossom asked, she couldn't help but bring the subject of John and Miranda up.

Mike shook her head. "The only adult that knows is Sensei Jack. Other students like the Ed's, June, Dexter, and you know. My parents were alive when I was friends with Dee Dee, but they died sometime before she died."

"What about Kevin?" Blossom stood next to her, walking to class with her.

"He's suspended for a month for sexual harassment." Mike replied. "I told Principal Specific what happened, like I was protecting you, but I still have to be punished. Tell Jen where I am in case she comes looking for me since I have to stay an hour after school now."

"Sure Mike, I'll tell her."

"Are you okay? You seem happy to see me, but you look white as a sheet. You look like you saw a ghost,...Or Lu in her cheerleading uniform."

Blossom lightly laughed at that, then sighed a little. "I saw... Bunny..."

"Bunny?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"You remember, my dead sister."

"Oh, yeah... Was it a vision?"

"No, it was really Bunny, I think Dr. X brought her back to life."

"Impossible! How could he had done that? You and the other girls are made of sugar, spice, everything nice, and a dose of Chemical X."

"Yes, but see, Dr. X also created Bell, he's pure evil." Blossom explained. "He's worse than Professor Dick!"

"Professor what!?" Mike looked agape at her.

"He went to college with the Professor, he made me and my sisters give him Chemical X to create his own Powerpuff Girls for evil and money."

"I think I heard of that when I lived on the island, whatever happened to the guy?"

Blossom gulped a little. "He died... He grew greedy enough to swallow the Chemical X and turned into a horrifying monster, threatening to destroy us and enslave the Professor. The other Powerpuff Girls attacked him because the Professor gave us love and Dick never gave them love."

"Wow..." Mike couldn't believe that. "We need to stop Dr. X before he kills everyone in Megaville."

Blossom shuddered at that. She remembered her psychic telling that Mike would die of unknown causes in the future by the time Blossom would be pregnant with her only child, Mimi. "Yeah..."

"This town's getting dangerous, Blossom." Mike added.

Blossom nodded in agreement.

The Girls went to the school library as the final hours rang in. Mike was in detention, so she couldn't help them right now. Blossom led the way to the lab. She had accidentally stumbled into it and saw Dexter recreating a robot replica of Dee Dee, but he promised to not bring her back to life if something were to happen to her, leading up to her untimely death caused by Mandark. Buttercup felt bored already, Bubbles was curious, and Blossom was determined.

"Oh, hi guys!" Bell waved.

"Hey Bell..." Bubbles and Buttercup greeted, wearily. It still felt weird to befriend Bell after all they had been through once they first met her.

"Dexter and Mary are making chemicals, I'll tell them you're here." Bell skipped off to a darker part of the lab.

"Mary's so mean, I can't believe she made Dexter cheat on Blossom like that!" Bubbles growled.

"Bubbles, Mary's the good Test twin." Buttercup clarified.

"Oh, then Susan's a bad word!" Bubbles said.

"Right..." Buttercup said, lazily.

"Girls, put these on, they're important." Blossom handed them lab coats as she fastened hers on. She even found a pair of eyeglasses and put them on. She felt grown up and mature with them, ditching her headband and looked a lot like her future self. "I feel like a real woman."

"Good afternoon, Girls." Dexter greeted with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Dexter." the Girls said back.

"Hi there!" Mary greeted.

"Hi, Mary." the Girls greeted, nicely.

"Mary, sisters are a pain, but yours is the worst pain there is, how do you do it?" Buttercup asked.

Mary chuckled with a smile, then frowned. "It's harder than it looks... Susan isn't even the smart, I'm the smart one! But, we're twins, we were isolated a lot from school and we only had each other. Johnny's our annoying little brother, but I know there's a good boy deep inside of him, even if he reads our diaries all the time and breaks into our rooms asking for stuff to make his life better..."

"Johnny's a bit of a pain." Dexter agreed. "He seemed a lot more trouble and a nuisance than Dee Dee ever was... I miss that laughter and with the 'Ooh, what does this button do?'."

"I'm really sorry for your loss, Dex." Mary put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, it is very sad," Dexter sighed, then smiled at Bell. "But, I have a new sister now!"

Bell smiled at him, then continued to walk about the lab.

"Even if she looked up to that wretched Mandark..." Dexter gritted his teeth.

"What can we help you with?" Mary asked the Girls.

Blossom sighed and stepped forward. "Mary, do you know Dr. X?"

"Wicked villain dude who is bent on destroying you and created Bell?" Mary asked.

The Girls nodded.

"Hate that guy." Mary glinted her eyes.

"Well, here's the thing," Blossom spoke again. "He created our long dead sister Bunny back to life. Knowing Dr. X, he raised her to be evil and destroy things. We didn't talk with her, but chances are she may remember us. Can you and Dexter help us?"

Mary and Dexter glanced at each other, then back at the Girls. "We'll try." they said at the same time like how Mary used to with Susan when they were younger.

The child prodigies ran some tests on the Girls. They made chemicals to make the Girls bigger, faster, and stronger. Megaville was a nice to place to live in, unless you were a target for war. It really was a nightmare if you weren't too careful. The Girls donned new outfits and new looks which complimented their new super egos. Starting with Blossom as she was technically the oldest, then Buttercup who was technically the middle child, and finally Bubbles who was technically the youngest.

Bell watched with content, she couldn't believe that in a regular school, there hold a lot of unique students. Time-traveling Otto Osworth, Boy Genius Dexter, super powered Powerpuff Girls, there was even alien hunting Dib Membrane, Gaz's annoying older brother. The geniuses finished so that the Girls would be ready for the final battle between them and Dr. X.

"We're such geniuses." Dexter and Mary said together.

"You have everything you need, use these watches to change to and from to your new super forms," Mary said, putting color coded wristwatches on the Girls. "Only, if you promise to do a favor for me, Blossom."

"What's that, Mary?" Blossom asked.

Mary smiled evily. "Beat the crap out of my sister for me."

"Sure!"

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"When do you want it done?"

"As soon as possible."

"How bout now so I can test my new powers?"

"Fine by me, just make sure our parents aren't there. Dad should be grocery shopping and Mom should be in a meeting by now anyway."

Blossom giggled. Yes, it was wrong to beat someone up just for annoying you, but maybe Susan deserved it this time.

The Test house was unusually quiet. Susan was home alone with a science fiction book she stole from Mary's separate nightstand. Susan laughed at some things she saw as unscientific and untrue to reality by experiments. She heard a strange noise though downstairs that sounded like wildfire. Was Johnny home? That couldn't be, he's supposed to be in Kendo practice until dinner. Her mother was also with a Japanese client and her father was grocery shopping for more delicacy he loved to prepare, meatloaf. Susan decided to check it out.

The fifteen-year-old girl left the comforts and safety of her shared bedroom, placing her twin sister's book down. She crept down the stairs and kept a watchful eye. Unfortunately, she was grabbed by the back occupied by a ninja poof. Susan screamed as she was assaulted, then the revealed pink ninja was actually Blossom, beating up Susan.

"This is what happens when you steal what's rightfully mine, Susan Pest!" Blossom mocked, beating the goo out of Susan like how she would fight Mojo Jojo or other villains back in Townsville.

Susan squealed in fear and pain as she was beaten to a pulp. No one would come for her though. Not even the coffee drinking family dog would come to her rescue. This could be a touch of karma befalling on Susan. First Kevin, and now Susan. Payback was a lot more painful than Susan thought it would be. Blossom finished her off by stomach kicking her against the fireplace and Blossom poofed away and back to the school library.

"That was great!" Mary cheered, seeing everything on Dexter's new computer. "Hey, Computer, can I have a copy of that video?"

"Of course, Mary..." Computer's voice said.

Dexter sighed, Computer's voice brought music to his ears. It sounded like good old times when he was a young boy with a foolish, older, ballerina sister. Back then, Dexter felt like his computer was his only friend, next to his pet Monkey, and Douglas Mordecai. Though, not even Mordecai knew about Dexter's lab, but they were great school friends. The video popped out and Dexter handed it to Mary. "Here you go, all finished!"

"Thanks, Dexter." Mary smiled, taking the video. She blushed slightly as his rubber gloved finger touched her pale, soft skinned hands.

"Sure, Mary," Dexter visibly blushed back. "Anything for a fellow member of the science club."

"BREAK IT UP, YOU TWO!" Buttercup cut in between them. "We got a world to save!"

Bubbles giggled at the boy and girl. "I think it's a lovely share."

Blossom came back and walked to them. "This Ninja costume fits well to our new powers, how'd you guys do it?"

"The former high school student Randy Cunningham left his ninja mask behind and we found it, alternated some and used for some of the Ninja's powers for some good use someday, looks like that day was today." Dexter explained.

"Whoa, Randy Cunningham was the ninja?" Buttercup sounded awestruck.

"Indeed," Mary nodded. "Only his friend Howard knew."

"Where is Randy Cunningham, these days?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, every four years a new ninja is chosen and since Randy graduated, it's all up to him to choose now." Dexter answered.

"Get your costumes on, you should face Bunny while she is still new and fresh." Mary advised.

"Thanks Dexter and Mary." the Girls said.

"You're welcome, Girls." the teen geniuses said together.

"Okay, that's just freaky." Buttercup pointed out their speaking at the same time like those Delightful Children from Down the Lane.

"Sorry, it's a habit," Mary smiled sheepishly. "I used to do it with Susan all the time."

"Good luck, girls, we're gonna get home." Dexter said.

The Girls waved and remembered what they were told. They disappeared in a ninja poof and vanished in thin air from the laboratory.

Bunny was walking down the street with some bruises on her arms and face. She was heading to Dr. X's secret lair after a long day of training to be a regular school student with aggression. Suddenly there were poofs of green, pink, and blue that filled the air. Bunny coughed a little with her eyes squeezed shut from the sudden cloud dusts. She then opened her eyes to see Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup.

"Huh?" Bunny tilted her head at them. "What're you doing?"

"Sorry, Bunny, as much as we don't want to, we have to destroy you." Blossom said.

"Destroy me?" Bunny got angry. "I'm supposed to destroy you! My father says it's good!"

"Your father?" Bubbles asked.

"Bubbles, she was reincarnated by Dr. X, remember?" Blossom whispered.

"Oh, yeah." Bubbles whispered back.

"I'll destroy you, I have to!" Bunny roared back.

The three good girls then fought against the one bad girl. Blossom was a little wore out from beating up Susan earlier, but now her life was the one in danger. The girls felt remorse for beating up Bunny like this, but it had to be done. It was kill or be killed. Bunny was weakening, but she was a lot stronger than she used to be before being instantly destroyed. Bunny's heartbeat grew low as she was on her final breaths. The Girls stood over her and Bunny ripped off their masks to meet her enemies through and through. Bunny gasped with horror once she saw their faces.

"We're sorry, Bunny, but we have to, Dr. X is a bad man, everything he told you is a lie!" Blossom cried. "What you were doing was bad, not good, bad!"

"Blossom...?" Bunny recognized her sisters/creators. "Bubbles...? Buttercup...? Bunny's sisters!" Bunny's tone and voice went back to the way it used to be.

"Yes, we can live together peacefully if you stop what you were doing before." Buttercup said, actually nicely.

"Sisters..." Bunny grinned.

"YOU, FOOL!" a threatening voice overcame them.

Everyone turned to see the dreaded Dr. X.

Bunny was very angry with him now. "Dr. X lie to Bunny!"

"Yes, I did, you minions are alike, I know what my problem is to my defeats," Dr. X towered over, grabbing Bunny by her throat. "I hire complete and total idiots! I should destroy you all and destroy my enemies myself!"

"Dr. X, let her go, you're hurting her!" Bubbles cried.

"Oh, I know I am," Dr. X was bitterly nasty. "Just like you Girls did..."

"We never hurt Bunny!" Buttercup defended.

"You ran her out-of-town and deserved to be beaten up by those escaped convicts!" Dr. X tightened his grip. "Now, you deserve to lose your sister again." he threw her on the ground.

Bunny gagged with tears streaming down her face. She looked back at the girls, somberly.

"Bunny, we love you!" the Girls cried.

Dr. X showed no sympathy and continued strangling Bunny to death.

"Bunny love Girls too..." Bunny said, weakly, then took one last breath.

Once everything was drained out of her, Dr. X dropped Bunny flat on the ground. "If you three are smart you will stay in school tomorrow... I hate to see school girls die before my eyes, breaking the truancy law." he walked away.

"Bunny!" the Girls went to their ailing sister. "Bunny...?"

"Is she-?" Bubbles asked with tears in her eyes.

Blossom shut her eyes slowly and nodded. They had lost Bunny again. There was nothing to bring her back now. Blossom took out her old hair bow from her childhood from her pocket. She always kept it. She always thought she would give it to someone very special someday. Blossom hugged the bow slightly and put it in Bunny's hair. The Girls knelt down and cried, mourning the loss and rebirth of their sister. They now knew they had to destroy Dr. X once and for all.

"Bunny miss Girls..." Bunny's soul said, watching everything.

The Grim Reaper was standing right next to her. There was also Dee Dee.

"Can't you do anything, Grim?" Dee Dee asked.

"It's nawt my place, Dee Dee," Grim told her. "I would if I could, but t'ey need to move on like Dexter moved on wit' you."

Dee Dee sighed and went to comfort Bunny. "It's okay... You can be their Guardian Angel now."

"Bunny may not do so good." Bunny told the golden-haired angel.

"You can't fail as a guardian angel," Dee Dee said. "It's your job to watch over and protect them. Heaven is a wonderful place Bunny, you'll grow to love it. I know you'll miss them, but you can see them whenever you want."

Bunny sniffled and hugged Dee Dee around her neck. "Bunny glad to know Dee Dee..."

Dee Dee smiled and patted her back. She looked back sadly as the Girls continued to cry. "Goodbye, Girls... And thank you Blossom for reuniting my two best friends in the whole wide world..."

"Come, children, it's time." Grim told them and took them to the fluffy cloud paradise.

Blossom stopped crying and wiped her eye. "I'm gonna kill that Dr. X if it's the last thing I do."

"Let's do it." Buttercup added.

"I'm in!" Bubbles finished.

The three girls put their hands together and their watches turned them into their normal, school girl forms. They then carefully picked up Bunny's nonliving body. They buried her in the family backyard. Blossom left her hair bow on Bunny's grave, Buttercup left her old ninja nun-chuck toys, and Bubbles left her Octi toy. The Girls then went inside to do some last-minute homework and come up with plans against their wretched enemy.


	21. Chapter 21

Blossom managed to get enough rest as she can get. She just hoped that everything would be alright with Dr. X being very vengeful. He had foolish minions and could probably have the will and ability to be enslave Megaville. Why didn't he think of it before? He didn't need anyone's help. First thing he did was fire all of his minions, but kept Zim around for a punching bag and maid, also GIR was good company even if he mainly annoyed Dr. X himself and was souly a pet to Bell. The Cluster prime didn't take well being booted by him, but perhaps they could spend more time trying to capture XJ9 for their belated Queen Vexas as her daughter Vega was not evil in any shape or form.

"I will destroy those Powerpuffs if it's the last thing I do," Dr. X grumbled as he worked out some plans. "Now, those Girls' weakness is Antidote X, only I don't know where I can get any... Maybe I could get that stupid monkey Mojo. Maybe I could get assistance from HIM of Hell. I'll get revenge on my brother Professor Utonium as they call him for deserting me..."

"You forget, Dr. X, you have me." a voice came behind him.

Dr. X turned to see Samantha. "You failed me, you managed to get a tooth kicked out of your puny mouth and you couldn't even destroy Megas XLR with that Coop guy."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" Samantha hissed. "Besides, I'm a Cyborg, I can't be killed, only destroyed! Gimme another chance, Cranston!"

"I told you to never call me that, Samantha."

"Just hear me out, we'll be a better team than that BRAT, Bell!"

"Do not call Bell a brat!"

"Hey, you're the one who disowned your daughter just because she failed a mission for you!"

"Why don't you go comb your hair or something? I can handle this myself." Dr. X turned his back, coldly at her.

Samantha scoffed and walked away. "Working alone will alone destroy you."

"I am not alone, I have Zim and GIR, and-" Dr. X turned to see an abandoned maid uniform. "Zim? Where did that Irken go? GIR!"

Silence.

"GIR!" Dr. X repeated. "Now, where is that SIR UNIT!? Fine! Like I said I don't need anyone else! This whole planet will be mine!" Dr. X grabbed a globe in greed.

Samantha stared at him one last time before she left. "Foolish moron..." she grumbled under her breath, creeping away.

In the shelter of Mike and Jen, they were resting. Jen was on the couch reading a magazine she got from her friends at the mall and Mike was reading a rare issue of Action Guy she never read as a kid. There was a ring at the doorbell, making both girls tip their heads up.

"I wonder who that could be?" Jen said.

"Who else besides Blossom knows we're here?" Mike wondered. "She wouldn't come without telling me. She's too polite to barge in."

"Yeah, stay close, Mike," Jen grabbed a sharp blade, carefully going to the door. Mike tagged behind her as the sisters slowly came to the door and opened it to see a tall, thin man with black hair, black as their mother's hair, and had their father's eyes. He seemed familiar, but unrecognizable somehow. "May we help you, sir?" Jen asked, cautiously.

"I'm looking for Michelene Mavinsky and Jennifer Materson." the man said.

"That's us, but who are you?" Mike asked. "What do you know about us?"

"I've known you for five and eleven years," the man replied. "I'm your brother."

Mike and Jen's eyes widened.

"Our brother ran away from home..." Jen stated.

"Yeah, we never saw him again after the death of our parents." Mike added.

"I know, but I really am your brother." the man tried to convince the junior high school student and college graduate.

"Prove it." Mike demanded, folding her arms.

"I will," the man smiled and took out an old, patched photograph. It had a younger John and Miranda Mavinsky cradling a baby boy with black hair. "This is me, when I was a baby, and John and Miranda had been married for a year..."

"James?" the girls asked.

The man nodded and confirmed with a smile, "But call me, Jamie."

"JAMIE!" the girls clutched onto him with tears in their eyes.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" Mike gushed.

"We thought you were probably dead or something, we never saw you after college and the day Mom and Dad died." Jen sniffled.

"I know," Jamie frowned sadly. "I heard. I was going to come get you girls to take you to a new home, but you were already gone before I could find you. I then couldn't live with the grief of the death of my parents and the loss of my little sisters, so I dropped out and found a group of my own, only still here in Megaville."

"Really?" Mike and Jen asked.

"Ever hear of Megas XLR?" Jamie asked his sisters.

The girls nodded.

"Well, my buddy Coop helped out with it, and we had a girl from 1,000 years into the future with us who helped us, she's wicked awesome and a bit hot..." Jamie blushed, slightly. He then cleared his throat and looked back at the girls. "I really missed you guys... It was just since Mom and Dad were killed, it was too much for me. All because Mom had those wolf and shadow powers."

"You're lucky, Jamie, you get to be normal." Mike frowned. She loved her wolf powers, but she just wanted to be a normal kid. When she was younger, the wolf powers didn't affect her in any way, but once she hit puberty, she started growing fangs and craved vengeance on everyone who got in her way.

"Actually, I'm not normal," Jamie replied. "Mom's traits are dominant over Dad's, so I got powers too."

"Wolf?" Jen asked.

Jamie shook his head. "I can control shadows."

"I can sometimes do that." Mike smiled a little.

"Yeah, I don't think Jen has that trait though." Jamie turned to his older younger sister.

"I don't, I only have wolf powers, only mine are more under control since I don't get angered easily." Jen explained.

"You always were a softy." Jamie chuckled, ruffling up her hair.

"Hey!" Jen laughed, twinging at him touching her.

"I can't wait to tell you about school, my friends, and Blossom!" Mike grew ecstatic to see her long-lost older brother. She hadn't seen him since she was four and not in school yet.

"Why don't you tell me all about it?" Jamie asked, walking into their shelter.

Mike smiled, walking in with her siblings. Yes, Mike was an orphan, but she was blessed with a wonderful extended family. Almost like Weasel, his ancestors had seen almost everything.

Jamie brought a scrapbook of the early days of the Mavinsky family before they were all separated from each other. Mike and Jen beamed, seeing their parents alive and well with Jamie being born, and raised. Mike and Jen laughed at some childhood pictures of Jamie.

"That cake must have tasted good." Mike chuckled at a photograph of Jamie messily eating his first birthday cake.

"Look at those droopy diapers!" Jamie laughed, pointing at Jen as a baby, walking around in loose diapers.

Jen laughed sheepishly, and blushed slightly. "And here's little Mike..."

"My baby picture..." Mike whispered at it. "I look kinda...Small..."

"All babies are, sis." Jamie said to her.

Mike laughed, then turned the page and felt heartbroken. She saw a photograph of their raven haired mother and red-headed father. Their father wore red like Mike and their mother wore purple like Jen. Mike heard sad piano music, looking at them. (A/N: Think: Remembrance of Courage's Past)

Flashback

Mike was a toddler. She wore red overalls with a white shirt and wore black dress shoes. Her hair was tied up in a fat red bow. She was tallking baby talk and suckling her thumb outside her happy home with her older brother was in a big scchool, her sister was in elementary school, she was just with her parents until 3:00.

"Catch, Michelene!" John called to his youngest daughter, lightly tossing her a rubber ball.

Mike cooed, looking up in alert and attention. She grasped the ball and squealed happily that she had caught it. She then started to teeth and nibble on the ball like a wild animal.

"No, Michelene," Miranda laughed, tutting. She grabbed the ball from her baby girl and wiped off the baby drool. "Like this, honey." she demonstrated by throwing and catching the ball with John over and over to let Mike understand how to play catch.

Mike oohed and awed. She wanted to play now. This game her parents called catch seemed kind of fun. Mike took the ball once her mother rolled it to her and she started to bounce it and catch the ball herself.

"She's a wonderful child." John smiled.

"Yes, I hope she and her brother and sister will love living in this peaceful village." Miranda added, with her harmonious, angelic voice.

Mike kept playing, and stopped once she saw her elder siblings. "Jen! Jame!" she babbled.

Jen and Jamie smiled at their baby sister and went to play with her.

Mike laughed as they played with her. She loved having loving, kind, and caring older siblings. Though, being the youngest would affect Mike later on, but it was the best treasure she valued in her life.

Three years later

Jamie had graduated from high school and went to college, far away from his parents and siblings, but would be back for Christmas. However, it was Jamie's turn for the story as he remembered the day. He had heard about his parents' deaths and went to collect his sisters to take him. He couldn't bear go to college anymore with the grief. Jamie discovered that his sisters were reported missing and wasn't sure what to do next. Jamie found himself kneeling on the ground and crying.

"Hey, buddy." a voice came behind him.

Jamie sniffled and turned to see his childhood friend, Coop.

"Hey..." Jamie sniffled.

"What's wrong?" Coop frowned. "Didn't you find your sisters?"

Jamie shook his head, sadly.

Coop wasn't one for tragic emotions, but he could tell his best friend was in deep depression. "Why don't you come live with me?" he offered. "I'm sure my mom's basement is big enough for us."

Jamie chuckled, slightly, but was still in deep grief over the loss of his family. "Sure, buddy."

Jamie and Coop then went to the old house Coop grew up in, only now living in his mother's basement. Eventually the two boys discovered Megas XLR and found Kiva, the girl from the future, and all became friends and started their own adventures not too far away from Megaville.

End of Flashback

"We all lived tragic lives since Mom and Dad died." Jen frowned. "I even lived in a different country, I was in Canada. I vaguely remembered Mike, but soon as I got a job at the local mall and had new friends, I forgot about almost everyone else who had been in my life before. It's like I was reborn or something."

"Same with me," Mike added. "I still had the last name Mavinsky, but my foster family kept my name since I remembered that as my name, and that stupid name Michelene." she grumbled, mentiong her embarrassing birth name.

Jamie chuckled a little. "I never did like that name either, I liked your new name Mike a lot better."

"Thanks, bro." Mike chuckled.

Jamie laughed back, ruffling up her hair. "You really grew up, didn't you? You got a boyfriend, yet?"

"Not exactly." Mike shook her head, lightly. "I mean, I had this boy Eddy, but we had a bit of changes since he went out of town for a while, then I hooked up with this girl Blossom."

"Girl? Blossom?" Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Our sister's kind of different, Jamie..." Jen said, trying not to offend her sister's lifestyle and make her brother feel uncomfortable."

"Oh, it's cool, I just never personally knew someone like that." Jamie smiled apologetically.

"I know, you never know what it's like unless you see it yourself." Mike said.

"Right." Jen agreed to that conclusion. "I had a phase like that when I was your age, but I grew out of it once I met a certain guy in my life."

"Who was the girl?" Jamie followed up.

Jen blushed slightly. "One of my best friends Nikki... We even kissed once... I just wanted to experiment, sometime after high school graduation, and since she was one of my best friends, she was kind enough to let me sample her. We realized it wouldn't work out, so we moved on a bit to boys again. I think Mike's sure of herself though, she has a lot of fan girls in school."

"Whoa, my baby sister the babe magnet!" Jamie wooted.

"Please don't call me that." Mike sounded slightly embarrassed and angered.

"Sorry, sis." Jamie smiled.

Mike smiled back. Her cell phone began to ring, then she took it out to see Blossom was calling her. "Excuse me." she walked off to another room to privately talk with her girlfriend.

"I can't believe Mike's all grown up..." Jamie sighed. "I'm sorry I abandoned you guys... But, Mom and Dad..."

"It's okay, I just can't believe you still remember them... I really miss them..." Jen turned to her brother.

"We all do, sis," Jamie sighed. "Do you have a picture of them?"

"Just one of them on their honeymoon." Jen took out the picture Mike gave her of the happy couple.

"I have this one." Jamie took out a picture of John and Miranda holding a newborn Jamie in their arms.

"What were they like?" Jen asked, very curious and happy she had someone who would know.

"I'll tell you and Mike later, I know you'd love to know." Jamie smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Do you know who killed them?" Jen asked.

Jamie's face turned grim and sighed. "Yes, but be careful once I tell you."

"Okay."

"Dr. X killed Mom and Dad..."

"What's up, Blossom?" Mike asked on her phone. "I had a surprise visit."

"So did we," Blossom said, referring to herself and her sisters. "We had to fight someone with our new powers from Dexter and Mary."

"Who was it?"

"Do you remember me telling you about my sister, Bunny?"

"Yes, why would-" Mike's voice broke. "Blossom..."

"Dr. X recreated Bunny and we're all doomed," Blossom explained. "He's after everyone... I'm worried you could be next."


	22. Chapter 22

Mike exited the room, bearing a grim expression her face, coming toward her siblings. "Dr. X is on the loose, the Girls could be in danger... We could be next..."

"Dr. X?" Jamie groaned. "I was hoping he was dead with those fiends like Dr. Brisbane, The Sorceror, and Tarus Bulba."

Mike shook her head. "I don't know about the Sorcerer underground Megaville High School or Taurus Bulba, and Dr. Brisbane trains the Rowdyruff Boys outside of town, but Dr. X is alive."

"I've always wanted to give that jerk a piece of mind after what he did to Mom and Dad." Jamie gritted his teeth. "I guess he didn't count on the children of John and Miranda to take over Mom's powers."

"Did Dad have any powers?" Jen asked.

"No, Dad was only an intelligent mortal," Jamie shook his head. "He and his family were smart enough to take over the village. He graduated from high school at age ten and got a college degree at thirteen."

"Whoa, I never knew I came from a smart guy and mutant girl." Mike was amazed at her family's history.

"Mom and Dad were very special people, Mike, not a lot of people realize that." Jamie smiled at her.

"Tell me about it." Jen smiled too.

"Are your friends going to be okay?" Jamie asked.

"Blossom and her sisters? They should be fine, they're superheroes." Mike replied.

"Professor Utonium created them." Jen explained to her brother.

"Professor Utonium?" Jamie's eyes widened. "I hadn't heard that name since college!"

"You know him?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Jamie smiled. "He used to be a chemistry professor. I always flunked his class, but he's a cool guy... For a total brainiac."

Mike and Jen laughed softly at Jamie's sense of humor.

"We need to prepare for Dr. X, who knows who he'll strike next?" Mike said, cautiously.

Random Forest

There were two junior high school children running. The girl was laughing. The girl had short cut brown hair with big blue eyes, a white shirt with a red apple in the center, red pants, white shoes and wore a purple jacket around her waist. "Come on, Mikey! It's okay!" the girl called out to the child with her.

"I don't know if this is safe, Robyn," the boy, Mikey, came out. He had short lighter brown hair with a gray shirt with a black zero on it with red shorts and white shoes as well. "We could get in trouble."

"Come on, don't be such a scaredy cat!" Robyn laughed, pulling his arm. She then pulled him hard and accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry, sir!"

"That's okay..." the man said, revealing to be Dr. X.

"Oh, no, you're-" Robyn backed up with Mikey, clutching his hand. "HELP!"

"Foolish children!" Dr. X laughed and killed the two children instantly.

"And in other news, in a forest not too far from Megaville, two children were found murdered, Mikey Believe and Robyn Snyder," the newscaster said on the living room television set belonging to the Powerpuff Girls, much to their shock and horror. "Many residents could be in peril if they do not evacuate as soon as possible, but those remaining behind closed doors of their homes are required to lock their doors and stay inside at all times and schools will be closed for safety and sake of the children."

"Oh, no!" Blossom cried.

"I bet Dr. X did it!" Buttercup hissed, balling her hands into fists. "Boy, if I had him here, I'd give him a BAM! POW! ZOOM! Right in the kisser!"

"Oh, Courage, I hope Sensei Jack will be okay." Bubbles told the pink pooch in her possession.

'We'll get Dr. X or my name isn't John R. Dilworth, and it's not,' Courage said to himself, enjoying the comfort and warmth of Bubbles' tender and loving soul.

"Girls, school is closed until further notice." the Professor said, coming in with a fluffy pink apron.

"We know." the Girls said together.

"Our old neighbor Robyn and classmate Mikey have been killed, it's on the news." Blossom said, sadly. "I hope Mike's okay."

"Oh, I'm sure she and her sister will be fine, Mike's a strong girl." the Professor assured her.

"I have to see Mike!" Blossom hugged her knees tightly.

"I'm sorry, Blossom, but that's out of the question," the Professor told her. "With a mass murderer on the loose, you Girls could get yourselves in even greater danger than back in Townsville."

"Please, Professor, I need to see her!" Blossom squeezed her hands together.

The Professor looked at her and sighed. "Just watch out, I don't want you getting hurt. It'd be really saddening to have one of you Girls gone."

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles all cringed at that. The Professor never really knew about Bunny when she was alive and died before their eyes.

Blossom took her hooded jacket as the skies seemed gray and grim ever since the report of the murders earlier. Blossom tucked her hood over her head and flew from home into the dark, scary forest where Mike and Jen lived. What she didn't know, was that she was being watched by vile villains. Blossom made sure she would be safe and out of sight of the murderer, rumored, but truthfully to be Dr. X. Blossom smiled as she looked over the Tartovosky house to see Dexter and Bell safe inside together. Blossom squinted at the Test house, seeing Susan, looking as hideous as ever. Why does that Eugene Hamilton boy even have a crush on her? She's totally and completely unlikable. She makes her brother Johnny seem tolerable and that's not a good sign since Johnny is as annoying as the legendary Scrappy Doo. Suddenly, something in the air struck Blossom down, making her wail out and plummet to the ground.


	23. Chapter 23

Blossom weakly opened her eyes and they suddenly widened at the sight of HIM. "Y-Y-You!" she gasped.

"Surprised to see me?" HIM asked in a menacing tone.

"You go away, I might be alone, but I'm gonna beat you so bad, just like back in the old days!" Blossom snarled.

"Oh, Blossom, I'm not here for a fight," HIM said, coolly, stroking Blossom's face. "My, you're growing into a beautiful girl... Just wait, someday when you least expect it, I'm going to give you the surprise of a lifetime!"

"Try me, after all I been through, nothing can surprise me, HIM!" Blossom sneered, slapping his claws off her pure face.

HIM hissed at her, glaring nastily. "WHY YOU LITTLE! JUST WAIT, I'LL BE BACK!" he roared in her face with beastly eyes and disappeared back into Hell where he belonged.

"What's up with that guy?" Blossom asked herself, rubbing her face and was grateful there were no injuries. She then got back up and traveled into the mysterious village that was beyond the dark, forbidden forest of Megaville. Blossom got strange looks, being from the city part of Megaville as she passed through and saw the villagers. There was a young Hawaiian girl there with a strange blue creäture for a pet. Blossom looked all over and saw three older children, one was a girl with a boy who appeared to be her brother and the other boy was shorter and had a blue arrow on his forehead with no hair on his bald scalp. Blossom made sure they wouldn't hurt her as she went looking for Mike and Jen.

In Dr. X's lair, he was dealing with a mirror now. He had pushed it out of Bell's old bedroom and placed it in front of him. He had created a device to make mirror images from parallel universes to come out into his world. He knew exactly where to go. He decided to summon the three, evil little girls who are like the Powerpuff Girls, but like said, are evil. They were called the Powerpunk Girls. The Girls had been very similar to the original Girls, but had a lot of major differences.

For starters, the oldest one, Berserk. She was similar to Blossom, but wicked evil with her leadership skills. While Blossom was bossy at times with her sisters, Berserk is a dictator with bossiness. She can be controlling and sarcastic when it comes to her sisters, and even beating up random people for no reason. She is smart as Blossom and uses her intelligence to usually bully others.

Brat was Bubbles' evil counterpart. Brat is considered the youngest too, and when Bubbles cries almost all the time, Brat NEVER has once in her life cried. She is a lot like the original Buttercup in comparison, but is, well, a brat, as her name implies. The only childish thing Brat has really done was whine and complain as Bubbles would be the childish, timid one of the group.

Finally, there was Brute. Buttercup and Brute aren't all that much different. However, when Buttercup bullies her sisters and other people, she usually doesn't mean it and is only teasing, and when apologize when sincere or forced to. Brute would never apologize to anyone for anything and loves beating up people for no reasons. Brute has Buttercup's masculine side, such as being rude and crude, and gross to other people, sometimes her own sisters.

Together, these three are a dangerous mix. They live in the mirror world of Megaville due to the Powerpuff Girls moving there and attending Megaville Elementary School.

VileMega Junior High School

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" the school children called, from outside the school with the Powerpunk Girls against Mandy's mirror counterpart, Mallory.

"Please, don't hurt me, I didn't mean it." Mallory almost sounded like she was going to cry. You can probably guess that everything Mandy is, Mallory is not. Her mirror counterpart is a complete wuss, a total cry baby, and often stays safe in her home having tea parties with her stuffed unicorn collection.

"You're gonna wish you never did it!" Brute snapped.

Mallory screamed and started crying, then ran away.

"What a baby!" Brat scoffed.

"Come on, let's get her!" Berserk commanded with a wicked grin.

"Yeah!" the Girls agreed, then started chasing after Mallory.

Mallory noticed them behind her, then ran further and ran into the girls bathroom to cry in peace.

"Hey, leave her alone!" a girly girl who looked like Mike if she wore her hair in pigtails, a pink and white polka-dotted dress, and high heels with some makeup called to the Powerpunk Girls. (A/N: From the Mike, Lu, & Og episode: For the Love of Mike)

"Stay out of this, Michelene!" Berserk snarled at her. "This doesn't concern you!"

"I hate you!" Michelene snapped and walked away.

"What kind of stupid name is Michelene anyway?" Brute snickered.

"Aw, forget her, we got a unicorn princess to fight!" Berserk said, dashing into the girls bathroom with her sisters.

The girls made it in, only they couldn't find Mallory.

"Hey, where'd she go!?" Berserk looked around.

"This is your fault, you had to talk to that princess pussy Michelene!" Brute hit her on the head.

"HEY, DON'T HIT ME!" Berserk hit her back.

The sisters started fighting.

"You guys are idiots." Brat rolled her eyes, then saw a swirling pattern in the mirror. "What's that? HEY! GUYS!"

Berserk and Brute took a break from fighting.

"WHAT NOW, BRAT!?" Brute hissed.

"What's that!" Brat pointed to the pattern.

Berserk and Brute went to look at it.

"Hey, Einstein, what is that thing?" Brute pointed, asking the leader sister.

"How the fuck should I know?" Berserk asked, rhetorically.

Suddenly, a monstrous hand grabbed the Girls and pulled them out of the bathroom.

"HEY!" the Girls yelled.

Dr. X's Lair, Megaville

The Girls fell out of the mirror, landing on their butts. "HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?"

"Hello, Girls." Dr. X stood over them.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Brute asked, unimpressed with his villainous introduction.

"Good afternoon, girls, my name is Dr. X." the super villain welcomed them.

"Whatever, we got a girl to beat the tar out of!" Brat stood on her feet.

"What if I told you that you could beat up the Powerpuff Girls?" Dr. X offered.

"The Powerpuff Girls?" the Powerpunks asked.

"What do you know about them?" Brat asked.

Berserk looked around herself. "Aw, man, we must be that stupid mirror world again! I'm outta here!" she started to fly off, but Dr. X grabbed her hair and pulled her back. "HEY! WATCH THE HAIR!"

"Listen, you Girls can help me," Dr. X told them. "Together we can defeat the Powerpuff Girls once and for all. I need my revenge, besides, they had that guardian angel of Deanna Debra Tartovosky on their side."

"Deanna Debra?" Brat asked.

"Drax's sister died?" Berserk asked.

"That explains why he's such a pussy." Brute added.

"Come on, are you with me or not?" Dr. X asked.

The Girls looked at him, and each other.

"What's in it for us?" Berserk asked.

"Yeah, why should we?" Brat added.

"World domination, of the real, naturally good world!" Dr. X gloated.

The Girls smirked and grew determined.

"Alright, we'll do it, but don't think we'll do everything you say!" Berserk agreed.

"Excellent!" Dr. X laughed, wickedly with them.

Mavinsky Shelter

"Blossom, this is my brother, Jamie, Jamie, this is my friend Blossom." Mike introduced as Blossom came into their shelter safely.

"So, you're Blossom," Jamie smirked. "Nice to meet you."

"Jamie?" Blossom raised an eyebrow. "You look familiar somehow..."

"You must be thinking of the Jamie who worked on Megas XLR with Coop." Jamie said.

"Are you?" Blossom's eyes widened.

Jamie nodded his head. "After our parents died, I didn't have anywhere else to go, so I moved in with Coop in his mom's basement. I missed my family a lot, but... Our family is now whole again."

"Are you gonna live with your sisters forever?" Blossom asked, sounding hopeful.

"Maybe," the black-haired man shrugged. "Still haven't found me a girlfriend."

"How about Kiva?" Mike offered.

"I don't think I'm her type, plus she's like 1,000 years older than me." Jamie lightly chuckled.

"1,000 years?" Blossom raised an eyebrow. "I thought she was an alien or something."

"No, she's from the 31st century," Jamie explained. "She used to pilot Megas XLR. We didn't get along much at first, but overtime we grew to become friends. She's back home now, though."

"There's someone there for everyone, Jamie, I found Blossom." Mike took Blossom's hand with a smile.

"The last time I saw my baby sister, she was only four years old, and now she's on her way to high school," Jamie smiled. "Now I know how Mom and Dad felt when I was on my way to junior high myself."

"Was I born yet?" Mike wondered.

"Let's see... I was thirteen, Jen was seven, and I think you were two years old then." Jamie tried to recollect. "So, what's this I hear about you living on a deserted island?"

"When I was eleven with my foster family, there was an exchange program to send us to an island with six people," Mike explained. "I decided to do it, Sister Mary Margaret said it'd be a learning experience. She kinda talked me into it, but I did it, and survived. The islanders were more like family to me than my foster family. The kids live around here now, their names are Lu and Og, I don't think you'll have trouble finding those two in the phonebook." she laughed.

"When did you find out you were adopted?" Jamie asked.

"The next year." Mike said, softly.

"Wasn't too weird or rough on you, was it?"

"Not really, I always felt different from those two parents I had, I was thankful to have them, but they still didn't feel right..."

"And Jen lived in Canada?"

"Toronto, if I remember correctly."

Jamie smiled at his sister and hugged her and Jen. "I'm so glad you two are alive and safe."

Blossom smiled at them. She was a part of their family, but she still was very happy and felt fortunate for them.


	24. Chapter 24

"Come on, let's take a walk outside, the villagers won't hurt you since I'm with ya." Mike offered to Blossom.

"Okay, Mike." Blossom smiled and followed her out to the village, leaving the shelter.

"I can't believe my little sisters are all grown up." Jamie remarked as he watched Mike and Blossom leave.

"You think Mom and Dad will be proud?" Jen asked.

"I'm sure they already are." Jamie told her with a smile.

Jen smiled back, feeling thrilled to have her brother back in her life.

Blossom and Mike walked hand in hand around the village. Some villagers glanced at Blossom since she was not one of them, but they didn't seem to mind. Mike was accompanying her and Mike was one of the greatest villagers of the forest, being daughter of John Mavinsky himself. The girls continued to walk and Mike shared some stories and histories about the village and all who lived there before and now times. Suddenly, three lights charged in the air and slammed down, pushing the girls back. The girls coughed and Blossom thought she recognized the streaks of light.

"The Rowdyruff Boys?" Blossom wondered.

The first figure, Berserk came out. "Not even close, sister!"

"The Powerpunk Girls!" Blossom cried.

"The who?" Mike asked.

"They're like me and the Girls, only EVIL!" Blossom explained.

"Berserk!" the red one said.

"Brat!" the blue one said.

"And I'm Brute!" the green one said.

"You girls picked the wrong day to come to this village." Mike said, her teeth turning into fangs and her eyes turning red as Berserk's.

"Try us, Butch!" Brute mocked Mike's lesbian makeover.

Mike growled. "Blossom, get ready to fight!"

"With pleasure!" Blossom nodded. She had defeated the Powerpunk Girls once, she could do it again.

However, the battle ranged. The Powerpunk Girls had more people on their side and could hurt Mike and Blossom a lot quicker and easier. The fight seemed to have gone on forever. Blossom and Mike were nearly bruised from the Girls who were truly created for evil. Not even the combination of Chemical X and wolf powers could stop the Powerpunks. It seemed as though Dr. X made the right choice by choosing the Powerpunk Girls to defeat Blossom and Mike. Blossom was knocked out cold and Mike was nearly damaged beyond repair.

"Here, wolfy, wolfy, wolfy..." Brute clamped her teeth, coming aggressively with her sisters.

Mike looked at them, baring an angered expression. She then roared weakly, sounding like a puppy training to become a big, brave dog.

The Sisters laughed at Mike's attempt to scare them off.

"That was it?" Brute laughed.

"Do it one more time," Berserk requested between giggles. "Come on."

Mike glared evilly again, then a full-grown wolf roar came out.

"Huh?" the Powerpunk Girls were shocked and confused.

Suddenly mysterious shadows came for them and started to attack them. The Powerpunk Girls were nearly mauled and attacked by the possessed shadows. Jen came to the side and went to protect her sister and family friend and hugged them as the battle raged on. The shadows held the evil girls down to keep them from going anywhere. Jamie then cam and saw the girls stuttering and whimpering.

"SILENCE!" Jamie hissed at them.

The Girls whimpered and tried to sort themselves after pleas of not getting hurt or killed.

"If you ever come near my sister again..." Jamie glared at them.

"That...That was your sister?" Berserk asked, trying to act innocent. "Of course, if we knew that was your sister, we wouldn't have done that! I didn't know, did you, Brute?"

"No! Of course not!" Brute said, nervously. "Did you, Berserk?"

"No, of course not!" Berserk answered.

Both Girls looked at their youngest sister. "Brat?"

Brat turned to them and foolishly nodded.

Jamie roared, releasing more demonic shadows, but releasing them.

"Uh, toodles!" Brute called, then zipped away with her sisters.

Jamie hardened his gaze at them and saw Jen come with a job well done smile to congratulate him. Jen however, frowned and felt smaller as Jamie looked mad. "Let's go home." he demanded.

Jamie, Jen, Mike, and Blossom then walked off. Night fell a lot quicker than expected.

"Jen?" Jamie spoke up after enclosed silence.

Jen tilted her head to show he had her attention.

"Take Blossom home, I want to talk to our sister." Jamie demanded.

"Yes, Jamie," Jen nodded, then went to the girls in the back. "Come Blossom, Mike? Good luck." Jen sighed and walked into town with Blossom following behind her.

Blossom glanced at Mike, then kept walking.

Mike wasn't sure what she did wrong, but Jamie was angry with her, and that scared her.

"Michelene?" Jamie called to his youngest sister sharply.

Mike winced once her birth name was called and she slowly walked to her brother. She then nearly tripped and looked down to see Jamie's huge foot print imprinted in the ground. She then went to beside her brother.

"Mike, I am very disappointed." Jamie said, gravely.

"Jamie, I'm sorry..." Mike said, softly.

"You or Jen shouldn't have told anyone about our powers, I am your new legal guardian, and Mom and Dad always told me to never tell anyone about our powers, we could be killed, and what's worse, you put Blossom in danger!" Jamie sounded like a disappointed father. "I was scared for you all!"

"Y-You were?" Mike looked up with tears in her chocolate eyes.

"Yes, I was scared I would lose you two." Jamie looked down at her, somberly. "I'm glad you both are alive and safe, but now I'll be your new legal guardian."

"You know what?" Mike asked with a gentle smile.

"What?" Jamie asked back with a smile as well.

"I think those Powerpunk Girls were kinda scared."

Jamie chuckled, then went to tackle his youngest sister. "That's cuz no one messes with your brother!"

"Oh, no, no!" Mike laughed as she was tackled to the ground. She then laughed and playfully bit Jamie on the ear.

Jamie laughed and they rolled and laughed, under the stars of their village.

"Jamie, you're great." Mike said.

"You're great too, Mike." Jamie said back.

"We'll always be together, right?"

Jamie's smile disappeared. "Well Mike, you know, we all can't live forever. But, look at the stars."

Mike looked up at the sky.

"The greatest people of the world are up there watching over us," Jamie advised. "Mom and Dad are up there. And they'll always be there for you, even if they may not be living anymore. We are all connected in the great circle of life."

"Wow..." Mike whispered, feeling grateful.

Jamie smiled, then went to take his sister inside for the late evening.


	25. Chapter 25

The Girls were with the Professor in Megaville costume shop. Buttercup was looking at some of the scary, frightening costumes like serial killers and karate outfits with fake blood on them. Bubbles was looking at costumes for little girls such as ballerinas and fairy princesses. Blossom scanned at the costumes, but none were what she really wanted, such as Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Supergirl, Blossom then had an aha moment and zipped to a costume she hadn't seen since she was in kindergarten. Freedom Girl! Blossom took the outfit with the golden tiara with blue and white starred ensemble with a red and white striped colonial cape.

"Professor, can I have this costume?" Blossom asked, clutching the outfit.

The Professor smiled and patted her head. "I don't see why not. Would you Girls like to trick or treat this year?"

Buttercup scoffed at that question. "Trick or treating's for babies, Professor! No one in sixth grade trick or treats anymore!"

"Oooohhh I wanna get some sweet taffy and chocolate coins this year!" Bubbles cheered, wearing a ghost cheerleader costume.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at her sister and took an outfit that looked like a samurai cloth like what Jack used to wear before he became a teacher.

Blossom happily took the costume and paid for it with her own money. The Girls took their costumes and left the shop. Across the street from the shop was Kevin with Jonny 2x4, Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, and Ed's little sister, Sarah. They stared angrily at the Girls as they left happily and peacefully into the family car and went back home to get on their costumes in time for the Halloween dance at Megaville Junior High School.

"That girl thinks she's so great!" Kevin mocked Blossom. "Just cuz she's got superpowers and hanging around that dork Eddy's ex-girlfriend!"

"I WANT REVENGE AGAINST THEM BOTH!" Sarah hissed, yelling annoyingly.

"Rolf finds the Masculine Named Girl and Hair Bowed Powerpuff Girl to be a nuisance the public educational system!" Rolf added.

"All those girls do is beat up everyone else and push us aside when we should be the popular ones!" Jimmy yelled, surprisingly threatening for a boy his strength and delicateness.

"Like, yeah! Mike's nothing special, she's just some butch girl who thinks she can scare everyone and make lesbians in the school system, it's so not cool!" Nazz added.

"Let's rally up, and give that pink girl a taste of her own medicine," Kevin grinned, evilly, more evil than Eddy's brother. "I hear her callin' Mike her prince, let's trick her with some kind of note and get her to meet us instead. When she's alone, she's a wuss, but with all of us together, we can take her down!"

"And no one will ever know!" Jonny said with a smile. "Plank's good at keeping secrets!"

Everyone glanced at him, then back at each other evilly.

"And I just know how to do it." Sarah grinned evilly.

"I'm good at forging signatures." Jimmy took out an Action Guy pen dropped from Mike the other day in the passing period of school.

"Rolf agrees to this act of the blacking of the mail!" Rolf put his hand forth to put the other hands on his as a team effort.

"Excellent." Kevin grinned as a flash of lightning illuminated his face and they all agreed to pull the wool over Blossom's eyes.

The Cul-De-Sac kids walked off together, laughing in victory. As they left, Dexter poked his head out, overhearing the conversation since it involved Blossom. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I must do something to save Blossom before she gets alone and seriously hurt and I don't care if it takes me all night!" Dexter grew determined and serious.

"Dexter, time to buy a Halloween costume, I got you this cute little suit!" Mrs. Tartovosky took out a fluffy bunny costume with a grin.

"MAAAOOOOMMM!" Dexter whined in embarrassment, turning as red as the color of his hair.

Halloween afternoon came and the Girls were having a little snack and finishing some homework before the dance. Blossom came in excited as Buttercup and Bubbles' faces were buried in their text books.

"I got a letter from Mike!" Blossom called, holding the paper. "She wants me to come to the dance with her, but meet her in the alley away from the school at 9:00 tonight!"

"Why can't she come and pick you up?" Buttercup asked.

"I dunno, but Mike's mysterious," Blossom shrugged. "The letter just says; 'Blossom, meet me in the alley away from the school at 9:00 tonight, signed Your Prince'."

"Well, okay, just make sure you be careful, that alley's kind of scary." Buttercup advised.

"Yeah, there could be a bad guy hiding in there!" Bubbles cried.

"Guys, I'll be fine, I got Mike with me." Blossom assured them with a smile.

With hope, Blossom would be fine. She wouldn't. Night came quick and the Professor was downstairs waiting for them to get dressed in their costumes and he would take the Girls to the dance.

"Come along, Girls, we don't wanna be late!" the Professor called.

"We're coming!" the Girls called from their bedrooms.

One by one, the girls came down to him. Buttercup was dressed like a samurai with a blade, Bubbles was in her ghostly cheerleading costume, and Blossom was Freedom Gal.

"Now, Buttercup, I don't want you using that blade on anyone." the Professor advised.

"Yes, Professor." Buttercup sighed, aggressively.

The Girls got in the car and sat as the Professor drove to the school. Several other kids were going in all dressed up and ready to have some fun. Blossom walked out, looking around to see if she could catch Mike early. She ate some treats, drank some punch, and waited for 9:00 to come. Blossom talked with some girls in school who were jealous she was with Mike when they wanted to be in her shoes.

"Have you guys seen Mike tonight?" Blossom asked since they were talking about the mysterious girl in school so much.

"No, I haven't seen her since history class." Little Suzy shrugged in her girl scout costume.

"Same here." Tootie added, dressed as Zelda from the Legend of Zelda.

"Maybe she's running late, don't worry about it, Blossom." Mabel Pines in a jelly jar costume assured her with a friendly smile.

"I guess, thanks for the company, guys." Blossom smiled a little.

"It's no problem, plus it's nice to meet Mike Mavinsky's girlfriend and see she's nice and normal." Madelyn Dinkley, the younger sister of Mystery Inc.'s Velma, in a fairy costume smiled.

Blossom laughed a little and kept smiling. She then looked to see it was about 9:00 now. "Well, I'm gonna see Mike now, I guess. Nice meeting you girls." she walked away from them.

"That girl is so lucky..." Tootie whispered. "I don't know how I'll be able to enjoy this party living with the envy..."

Suddenly, Timmy Turner walked by in a Link costume from the Legend of Zelda.

"TIMMY!" Tootie gushed, then went to pounce on him.

Timmy screamed and ran away from Tootie.

In the alley, Blossom went and walked in, seeing a shadowed figure. "Mike, why did you wanna meet me in the alley?"

The figure revealed to be Kevin with a spooky flashlight against his face to make him look demonic. "Mike couldn't make it!"

"You're in for it now!" Sarah added, shoving Blossom after sneaking behind her.

Blossom grunted in pain and landed on her knees. "What do you guys want from me?"

"None of you and Mike around school anymore! Everyone always wants you guys and none of the rest of us!" Jimmy kicked her in the side. "I'm always the kid sent to the nurse's office, Sarah's always being called a teacher's kiss-up, Rolf is confusing to everyone, Kevin is suspended for sexual harassment!"

"When do we get the grape juice? Plank and me heard there would be grape juice." Jonny added, standing tall with his wooden companion.

"SHUT UP, STUPID!" Sarah shoved him into a trash can, grabbing the lid. "Now, we're gonna get rid of you and that stupid Mike! Scream all you want for your prince, she ain't gonna hear you!"

"Hey, let her go!" a voice growled.

"W-Who said that?" Kevin looked around, nervously.

"Your worst nightmare." a wolf stepped forward in an Action Guy costume.

The kids screamed and ran away like the cowards they were.

"Now leave Blossom Utonium and Mike Mavinsky alone or you're really gonna get it!" the wolf barked.

"I'm telling my Mom! She's in charge of the PTA!" Sarah yelled.

The wolf grabbed the trash can lid Sarah had and flung it toward her.

Sarah screamed, got hit in the head and fell hard against the sidewalk and scraped her face.

"Sarah!" Jimmy cried, grabbing her hand and running with her.

Blossom panted and wiped her face. The wolf turned back into human form, but the face was covered.

"Um... Whoever you are, thank you." Blossom said.

The figure turned and removed the mask.

"Oh, Mike!" Blossom pulled her into a hug.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Mike asked.

"I got your letter, but I found those guys instead." Blossom explained.

"Letter?" Mike raised an eyebrow. "I never sent you a letter... I tried to call you earlier, but for some reason my phone was out of range."

"But, I got this letter, it's your handwriting." Blossom handed the letter from earlier.

Mike took it and read it. "I never wrote this! I bet that softy marshmallow Jimmy wrote this! He's been forging signatures for years!"

"How could he do that?"

"He's always been a little softy, but ever since a Friendship Day with him and the other kids that weren't the Ed's, he's had a dark side. I used to feel sorry for that kid, even if he did hang out with Sarah, but once he framed my Eddy, I had to get back at him for making life hell for my Eddy and his friends!"

"Mike, you're such a great person." Blossom smiled.

"Ah, it's nothin'," Mike smiled sheepishly. "Stay away from those Cul-De-Sac kids, especially Kevin and Sarah. Kevin will bribe you with candy since his dad owns the jawbreaker candy store and Sarah'll just tattle cuz she's Ed's little sister. Jonny is kind of harmless, except when he does that stupid Captain Melon Head thing."

"Sounds like you go way back with the Cul-De-Sac kids." Blossom remarked, following Mike back inside the school for the party.

"Yeah, I guess," Mike shrugged. "They're not as cool as they think they are. 'Specially that Nazz girl, she makes Lu seem tame."

"So, how did you know where to find and save me?"

"Dexter told me, he had spied on those kids and he told me everything, then I decided they needed a trick or treat surprise of their own. Come on, let's get inside before you freeze.

The girls came back into the school as Halloween songs such as Monster Mash came on.

"Oh, Mike!" the members of the Mike fan club dashed over.

"Guys, do you mind? I kinda want some privacy with Blossom here." Mike gently shoved them away.

"Oh, sorry Mike!" Tootie blushed sheepishly.

"It's cool, we respect your privacy, Mike!" Little Suzy added.

"Are you gonna dance with Blossom, Mike?" Madelyn asked.

"We might, I just kinda wanna give Blossom some fresh and air time with me after what we've been through with that rat, Kevin." Mike smiled apologetically to her many admirers. She had never been this popular back at St. Albans.

"Of course, Mike, enjoy your time!" Kuki Sanban saluted in her fairy tale princess costume and left with Abigail Lincoln, who was dressed as a cowboy.

The girls nodded, then walked off to be with other friends and students to enjoy the party.

"This is a pretty cool party." Blossom smiled.

"Yeah, Halloween's great." Mike smiled, then she saw something in the corner of her eyes. She saw a pink skinned boy wearing an Elvis Presley zombie costume with a taller boy dressed as a pizza slice and a medium height boy dressed as an amoeba. "Ed, Edd, and Eddy?" she gasped.

The boys turned, revealing themselves as such. "MIKE!"

Mike laughed and ran to them. "Oh, man, I haven't seen you three since fourth grade!"

"Salutations, Mike, it's great to see you again, boy you have changed a bit." Double D said, noticing her change in hairstyle.

"Oh, yeah," Mike laughed, raking her fingers through her ginger hair. "Things changed since Eddy and I broke up. Sorry about that, Eddy..."

"That's okay, I'm over it," Eddy assured her. "Who ya datin' now anyway?"

Mike smiled and took Blossom by the hand, pulling her close to the boys. "Guys, this is Blossom, she's my new girlfriend."

"Hi." Blossom smiled and waved sheepishly.

"Blossom sounds like a girl's name, Mike." Ed said.

"It is," Mike clarified.

"Blossom? I thought you were dating Dexter." Double D said.

"Boy, you guys haven't heard? Dexter and Susan Test were making out, so I comforted Blossom and we've been together ever since."

"Ah, yes, the Florence Nightingale effect." Double D sounded familiar with Mike's explanation.

"Common to anyone, anywhere." Blossom agreed.

"What?" Ed tilted his head, not knowing what the two geniuses were talking about.

"Well, nice to meet ya, Blossom, I guess," Eddy shrugged. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Freedom Gal!" Blossom made a heroic pose. "With my lasso of truth, you will feel punished for your actions and have no choice but to surrender!"

"Freedom Gal, pfft, what a stupid name." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Eddy, be nice." Mike scolded him.

"Yes, Mike, sorry... I just don't like them comic books much," Eddy shrugged. "I usually read car or rock and roll magazines."

"I think it's a great costume, Blossom." Double D smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, nice amoeba costume, though it kinda brings back painful and annoying memories." Blossom smiled at him.

"I want candy!" Ed chirped, then went to the snack table.

"We better get goin', see ya chicks later." Eddy followed.

"Enjoy, ladies." Double D smiled and went away.

Mike smiled at them, then turned to Blossom. "Come on, why don't we dance?"

Blossom shrugged, then followed to dance with Mike. She felt like she couldn't at first, but her prince was dancing with her. She did her best to follow to the flow and tune of the music and do as the song did followed with the other students in the school. It was a Thriller of a night.

Later that night, Mike had gone home quickly before her powers would take full circle. The Girls waited outside to be picked up by the Professor to come home and get some rest after a big night with the others. Suddenly, before anything coud really happen.

"HELP!" a distant voice cried out.

"What was that?" Buttercup noticed the distant voice, with her super hearing.

Blossom put a hand to her ear to listen closely and carefully.

"WAAAAH!"

"That sounded like Vanellope from the elementary school, the Professor will have to wait, come on!" Blossom said, then zipped away with her sisters.

The Girls flew in the sky by the full moon and scanned around.

"HELP ME! THEY GOT MY CANDY!"

"There she is!" Bubbles pointed down and zipped down to a neighborhood.

The Girls heard the candy haired girl crying and wailing in a princess costume.

"Don't worry, Vanellope!" Blossom assured.

"Yeah, we got you!" Bubbles added.

The figure turned, revealing to be Brute in a Princess Vanellope costume. Wah! That's not Vanellope von Schweetz!

"BRUTE!" the Girls cried, snidely.

Brute laughed and struck them with a sucker punch, knocking them all out.

"Nice work, Brute, but you were a little lazy with the punch." Berserk said.

"Aw, shut up, at least they're dead now!" Brute snapped back.

"They're not dead, STUPID, they're just knocked out!" Brat hissed.

"Whatever, let's just get them to Dr. X so we can be rewarded." Brute rolled her eyes, taking Buttercup.

"Yeah, let's go before the cops show." Brat added, taking Bubbles.

Berserk nodded and took Blossom.


	26. Chapter 26

Vanellope had been hiding behind a bush and saw the whole thing. "Oh, gosh!" she ditched her trick or treat bag and dashed away to find help since the Powerpuff Girls had been kidnapped. Vanellope ran as fast as her legs could carry, holding her frilly princess dress. She really didn't want to be a princess, she wanted to be a racecar driver, but she was told to wear her princess dress to be polite and hopefully make some new girl friends.

She ran into the village where Mike and Jen lived, and now Jamie.

"Vanellope von Schweetz?" Mike glanced once she was at the front door of her home.

"MIKE!" Vanellope skidded on her shoes and looked at her. "Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have been kidnapped by the Powerpunk Girls and Dr. X! You have to save them?"

"Blossom's in trouble?" Mike sounded determined.

"Uh-huh, that fiend Dr. X and those Powerpunk Girls got her and the other Girls!"

"Vanellope, are you sure you weren't just seeing things? It is Halloween after all."

"Please Mike, you have to believe me!"

Mike looked long at Vanellope. That girl was a bit of a trickster and defensive when you first knew her, then again, Vanellope was bullied a lot in her grade for being 'special' from the others. Especially in gym class. Mike then smiled, seeing the scared, truthful, honest look in the nine-year-old girl's eye. "Okay, Vanellope, I'll save them."

"And I'll come with you as your sidekick!" Vanellope hopped in the air, delivering an air kick to show how hardcore she was.

"Whoa!" Mike grabbed her by her collar as she was in mid air. "No way, Jose, it's way too dangerous for a kid your age and size. You should run along home."

"But, Mike!"

"But, nothing, I can't let you get hurt. Now, you get home and have a Happy Halloween, okay?"

Mike placed the determined elementary schooler down on her feet. She then looked high up at the sky as the clouds were fading and a distant wolf howl was heard once the luminous full moon was revealed. Mike then grew her fangs and her eyes turned blood-red as she looked vengeful and ready to take down Dr. X. "Let's get dangerous..." she nearly growled.

"That's not your catchphrase!" Vanellope looked cross with her.

"Go home, Van." Mike demanded, then turned into a full wolf and leaped, stalking down for Dr. X and the Powerpunk Girls.

Vanellope sighed, then walked off to go home.

In Dr. X's lair, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were strapped up to wheels with their counterparts standing before them. For example, Berserk was standing in front of Blossom, Brat was standing in front of Bubbles, and Brute was standing in front of Buttercup.

"I can't believe you three thought you could take us on!" Berserk taunted.

"You don't stand a chance, you babies!" Brat added.

"You all could have stayed home, but noooo, you had to meddle and now with the Powerpuff Girls held hostage, no one can save you!" Brute finished, looking more menacing than usual. "Any last words, punks?"

Buttercup managed to get her leg free and kick Brute right in the stomach. "Happy Halloween, you jerk!"

Berserk and Brat couldn't help but laugh at Brute's downfall.

"SILENCE!" Dr. X hissed, coming forth.

"What do you want from us, Dr. X? We never did anything to you!" Blossom demanded.

"Yeah, we're just little girls who happen to have superpowers!" Bubbles added, trying to sound tough.

"You can't hurt us!" Buttercup sneered.

"Oh, girls," Dr. X laughed. "You may be my brother's children... But you must be destroyed... Before you came to Megaville, I had a chance to rule it all. Then you three had to move in and ruin it all! I wanted to destroy the Earth, but since you three exist, my chances are very slim. I had to disown my daughter for her incompetence, my Irken maid Zim abandoned me with that stupid SIR unit of his! You destroyed my other girls! But now, I have the Powerpunk Girls who I know wouldn't let me down!"

The Powerpunk Girls grinned, folding their arms, nastily at the Powerpuff Girls.

"I even had to get more Irkens and the Kluster Queen Vexus on my side," Dr. X continued to monolauge his plans of evil and cruelity. "I created Bell to destroy you by using your powers against you. I've also been training the Rowdyruff Boys."

"What!" the Powerpuff Girls were shocked.

"Those guys again?" Buttercup sounded annoyed.

"But, we destroyed them! Twice!" Blossom added.

"Mmm... Boomer..." Bubbles sighed, dreamily.

"Yes, but you see, I was working under cover," Dr. X explained. "I have taken on another identity." Dr. X then turned himself in a flash of light and a tornado spin, revealing another alternate identity besides Dr. X himself, Professor Cranston T. Utonium, and was now in an identity only a few knew. He became a very tall, thin man with short, graying brunette hair and square glasses. "Welcome, Dr. Brisbaine." he told them in his disguised voice.

"I heard of you in history class from Dr. Weasel!" Blossom spoke up. "You're behind PROJECT ROWDY!"

"Exactly, Blossom," Dr. Brisbaine grinned, evilly. "I took on a whole other identity so no one would get suspicious. See, I'm so good at my clever schemes, that I even fooled that pathetic, so-called, genius rodent! Dr. Weasel and I resurrected the boys, but HE never suspected a thing! And now, we're going to destroy the three of you!"

Dr. Brisbaine released an evil laugh upon the Girls, with the Powerpunk Girls assisting him.

"Think again!" a voice growled.

Everyone turned to see Mike in her razor-sharp wolf form with her costume stretching due to the growth. Mike growled and went to pounce on them for holding Blossom and the Girls hostage.

"Powerpunk Girls, go!" Dr. Brisbaine commanded.

"Right!" the Powerpunk Girls said, then zipped to attack Mike.

The Girls put up a good fight, but Mike was able to fight back. Blossom cringed to see whenever Mike would get hurt or hit by one of the Punk Girls. Buttercup was gratefully shocked at what she was watching. Bubbles looked terrified. Dr. Brisbaine grinned as he charged up a laser and zapped the Girls with it, making them scream in pain and agony.

"Blossom!" Mike gasped, sadly.

Brisbaine laughed, then he got a slice at his cheek. He stopped laughing and hissed in pain as he now had a scar over his eye. "You, animal!" he hissed, then went to tackle down Mike as the laser was still going.

The Powerpunk Girls went over him and went to help him attack Mike fully head on. Mike went over top of them and held them down. She growled and sliced and diced the Powerpunk Girls graphically, the crimson liquid that regulated their bodies spewed out and drenched around the lair floor. Dr. Brisbaine managed to escape from underneath Mike's grasp and he swiftly punched her in the muzzle, making her fall off and whimper from the impact. Dr. Brisbaine then smirked evilly as he went back to his laser and stopped it. He unleashed the girls and they fell to the floor, coughing weakly.

Blossom lifted her head. "Get him!" she called.

The Girls slowly and weakly went to him. They tried to use their powers like laser vision, ice breath, and power punches to knock him down, but they couldn't.

"What's going on? Why can't I deliver awesome blows?" Buttercup demanded.

Dr. Brisbaine laughed, returning to his Dr. X ego. "Don't you Girls know? This laser's filled with Antidote X!"

"Antidote X?" the Girls asked each other.

"Yes," Dr. X sounded more evil than before. "Mojo Jojo collected some when he had secretly attended a certain slumber party of yours and he gave it to me when he worked for me. Now, you Girls won't stop me from destroying the Earth and enslaving all who live on it!"

Mike growled, getting her strength back and biting Dr. X firmly on the butt.

Dr. X growled out and looked down at her. "YOU LITTLE GENDER CONFUSED BRAT! I SHOULD DRAIN YOU OF YOUR POWERS JUST AS WELL AS THESE NOW NORMAL, PATHETIC, POWERLESS GIRLS!"

Mike turned back to normal and rushed to the Girls. She hugged them firmly and quickly escaped from the lair.

"Let her go..." Dr. X glowered as he saw the Powerpunk Girls trying to get up and move after Mike. "She'll understand what true pain is later like the death and murder of her parents, John and Miranda...We will meet again, Michelene Mavinsky... And your precious brother and sister too..."


	27. Chapter 27

"Are they going to be okay, Professor Utonium?" Mike asked as she took the girls home late last night and came to visit and check up on the Girls after what they had been through with that dreaded Dr. X. He was really going to pay for cursing them with Antidote X and Mike made sure he would know that for when they would meet again.

Professor Utonium looked sadly at his genetically created children. "I'm afraid the Antidote X was a bad dose on them. They will be powerless and I can't do anything to help them right now. Were you hurt any?"

"I'm fine, I was just so worried about them. Especially Blossom."

"They'll be back in school, I assure you," the Professor looked at her with an apologetic smile. "Why don't you run along now?"

"Okay, I'll catch you later. Give my regards to the Girls."

"Of course, Mike."

Mike left the house and started her way down the block to get back home in the hidden village she lived in. On her way, she ran into Juniper. What a sight for sore eyes. Mike smiled and greeted her, Juniper did the same and they walked down the street together.

"So, you're staying in Megaville Junior High?" Mike asked, making light conversation.

"Yeah, it's gonna be tough though," Juniper sighed. "With me being the Te Xuan Ze and all."

"That must have been tough on you not being able to tell anyone."

"Yeah, even when it first happened, I didn't even understand it. It was so unfair, I wanted to be a normal girl like you and Dee Dee."

"Me and Dee Dee are not normal girls." Mike chuckled. "I'm a wolf halfa and Dee Dee's... Well, Dee Dee was Dee Dee..."

"I'm sorry for blaming you on her death."

"I'm sorry I blamed you for her death."

"Neither of us were there and even knew what was going on. It wasn't our faults she got killed by Mandark, she was just trying to save her brother's life."

Mike and Juniper started to stay silent. Speaking of someone who passed away was always a touchy subject on anyone.

"Speaking of brothers..." Juniper spoke up after mentioning Dexter. "Would you save your brother's life?"

"I dunno," Mike shrugged. "I don't know mine that well. He was in college when I was in kindergarten and he disappeared after that. But now that he's back I hate Dr. X more than ever. He killed my parents."

"Bastard!" Juniper scoffed.

"Jealous much of a powerful woman and a super intelligent man? I'm pretty much to most powerful citizen in Megaville next to Jen and Jamie!"

"Damn straight."

Mike stepped back suddenly as June said that next to calling Dr. X the B word. "June, you've changed..."

"So have you," Juniper smirked. "What'd it take to get the others to not make fun of you for being a lesbian?"

Mike shrugged. "Perky boobs and a charming smile, I guess... Every girl likes me... Even Mandy does, even if she won't admit it."

"Which one's Mandy?"

"You'll know her when you see her, she's the most darkest chick I ever met. She makes Gaz seem like an angel or a ballerina."

"Gaz is Professor Membrane's daughter, right?"

"Yeah, though I think I understand her rage. She's kind of the only sane one in a world filled with idiots. Her brother's lost his mind, her father's barely there, her mother's dead..."

"I didn't know Membrane was even married."

"I heard that Gaz and Dib are actually clones of him and his female assistant, but she died in an accident before they became more of age."

"That explains how Dib looks just like him when he was younger. He made me read that biography of his last year in class."

"Oh, yeah, I was making fun of you because you had to read it while we all got to have a fun Christmas break." Mike chuckled.

"That's not funny, Michelene," Juniper scolded.

"Hey, the name is Mike!"

"Michelene still... What was your mother on to name you something like that? It sounds like an old lady's name!"

"I think it was my granny's name."

"What do your kisses taste like?" Juniper changed the subject again.

Mike gave her a look. "You change subjects fast and strangely."

"Oh, sorry, Michel-Mike..."

"That's okay, just... Why?"

Juniper grabbed her arm and pulled her into a sudden hard kiss. Mike's eyes widened and her heart races. Juniper then suddenly pinned her down in the middle of the public neighborhood and started to attack her. Not in a bully or fight kind of way, but a passionate way. Mike moaned sweetly and wrapped her arms around Juniper's smooth tanned skin. Juniper deeply growled and let out a squeal that echoed around Megaville. It was her first orgasm. Juniper squeezed her tightly and Mike did it back. It was the first premature sex that Mike had someone else doing all the work and allowing her to enjoy it. There was just one thing left to do. Don't tell Blossom.


	28. Chapter 28

It had been a few weeks, the Girls were strong and able to do whatever they could. Only this time, without superpowers. Professor Utonium somehow ran out of his Chemical X to cure them and he had been trying to make ingredients for a new sample of some to boost their powers. Dexter had offered, even if he and Blossom didn't see each other much anymore, to help the Professor out. After all, Dexter had idolized Professor Utonium as much as he idolized Albert Einstein. The two scientists did what they could to help, but there was still little to no success.

Mike decided to visit Blossom. This power thing brought back a memory once she told Jen and Jamie what had been going on with the Girls. It involved their parents and Mike decided she could tell Blossom about it since Mike only trusted Blossom about her family's history. Mike went past the sky blue bedroom door, then the spring green one and smiled once she saw the baby pink one. She didn't really care for the color pink, but this was Blossom and Blossom needed some help and comfort. Mike knocked on the door.

"Come in." Blossom's voice called from behind the door.

Mike opened the door and shut it behind her so the two could have some privacy. "Hey."

Blossom turned back at her prince and smiled. "Hey."

"I know how you feel, sort of, being powerless." Mike sat on the girl's bed while Blossom was at her desk, doing homework.

"How could you? Weren't you born with powers?"

"Well, sorta... It kinda started when we all found out something from the families we stayed with while away from each other and didn't even know each other existed. You see, after our parents were killed and we were sent away, Jen and I woke up in our new homes with almost no memory of what happened before and were adopted by different families. We didn't even know or realize it until our foster parents set us down to talk as all did for hundreds of years before..."

Toronto, Materson house

"I'm adopted?" Sixteen year old Jen asked the people she had believed to be her parents for nearly five years.

"Yes, Jen, you are," Mrs. Materson said. "Your parents are actually named John and Miranda."

"Where are they?" Jen grew curious, being a child in an adopted home. She never really knew her foster-father because she now had a step-father, but she had to know about her real father.

Mrs. Materson and Mr. Garcia's faces grew grim suddenly.

"Dear, I'm sorry, but your parents were murdered a long time ago..." Mr. Garcia said, slowly swallowing in sadness for sympathy for the poor girl. "You were eleven at the time, surely you remember that you and your younger sister ran away together while they were being killed..."

Jen shook her head, but then bit her lip. She then grew curious again. "I have a sister?"

"She doesn't remember anything." Mrs. Materson whispered.

"Yes, that's best, she doesn't remember." Mr. Garcia encouraged the memory loss.

"So, is Courtney not my sister?" Jen now wondered.

Mrs. Materson slowly shook her head. "Jenny, dear, I'm sorry, Courtney is not your sister. You have a younger sister named Michelene Mavinsky and you have an older brother named James, he lives in New Jersey however."

"Where's Michelene then?"

"She lives on an island now as part of an exchange program at her school," Mr. Garcia explained. "She went there from Manhattan, New York."

Jen felt severely shell-shocked. This was a lot to take in for just one day.

"Do you have any other questions?" Mr. Garcia asked his step-daughter.

Jen sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to lie down... Thank you for being honest with me..." She then got up and went to her bedroom to get some rest. This was really a lot to take in for her. This was just the beginning of the adventure of their origins though.

New Jersey, Coop's Basement

Coop was at the front door of the house. The mailman came by and he had a lot of letters. Hopefully they weren't going to encourage Coop to move out his mother's basement and get a real job. He found some letters addressed to Jamie and went down as the black-haired guy was sitting on the couch and playing the video game, even if Coop paused the game.

"Hey, Jamie, you got some mail!" Coop called, then darted his eyes. "Hey!"

"I got bored waiting for you..." Jamie said, clicking at the remote control's buttons with his eyes nearly glued on the screen.

Coop scoffed and rolled his eyes, sitting next to him on the couch. "You got some mail."

Jamie stopped the game and looked at him. "Who'd give me mail?"

"I dunno, maybe it's your parents?" Coop shrugged.

Jamie blinked, then looked down sadly.

"What?" Coop noticed the sudden shift in emotions Jamie had. "Was it something I said?"

Jamie still didn't answer and stared off seemingly into space.

"Jamie, what's wrong with you?" Coop came closer.

Jamie heaved a sharp sigh and looked Coop in the eyes. "My parents were killed a long time ago... That's why I dropped out of college and moved in with you. I didn't want any painful memories from back home. My little sisters and I got separated, they went to foster homes and families and I just moved in."

"I thought you said your parents kicked you out."

"No, Coop... My parents died a long time ago. I thought my sisters were killed with them..."

"Whoa..."

"I'm sorry, Coop..."


	29. Chapter 29

Mike decided to have Blossom with her during lunch. The two sat together and were talking about what had happened to Blossom and the other Girls and how they felt about it.

"It feels weird not having powers when you've had them all your life," Blossom spoke up as she munched on her vegetarian sandwich. "How did it feel when you found out you had powers?"

"Pretty interesting," Mike shrugged. "I never knew about them before, but that was because I found out that I had my memory erased. Kind of weird if you ask me since I never knew about them before."

"Huh, I guess I never thought of that." Blossom smiled. She then slowly frowned as she saw one of the Test twins coming their way.

Susan laughed obnoxiously as she carried her lunch tray from the exclusive salad bar in the school cafeteria. "Well, well, well, if it isn't a 'Powerless Puff Girl'? How's it feel to know you don't' have any powers?"

"Leave me alone, 'Slut-Susan Pest'!" Blossom hissed.

"Whoa, no need to get sensitive," Susan rolled her midnight blue eyes. "It's not my fault I'm smarter and more attractive than you are and Dexter falls for girls like that. Have fun with 'Butch' Mavinsky."

Mike's eyes hardened as the crimson-haired girl walked away. "She call me Butch?"

"Yep." Blossom said.

"That's IT! She dies!" Mike growled, then leaped off the table and pounced onto Susan. "I'm not Butch, got it!?"

"Yes you are!" Susan struggled under her grasp. "You're a lesbian, everyone knows it!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to call me 'Butch'!" Mike argued. "It's like me calling you a slut!"

"I am not a slut!"

"Yes you are, you're a slut, everyone knows it." Mike smirked, turning the mean girl's words against her.

"Oh, wow," Susan rolled her eyes in sarcasm. "How mature. How old are you? Fourteen?"

"At least I'm more mature than you'll ever be, Susan Test," Mike snarled. "You're not even a genius! Mary's the genius one!"

Susan growled and knelt on Mike's chest over her and held the girl's arms down. "I'm the smart one! The only 'genius' Mary is, is science fiction! She believes in stupid stuff like mole people, or extraterrestrials, and unicorns! How childish..."

"At least Mary knows how to have a good time... What you did to Blossom was unforgettable!"

"Ms. Helga, Ms. Helga, Susan Test and Mike Mavinsky are fighting in the cafeteria!" a young boy named Flapjack cried.

"Thank you, young one," the blonde woman ruffled up the boy's hair and went strictly to the girls fighting. "What is the meaning of this? I want to see you two in my office!"

Mike and Susan looked over at her, then back at each other, darkly.

Outside Ms. Helga's office were Mike and Susan in seats together, waiting to be taken care of by the strictest teacher in the world, Ms. Helga. She often took time off from the school and usually helped the Dance Troupe in the Elementary School. Mike and Susan still eyed each other darkly as they were waiting anxiously to be dealt with by the devil woman herself.

Ms. Helga opened the door to her office. "Miss Test and Miss Mavinsky?"

Mike and Susan stood up and entered the office and sat in seats opposite from Helga's desk.

"Now, what seems to be the trouble?" Ms. Helga asked, rather in an Elizabethan accent.

"She started it!" Mike and Susan blamed each other and pointed at each other. As they noticed this, they hit nose to nose. "Me!? No way!"

"SILENCE!" Ms. Helga snapped, rising from her desk. Her eyes looked as red as the devil's blood. She then cleared her throat and looked down at the girls. "Now, ladies... You know I don't allow fighting in the school. It's one of the many priorities I will not allow. What caused this kerfuffle?"

"Well, Mike called me a slut!" Susan hissed in her own defense.

"Yeah, right after you called me Butch!" Mike argued back.

"You're a lesbian!"

"And you're a slut!"

"Butch!"

"Crimson-headed bitch!"

"Dyke!"

"Evil Genius Prostitute!"

"Girls, shut up!" Ms. Helga snarled. "If you all don't stop right now, I'm shipping you both to St. Rita's Preparatory School!"

Both girls stopped. They had heard various rumors about that school. It was an all-girls boarding school with a psychotic school teacher. Since Ms. Helga was familiar with it, she must have been a student at least once and maybe might be as crazy as that landlady, Madame Margaret.

"Now, girls, I know you can't get along, but what do you expect me to do?" Ms. Helga stared coldly at them. "I should still call your parents and tell them what happened."

"Except for Mike, she doesn't have parents." Susan said, rather sinister.

Mike glared at her back for that.

"Besides that, I want you two to not fight," Ms. Helga stated darkly. "I don't want to see either of you for the rest of the day."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"It means, that you two must stay out of my sight as much as possible, and that includes fighting, no matter what, if I see either of you for the rest of the day, I'll give you both detention up until summer vacation." Ms. Helga explained their punishment. "Do we have a deal?"

Mike and Susan blinked at each other. They then gave in and decided to let that be. They would still be antagonistic toward each other, but if Ms. Helga caught them either way, they would be in a heap of trouble. After the discussion, Ms. Helga let them go. Susan and Mike walked alongside each other and did their level best not to fight or try to kill each other. They still looked at each other rather darkly, but luckily the hallway came up and they could split up and go their separate ways.


	30. Chapter 30

The Powerpuff Girls would take a lot of time to heal. However, Blossom still had strange urges when it came to Mike. The masculine named girl was very popular in school due to her strength and boy-like nature. Unless you grew up around Mike like Eddy Sampson, Double D Vincent or Ed Hill, you'd think she was always a boy.

"See you tomorrow, class," Ms. Honeydew smiled as the students left her classroom, the school bell dismissing them. Blossom stayed in her desk however. Ms. Honeydew noticed this and decided to stand by one of her best students. "Something wrong, Miss Utonium?"

"Huh?" Blossom looked up at one of her favorite health teachers in Megaville School history. "Oh, nothing, Ms. Honeydew..."

"Are you sure?" the black-haired woman asked. "You're still here and everyone else had already gone."

"Oh, I guess I was just thinking about something..." Blossom said softly.

"What about, dear? Anything in class I can help you with?"

"I-It's kind of personal, Ms. Honeydew, I'll just get going..." Blossom stood up, collecting her books and papers for her next class.

"Blossom, you can tell me anything, I understand how slow you've been feeling lately, you're one of my best students." Honeydew stopped her so they could talk.

Blossom sighed. "It's just a student thing... Me with Mike Mavinsky, that's all..."

"Michelene Mavinsky, you say? Oh, I remember her mother very well..." Ms. Honeydew sat in a chair beside the girl's desk.

"You knew about John and Miranda Mavinsky?" Blossom thought she was the only one in MegaVille who knew about Mike's past. Not even Dexter knew much about it.

"Mostly Miranda, I didn't really see John too often, but he was a very intelligent lad, he even rivals Dexter Tartovosky in the knowledge department." Ms. Honeydew replied.

"What do you know about Miranda?" Blossom asked with a smile.

"She was a very lovely girl, Blossom," Ms. Honeydew smiled, deep in thought. "Miranda was always helping others, she was basically a saint and did jobs around town for free and at most, a dollar. She always thought of others and never of herself. John was very lucky to have found a girl like her and raise a family together... It's a sad shame about what happened to them when Mike was four..."

"Huh?" Blossom heard a different side to that. "I thought Mike's parents were killed when she was born."

"She doesn't remember that," Ms. Honeydew explained. "After Jennifer and Mike escaped from being killed with their parents, their memories were wiped and they were placed in foster homes with new families. Mike's new family must have told her that her parents abandoned her in an orphanage or something like Otto Osworth's parents."

"I didn't know Otto had parents..." Blossom continued her assumptions.

"Oh, Blossom, everyone has parents, even if they don't know or remember them. Otto Osworth's parents were in my agency where the superhero Monkey works with me and the Chief. They felt their job would be too dangerous for one mission while Otto was a baby, so they left him at Sister Thornly's Orphanage, but they promised they would return for him."

"Did they die...?"

"Unfortunately, no one actually knows the answer to that, Blossom... David and Loretta went missing after they left Otto at the orphanage, no one knows whatever happened to them."

"Whoa..." Blossom whispered.

"I just hope wherever they are, they know what a brilliant boy they have... Also, could you please give this to Mike?" Ms. Honeydew took out a perfect, glossy photograph of John and Miranda holding baby Mike. "I'm sure it would be very important to her if she could have it."

Blossom took the picture and looked at it. "Oh, Miranda is so beautiful... And John is so handsome..."

"Yes, this explains why Michelene is so popular with the students," Ms. Honeydew was smiling fondly. "Would you give it to her and tell her 'Aunt Honey' gave it for her?"

"Aunt Honey?" Blossom asked, putting the photograph in her notebook sleeve to give to Mike personally and safely.

"She should know what it means." Ms. Honeydew smiled cheekily.

"You don't think it's weird if Mike and I like each other, but we're both girls?"

"Not at all, you're at a curious age, it's only natural, I'm a teacher, not a critic. Run along now or you'll miss your next class."

"Gosh, I never been tardy in all my life!" Blossom stood up, a little panicked that she had said that.

"Never fear, dear, I promise this won't go on your record, take this just in case you're late." Ms. Honeydew handed an excuse note to apologize for her being late to class.

"Thank you, Ms. Honeydew!" Blossom squeaked, taking the note and zipped down the hall with it.

"Whoa, careful, Blossom, no running in the halls!" Ms. Honeydew called.

"Sorry!" Blossom called back, then ran right into Susan Test, knocking both red-headed girls down.

"Watch it!" Susan sneered as she tried to adjust her glasses and their supplies went flying around the floor.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry, Susan..." Blossom put her stuff together before the school bell would ring and they would be late to class.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Susan dusted herself clean and held her stuff close to herself to get herself to her class.

Blossom was never sure whether to feel sympathetic when it came to Susan. The girl was a cold-hearted genius girl. Not even that smart. One of her defenses against babysitting was that she didn't know what to do because she was a genius and not a babysitter. At least Mary was there to be a decent babysitter, even if she didn't know for sure either as the two rarely looked after their little brother with sharp supervision. Blossom then darted off to get to class as she had her things together.

"Whatever!" Susan rolled her midnight blue eyes, then noticed something left over on the linoleum tiled floor. "What's this?" she bent down and picked up something that gave her an evil grin.

Blossom made it to her next class which she had with Mike. As she saw the tomboy in her desk while others were in their desks away from her, Blossom came over. "Hey, Mike!"

"Oh, hello Blossom." Mike greeted dryly.

"I got something for you, I know you'll love it," Blossom took out something from her notebook sleeve and handed it to Mike. "It's from your 'Aunt Honey'."

Mike took it and had a confused look on her face. "'Please excuse Blossom Utonium from being late to class'?"

"What!?" Blossom took it back and looked at it. "But, this isn't-"

"Hey, look Butch Mavinsky!" Susan came to the doorframe, holding the photograph Blossom dropped in her grimy hands. "Look what I got!"

Mike looked to see it was a photograph of her parents. Mike went from looking surprised, to looking red in anger as her jacket and hair.


	31. Chapter 31

"Susan, give that back, that's for Mike!" Blossom snapped at the crimson-haired girl.

"Nah, I don't think I will." Susan taunted, not knowing who she was dealing with. Never mind Blossom losing her Powerpuff powers, but threatening Mike was a death wish in the school. "Come and get it if you want, 'Butch' Mavinsky!"

Mike's eyes hardened. "What did you just call me?"

Susan came face-to-face with the girl nastily. "Butch Mavinsky!"

Mike growled and was nearly foaming at the mouth like a real wolf. "You're so gonna pay for that, Slutty Pest!"

Susan laughed mockingly. "In your dreams!"

"Come on, Susan, leave Mike alone." Manny Rivera tried to settle the so-called genius.

"No wonder no one likes you, Susan." Lu added, she was starting to look a lot better than Susan now, despite being a spoiled brat from her father.

Mandy didn't say anything, but rubbed a sewn up wound against her neck she had gotten from a barbecue at Billy Horwitz's house. "You are very intolerable..."

"Hey, at least I'm not an orphan like Mike over there!" Susan hissed. "She's just dumb... All because of her... Weird parents!"

Mike blinked, then looked very angry. "What do you know about my parents?" she asked softly, but seriously and poked Susan in the chest. "I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO KNOW MY PARENTS!"

Otto felt the stinging pain Mike and Susan were discussing and stood up from his desk. "Neither did I! My parents gave me up before I could even meet them, I envy Mike for at least knowing her parents for a longer time than I ever could!"

"Whatever, it's like no one else cares about stupid John and Miranda." Susan folded her arms.

"Susan, just get out of here! You don't deserve to exist with your hating attitude!" Blossom snapped.

Susan shook her head and went to her desk and held the photograph close as she was about to rip it. The teacher came into class and the lessons got started, putting all the hatred against Susan Test to a halt until the passing period. Susan was just unbelievable today. Calling out Mike for being a lesbian and an orphan. Not to mention that she insulted John and Miranda and she had never even met the couple. Otto did his work and he looked back at Mike, he felt like maybe he should do something for her. But what could he do? He couldn't bring John and Miranda back for her unless there was a time travel mission in jeopardy. The class finished their work and they could spend the last five minutes of class talking amongst themselves until the bell would ring.

"I can't believe you, Susan, I used to look up to you." Mary told her twin sister, just as insulted with her as the other students were.

"Why can't you all just leave me alone?" Susan scoffed. "I haven't done anything!"

"You know you have," Mandy deeply scowled which could scare the bravest of men. "Just wait until Olga, Gaz and I get together and organize a 'pretty and dangerous' Nazi coöperation. You may not know this, but I killed thousands of people in my time as the Grim Reaper... I made 9/11 happen."

Everyone stared at the dark and demented blonde-haired girl.

"It's true," Mandy looked at all of them. "You all know the Grim Reaper was my best friend forever until I let him go... Billy and I decided to spend a day as him. Billy failed miserably after he couldn't reap Mr. Voorhees and it was my turn... I admire and look up to figures such as Joseph Stalin, Adolf Hitler, and Benito Mussulini. I plotted a death for a New Millennium back in 2001 when I was a lot younger and still just as black-hearted, I made 9/11 happen to make the Twin Towers crash, make the Pentagon smash, cause many people to die in plane crashes and much, much more and worse. I did this to win Grim's affections, hopefully he'll come back someday and actually want me to become the bride of Death."

Susan blinked at Mandy, then glared back at her. "Whatever, it's not like you could kill me, I'll kill you before you do anything to me."

"Good luck with that, slut... You disgust me..." Mandy glowered.

Susan snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'm bored." she took out the photograph and ripped it in half.

"You, BITCH!" Mike pounced on Susan and started to grow wolf claws and killer paws for her feast.

The teacher tried to grade their papers for the day, not seeming to care Mike and Susan were fighting for each other's lives.

"I bet your parents didn't even want you, Butch Mavinsky," Susan kept insulting the tomboy they all knew and loved. "I bet your dad wasn't even smart as Dexter!"

"You take that back right now!" Mike snarled, pinning on top of her and nearly squashing her down against the cold tiled floor.

"Why should I? You don't know me!"

Mike growled and let her claws come out. She then slashed Susan in the face, making the crimson liquid drip out from the pale-skinned girl's face. "You made me do this, Susan!"

The girl hissed in pain and grabbed her bleeding cheek.

The teacher then blinked, getting their attention. "Hey, hey, HEY!" he yelled and went to the destruction. The school bell rang, having the students stand up and get on their way out when the teacher halted them. "Oh, no you don't, all of you, take your seats until I find out the problem with this fighting in the classroom!" he went to Mike and Susan who were in the floor as Susan held a tissue to her face, nearly bleeding dangerously. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Can't you see I'm bleeding!?" Susan hissed, in a lot of pain and anger.

"Miss Mavinsky, have you hurt Miss Test?" the teacher asked, looking hard at Mike.

"She started it!" Mike argued, glaring at Susan. "She ripped up a photograph of my parents and made fun of me!"

"And what did she do to you?" the teacher asked, looking at the ailing girl.

"I dunno, she just scratched me and suddenly I started bleeding!" Susan tried to explain as her face was nearly ripped of its skin.

"How could I simple scratch do that?" the teacher raised a firmly arched eyebrow.

"I don't know, she's crazy!" Susan tried to make herself innocent compared to Mike.

"Well, I think you better get to the nurse's office," the teacher helped her up and started to take her to Nurse Joy's office. "You are all dismissed."

The students left the classroom, but Blossom and Mike were alone.

"I'm sorry about this, Mike," Blossom picked up the split photograph of John and Miranda holding baby Mike. "I was told to give this to you. Your Aunt Honey sent it." she handed it to the tomboy.

Mike took it and cooed a bit at it seeing her parents with her when she was only a baby. "Mama...Daddy... Who did you say it was from?"

"Uhh... 'Aunt Honey'?" Blossom told her what Ms. Honeydew told her to say.

"Aunt Honey..." Mike held the picture close so she could get it back together and put it in a special place for when she would get home. "I haven't heard that name in years..."

Mike didn't remember very well, but Ms. Honeydew was actually a close friend of her mother's. She was even rumored to be Miranda's long-lost sister, but no evidence had been proven yet. They met long before Jen, Jamie, and Mike were even thoughts, Miranda was a new student in Megaville Elementary School. She was in fourth grade and she was following the principal to take her to her new home classroom.

"I don't know about this, sir..." Miranda said softly as she followed the principal to the room and he knocked on the door to be let in.

"No worries, dear, I'm sure you'll be fine in the Megaville Elementary School community," the principal told her before the teacher would come and let them inside. "I hear you used to be home-schooled by your family members?"

"Yes, that's true," Miranda said softly. "This is my first time in a real school."

"I'm sure you'll be just fine, try to accept it, okay? Your parents must be so proud of you."

"Yeah, parents..." Miranda hummed as the man brought up the people who had broguht her life.

Finally, the teacher opened the door. "Hello, Principal McCracken."

"Hello, Mrs. Avery, I have a new friend for your students, her name is Miranda."

"Hello, Miranda," the woman came close to the girl and put her hands together. "It's nice to meet you. Why don't you step inside?"

Miranda looked up at her and nodded and went inside the classroom. She looked all around the room and saw a bunch of new faces she had never seen before. She saw an empty desk next to a ginger haired boy with green eyes. Maybe she could sit there with him. Mrs. Avery came back and introduced her to the class and everyone welcomed her to MegaVille. It was her first day of school ever that was regular education.

A while after Miranda transferred, she met a very young Ms. Honeydew.

"Hi, you must be one of the new students, I just came back from a student exchange program."

"Oh, hello, my name is Miranda...ummm... Wolfe."

"Salutations, Miranda, my name is Paula Honeydew."

"Honeydew, that's an interesting last name." Miranda smiled.

"I should say so, Miss Wolfe," Paula smiled back.

"So, you were a foreign exchange student?"

"Indeed, just got back from visiting London. I think the accent has stuck."

"Sounds like it." Miranda chuckled a bit. "How was it?"

"Well, you know what they say, exchange programs are learning experiences. They can be such a big adventure for a lot of people. It was weird at first, but I loved going to the school."

Miranda chuckled a bit. "I can imagine. You must have a lot of stories to tell."

"Loads of them, Miranda."

Miranda smiled at Paula. She had a feeling they were going to be great friends.

Miranda and Paula became really great friends throughout school. She also became friends with Kathy O'Reilly (Dexter's Mom), a very young Noreen Wakeman, Loretta Osworth nee Bennett, and even Jennifer Keane who would grow up to be the one and only kindergarten teacher for the Powerpuff Girls in the future. John Mavinsky grew very interested in young Miranda as they grew up together. He barely talked to her, not because he didn't like her, but he was actually quite shy. He often chickened out under pressure when she would be around. One day, John was walking down the street with a strawberry ice cream cone while his friend had a chocolate one.

"Hey, there she is." Jeff Tartovosky (Dexter's Dad) pointed.

"Huh?" John looked up from his cone and looked over to see Miranda sitting on a bench alone, curled up with a book.

"It's that girl you like," Jeff reminded him, noticing how much John would be bashful around Miranda and got very nervous around her. It had to be a crush of sorts. "Why don't you go talk to her this time?"

"I...I... I don't think so..." John tried to walk away back home.

Jeff pulled him back and made him come back in front of him. "You think she's pretty, don't you? Why don't you just ask if she likes ice cream?"

John bit his lip nervously and looked back at Miranda. She didn't even seem to notice the boys were around her and talking about her. "Umm... Excuse me..." the red-headed man walked two steps, but accidentally tripped over Jeff's feet in sheepishness. "Oops, I'm sorry!" he moaned.

"Oh, hello there, you don't happen to have a handkerchief, would you?" Miranda asked, as she was dripping a little in ice cream.

John chuckled nervously and shakily handed a white cloth to her. He started to clean her up as Miranda's chocolate-brown eyes were locked into his emerald aqua blue-green eyes. He thought her eyes were so beautiful and she thought he looked very fetching for his age. The two exchanged friendly smiles. John was blushing while Miranda looked very flattered.

After that, Miranda decided to contact her best friend, Paula Honeydew and tell her what happened. Paula was suggesting that John and Miranda should go to the school dance together. It was a lovely idea. First came love, then came marriage, then came their first-born in a baby carriage. After the birth and welcoming into the world of James Steven Mavinsky, Paula was on Miranda's side as she held her son in her arms.

"I can't believe you and John are now married and have your own child," Paula sighed. "It only seems like yesterday you were plain old Miranda Wolfe, the new student of Megaville Elementary School, and now you're with that Mavinsky chap and he's now your husband."

"I know, it's really wonderful," Miranda held James close as he was prying for her. "Paula... You've been a close friend to me lately... Would you like to be James's godmother if anything should happen to me or John?"

"Oh, Miranda, I don't know... You really think I could be up for the job?"

"I know you haven't had any of your own children, Paula, but I would really appreciate it... You could babysit James until hes' old enough to look after himself any of his brothers and sisters that come along."

"Well, babysitter indeed, we'll see what happens a few miles down the road.

Soon, it was time for the birth of Mike. This meant that James, now called Jamie was fourteen, Jennifer, locally called Jen was six, and she was getting a little jealous about having a baby in the house since she wasn't the little girl anymore. Jamie tried to assure his younger sister that he felt the same way before she was born. Paula was watching over the kids while John and Miranda tried to get as much alone time together as possible before the third edition of their children would come roaming around.

"It's going to be a girl?" Paula asked as the kids were asleep and she was saying good-bye to her good friends. "Have you thought of names yet?"

"Still a little stuck," Miranda shrugged, putting her hand on her baby bump. "How about Honey?"

"No, she should have her own unique name, no need to name it after me." Paula smiled apologetically, it would be confusing enough for Jamie and Jen since they called her 'Aunt Honey' instead of 'Aunt Paula'.

"I suppose you're right... How about Cathleen?"

"I can't really see the name Cathleen Mavinsky, honestly."

Miranda hummed, naming their newest addition was harder than she thought. "John's grandmother had the most unusual name..."

"What was it?"

"Michelle Anne, I think he said."

"Michelene, actually," John corrected. "It's French for 'who is like God', kind of like the male name, Michael."

"Michelene... I kind of like that," Miranda smiled as she patted her stomach. "Hope to see you in the world soon, Michelene Mavinsky..." she whispered.

Eventually, it was the infamous day in the Mavinsky family history. John and Miranda were murdered. Jamie was in college when this happened, so he was safe from any kind of harm to villains would cause him until he would get the news, and then bunk with his best friend Coop wherever he lived since he thought of himself too cool for college. Jen and Mike had run away, Jen was eleven, Mike was four. The last thing they remember is running away, they knew nothing before that. They don't know how they got into foster care, they don't know why and how it happened, they were just orphans but eventually adopted.

Paula Honeydew came to see the Mavinsky house had been destroyed and everything had been cleared out. It was like a deathly crime scene in a cop drama program. Paula dearly missed her old friends and their family, feeling like a member of the family herself, even if she wasn't Miranda's sister. Or was she? No one knew for sure if Agent Honeydew was Miranda's sister or not, but one thing was made clear after the murder of John and Miranda Mavinsky and the missing children, James, Jennifer, and Michelene, she would try to bring them back. Before becoming a schoolteacher and the head of the dance troupe, Paula Honeydew became a special agent. When not in missions to save the city from certain doom, she would try to find out what happened to her best friends and their family.

"I miss Aunt Honey so much..." Mike sighed.

"You know, she works in the school." Blossom told her.

"Really?"

"Yes, she's the health teacher."

"Huh, I never noticed that... I used to think maybe she was my mother, but her name is Paula and my mother's name was Miranda."

"Why don't you go talk with Ms. Honeydew?" Blossom suggested, smiling. "She's a great teacher and very helpful."

"I think I will, see ya later, Blossom, get well soon." Mike smiled, then walked out of the classroom.

Blossom smiled and she saw that the desks were crooked. She then arranged them properly for the next class to come in and she grabbed her backpack and headed out to join the other students to go home for the afternoon and evening.


	32. Chapter 32

Hooray for Friday. No stress or worries the next morning, except for some kids who have chores on Saturday mornings, but they can still sleep in and have a nice late breakfast. Blossom carried her bag to join her sisters out to the front of the school to wait for the Professor to pick them up since they couldn't fly anymore.

"Hey, Blossom!" Bubbles greeted.

"Hey, Gir-" Blossom did a double take toward her blonde sister. "What happened to you!?"

"Huh? Oh, this? Mandy and Gaz gave me a makeover." Bubbles looked down at herself, noticing how different she looked now. Her hair was down and dyed black, she wore a black dress that looked like it belonged to a wicked witch, had finger-less gloves, black tights and dark gray dress shoes. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"You look like one of the Hex Girls." Buttercup remarked.

"Awesome, I love the Hex Girls!" Bubbles chirped.

Blossom sighed, shaking her head, then looked over to another direction. She saw Dexter and Bell waiting to be picked up from school as well and there was a red-headed girl coming for them. She was a lot older than them all and she looked like a stereotypical cow girl. She smiled at Dexter and Bell and let them in Dexter's family car and she drove them to home for their weekend adventures.

'Wonder who that was?' Blossom thought to herself.

"So, what do you guys wanna do this weekend?" Buttercup asked, not noticing Blossom was focused on someone else.

"Gaz, Mandy, and me are going to see the Mayor of Megaville tomorrow," Bubbles told her plans. "Mandy said something about complete government control."

"Sounds tough." Buttercup shrugged.

Bubbles shrugged as well.

"What about you, Bloss?" Buttercup asked her other sister.

"Huh? Oh, I'm not sure..." Blossom mumbled.

"Is that Slutty Pest still buggin' ya?" Buttercup folded her arms. "You want me to open up a can of Powerpuff on her?"

"Thanks anyway, Buttercup, but you know we're powerless." Blossom said back.

"I bet I still got it in me!" Buttercup pounded her fist into her hand, looking mighty aggressive. "Me and Mike will be the toughest girls in Megaville School ever!"

"I think I should visit Mike and make sure she's okay." Blossom looked at her sisters, then started to walk away from the school, drifting from them.

"Hey, you can't just keep ditching us like this!" Buttercup called back.

"Tell the Professor I'll be home a little late!" Blossom shouted, then went to make her way into the forbidden forest of MegaVille.

"Man, what is with her and Mike all of a sudden?" Buttercup almost growled.

Two car horn honks when in the air, signaling the Girls to get into the car and go home.


	33. Chapter 33

Blossom was still very puzzled over the girl who had picked up Dexter and Bell. Maybe Dexter has another sister no one knows about. That couldn't be though, could it? No, Dee Dee was the only daughter in the Tartovosky family. Then who was that girl? Blossom was still on her way to see Mike, but she was still puzzled by that. Maybe she could ask on Monday when she goes back to school. Blossom memorized the safe way to Mike, Jen, and Jamie's house and avoided all possible danger that could reach out and grab her. Blossom pulled back the bushes to see that Mike and Jamie were out together, sitting on the grass and looking at a book.

"I can't believe you still have this." Mike sounded delighted over the book.

"Of course I do," Jamie said to her softly with a smile. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno, I guess since Jen was away too, that she wouldn't have it." Mike shrugged. She then looked up to see they had a guest. "Oh, hey Blossom."

"Hi..." Blossom greeted, glanced at the book, then back to them. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

"Just a family album I'm giving to my sisters," Jamie said softly, having trust in the girl now. "I took this with me to college, I had a feeling that something bad would happen when Mike was in kindergarten and Jen was in fifth grade, so I asked my mother if I could keep it and bring it with me when I would come back."

"Do you have psychic powers?" Blossom wondered. The Mavinsky family had a very interesting life, so why not ask?

"No, I just had a gut feeling, but I never told my friends Coop and Kiva about it."

"Why ever not?"

"I just didn't want them to worry about me."

"Mind if I look too?" Blossom came closer and knelt beside Mike.

"If it's okay with Mike." Jamie smiled softly, then looked to his sister.

"Sure, why not?" Mike smiled as well. "It'd be nice if you got to know our family history as well."

Blossom scooted closer to Mike.

"Here, you two can look at it on your own if you want," Jamie stood up. "I'm gonna help Jen get some dinner together." he then walked off, to see his other younger sister.

Mike smiled at Blossom. The girl smiled back. They then got closer together and Mike flipped the album to the beginning. The first picture was an image of an ancient wolf with glowing green eyes with razor fangs. Though it wore ancient clothes like from the 13th century.

"Who's that?" Blossom pointed.

"That's my many times great-grandfather," Mike explained. "From my mother's side. About 800 years ago, The Sorcerer ruled all."

"The Sorcerer?" Blossom's eyes widened. "Like the one that the Norrisville Ninja has to protect the world from and is underneath the high school now?"

"Yes," Mike nodded in slight fear, no one had seen her really scared before. Not even Lu or Og. "He has this power to bewitch people, or 'stank' them. Anything can give the Sorcerer his powers, whether it be humiliation, sadness, or anger. If the Sorcerer tastes this chaos, he can unleash more dangerous chaos and turns people into horrible monsters and rampage the world, allowing the Sorcerer to take over the world. The Ninja from 800 years ago was able to trap the Sorcerer. My many times great-grandfather was a victim, but he never got cured... His own family didn't recognize him, even after he bit his own children and made them into wolves too. My many times great-grandmother never got over it very well... She took her own life, unable to cope with the chaos and that's how my mother, Miranda, got her powers. How do you know about the Sorcerer?"

"I read about him... He sounds a bit frightening."

"He can be," Mike's eyes were wide again. "Especially if he has a chance to escape. However, every 100 years, he has to get someone to get a key for him and that said person can use it to unlock under the school pavement in the hallway and release him. Luckily the last time that key was out, he hadn't succeeded," Mike then turned the page and showed a photograph of a faded cloaked figure with an infant girl with black hair. The figure disappeared and let the baby alone in the deathly woods and a woman with wolves was coming to her.

"Is that Miranda?" Blossom pointed to the baby.

"Yes, that's my mother... My real, biological mother."

"Your mother was adopted?"

"Jen, Jamie and I don't really know," Mike shrugged. "I mean, her mother Michelle and she really look like each other, but it's a myth that my mother was abandoned into the care of mutated wolves. They also say that Mandy was almost the chosen one for that after her parents gave birth to her."

"Are Mandy's parents as bad as she is?" Blossom cringed about the blonde demon like girl who had ties with the Grim Reaper himself.

"My mother said that Phillip Delise was a very evil boy," Mike explained about Mandy's parents' past. "He was almost a sociopath. He would poison guppies, bash a cat's head, shooting puppies with a BB gun..."

"Gosh! What was wrong with him?"

"Nobody really knows... Someone got him to be good, kind, and gentle though... I think that someone was either my mother or my father."

"Your parents sound like great people, Mike." Blossom smiled.

"Yeah, I wish I could've been older when the incident happened," Mike sighed a bit. "A lot of people think being the youngest is great, but it's not as good as people say it is. I mean, when Jen was growing up, she remembered little bits about our father since she grew up with a single mother and a new step-father and step-brother."

"What about Jamie?" Blossom asked. "Did he have a new family?"

"Not exactly, Jamie was in college when our parents were killed," Mike replied, flipping to another page to see baby pictures of her and her siblings. "I guess someone told him the news, because he dropped out of college to find us, but he couldn't find anyone. He then made up a story that he was kicked out of school or ran away from home to his best friend since childhood and moved in with him in his mother's basement."

"I like that one." Blossom giggled at baby Jamie cuddling with a pink stuffed bunny.

Mike looked at the picture and laughed with her. "Yeah... I bet that bunny was his best friend at the time."

Blossom smiled as she saw Miranda in her wedding dress. "Who gave your mom away?"

"My half-uncle Dan. He lives in Gravity Falls, Oregon with my cousins Wendy and her brothers." Mike then showed a picture of a young girl with red hair in pigtails in a flower girl dress. "I bet that's Wendy now."

"I read about Gravity Falls once," Blossom said. "Isn't that the weird town with strange stuff going on?"

"Yeah, they also love Halloween so much down there, they celebrate it twice a year," Mike smiled, remembering that. "They call it Summerween. Instead of pumpkins for Jack-O-Lanterns, they use watermelons, but the same rules apply. Though, they have this story about a Halloween Trickster."

Blossom nodded, then looked to see a newborn Mike in John and Miranda's hands. "Oh, Mike... You look so adorable..."

"I guess..." Mike looked away, blushing.

Blossom continued to look and even found Mike looking distressed. She looked about four years old with her dress, boots, and hat on and clutching a yellow teddy bear. Her parents looked like giants compared to young Mike at that size. There were shoes everywhere, which brought flashbacks back to Mike. Not unpleasant ones though, these ones seemed tame compared to the ones she often had.

"MOMMY!" Mike started to bawl. "JUST LET ME GO HOME!"

"Uhh... Mike?" Blossom nudged her.

Mike blinked, then calmed down. "Sorry... Back to School sale flashback..."

Blossom couldn't help but giggle at that. She then smiled in content as she looked at the several pictures. "This is so cool... I bet this makes you feel special to have."

"Yeah," Mike closed the book as they finished and held it close to her chest. "Thanks so much for the picture from Aunt Honey, but this will make me rest easier about Mom and Dad... I just wish I could see them again in person... I wonder what they're doing right now..."

"I bet they're smiling down at you with Dexter's sister." Blossom smiled.

Mike sighed again, now thinking about Dexter's sister. "Oh, Dee Dee... Why did you have to go to that dance school like you always wanted? We could've stayed good, good friends."

"You didn't go to dance school with Dee Dee?"

"No way! Luckily I was asked before I was forced to go like Spinelli... Dee Dee was so pumped about going to dance school that she almost forgot about me and June... She practically did when we wanted to hang out with her again, but all her Mom said was that she was busy with these other girls... Mee Mee Brooks and Lee Lee Kakei."

"Oh, yeah, I uhh... Heard that they went to Dee Dee's funeral." Blossom didn't want to expose that she learned more about Dee Dee's death when Otto Osworth took her to the past of Dexter's Lab.

Mike scoffed. "Ever since Dee Dee met those two, we barely saw her anymore. Yes, we missed Dee Dee after her death, but still..."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Mike." Blossom soothed.

"You didn't do anything... Excuse me..." Mike got up to clear her head now with a lot on her mind.

Blossom watched her leave and decided to keep quiet until later.

"Thanks for the dinner, Jamie!" Blossom called as it got dark and she stayed for a meal in the Mavinsky house.

"Sure, Blossom, come back anytime!" Jamie called back as he got Jen to wash the dishes.

Blossom smiled, then started to quickly walk home. She used the flashlight app on her phone to make it there alive and safe. Still, it was a lot slower than flying, not even as much fun. She could have sworn as she looked up, there was a Jet zooming by. It was being flown by that cow girl who picked up Dexter and Bell from school earlier today.

'Who is that?' Blossom was puzzled and decided to finally solve this endless thought and question. She followed the Jet's trail, even if it was faster than she was without her powers. It took her a while and the Jet was gone for now. Blossom had walked so long that she was running out of breath fast and she knocked out right in the middle of the forest grounds. There were some cloaked figures surrounding Blossom. They looked at each other, then grabbed Blossom suddenly and carried her off into the night.


	34. Chapter 34

Blossom was knocked out badly. She slowly opened her eyes and was in an unknown room. It was not her own. If it were, it would have been pink and recognizable. "H-Hello!?" she called out, looking around the strange and new place. "Is anyone there? I don't belong here!" her voice was echoed. She must have been alone. Or was she? "Hello!? I'm a Powerpuff Girl, I got powers and I'm not afraid to use 'em!" she threatened, even though she was powerless now.

There was some soft singing heard coming into the room. There was a familiar Asian girl about the same age as Blossom with a clipboard in a sky blue sweater with a white apron and white nurse's hat with a blue plus on it. Her socks also appeared to be blue. "Oh, hello!"

"Who are you?" Blossom demanded, than got a closer look at the girl. "Wait..." she spotted an infamous Rainbow Monkey pin on the girl's nurse's uniform. "I know you! You're Kuki Sanban!"

"Of course I am, silly!" the girl, Kuki, giggled. "I'm one of the Japanese exchange students in Megaville Junior High School with Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura!"

"What are you doing here? Where am I? What's going on here?"

"Wow, you got a lotta questions!" Kuki giggled. "Welcome to the League."

"What league?" Blossom tilted her head, feeling odd to be the one with endless questions and the other person to have all the answers.

"The Megaville League of course," Kuki smiled brightly, not noticing anything wrong. "You looked pretty bad when we found you, but come on, I'll show you!" she took Blossom's hand and pulled her into a standing position. "To headquarters!" she took Blossom out of the room and into a different room, passing the double doors.

Blossom gasped in shock as she saw the new room. She looked all around to see many other people about her age or older. They seemed to be students as well. There were big tables around with chairs about, some soft music playing with snack machines. Blossom followed Kuki, anxiously looking at the others wondering what this League was. Kuki never took the cheerful smile off her face as she led Blossom around. Some of the people welcomed and waved to Blossom, trying not to make her feel like a stranger, even if she was. Blossom and Kuki then stopped as the teen that Blossom saw a couple of times came to them.

"Howdy, Kuki, who do y'all got there?" the teen greeted.

"This is Blossom Utonium, she's one of the Powerpuff Girls!" Kuki explained, introducing them together.

"Boy, one of them Powerpuffs?" the teen sounded surprised and delighted. "I heard 'bout ya when you moved into Megaville when you and your sisters were in fifth grade."

"How did you know about us?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"My cousin told me all about ya. He was surprised to see y'all were indeed superheroes with powers and that you beat his robot."

"Robot? Wait... Is Dexter Tartovosky your cousin?"

"Sure is! I'm Jade Summers."

"Oh, I see..." Blossom smiled, then paused again. "Wait, Jade Summers... I know I've heard that name before..."

"Y'all might not remember, but I was a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island," Jade explained. "That was the season where Camp Wawanakwa became a toxic waste dump with mutated animals such as land sharks and fire breathin' rats."

"Oh, yeah, you dated that Scott guy, my sister Buttercup watches Total Drama all the time."

"I guess that makes ya Blossom," Jade smirked. "I remember when you and Dexter dated... Until that wench Susan Test came into the picture."

"Don't remind me of her..." Blossom rolled her eyes. "At least Mary is the tolerable twin."

"Yeah, Mary's a lot better than Susan ever would be, welcome to the League."

"What kind of League is this?"

"I don't know if ya know this either, but Megaville is a very dangerous place to live in and we have to protect our homes from rogue villains, this was popular in the times of John Mavinsky," Jade tried to explain the best she could, not knowing that Blossom had known a lot about the Mavinsky family. "He was a very smart man, he was smart enough to be the village leader back when Megaville was a small village and not a big city like this, or your home in Townsville or in that horrible town, Citysville."

"Whoa, you started it back up because Dexter told you about me, Bubbles, and Buttercup?" Blossom had to know.

"Right ya are!" Jade beamed with a friendly smile. "We started hopin' again after y'all came into our little town. Dr. X was very vengeful around us and our families, he's killed some friends and family... Including some other contestants on Total Drama Island."

"Did you know any of them?"

"Let's see... Dr. X struck against us when we had the day off from a challenge, which I was surprised that Chris allowed to happen," Jade thought back. "Many of us survived, but some were killed... Staci Peters, the compulsive liar, Beverly Smith, the quiet one, Sam Froud, the gamer that surprising Dakota Milton started dating..."

"I don't think I've heard about a girl named Staci on the show?" Blossom scratched her head in thought.

"She was the first to be eliminated cuz she never shut up," Jade scoffed. "I saw her dead before my eyes in a puddle of her own blood... I was never sure whether to be sorry or relieved that she was killed now. I just knew though if I heard another story about her 'great-great-great grandmother inventing the hospital', I'd lose it!"

"This place is incredible though... Do you ever get cases?"

"Mostly if we do, Dawn tells us."

"Which one's Dawn?" Blossom looked around.

"Right here." a whispery voice came behind Blossom, startling the Powerpuff Girl.

"Geez, you scared me!" Blossom caught her breath.

"Sorry... It happens," the girl said, showing her platinum blonde hair with a green sweater, dark gray skirt, blue tights and black shoes. "Greetings, my dear, my name is Dawn Medrek-Evergreen. I connect with nature, auras, and visions."

"How's that?"

"My mother... She was the greatest vision seeker in her day," Dawn looked up in remembrance. "Molly Medrek was a powerful young sorceress who came from an abusive home... She could read auras like I could, and knew all about Zodiacs... She was impressed that I was able to tell her I had the same powers, unlike my father, a mortal. Unfortunately, my mother's powers were matched with mine and we had to duel over who would be the greater one as our moonchild race has in the before times. My mother couldn't bear to fight with her only child and gave up her phsyical form so I could live in peace and harmony."

"Did she die?" Blossom asked.

Dawn nodded. "She wanted me to be happy... So she ridded herself of this world in order for me to be. I miss her everyday, but I understand her sacrifice."

"That's just terrible..." Blossom couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I know... Every day I wonder what she was like... What she did outside of helping Mother Nature... I followed her footsteps... But I miss her..."

Jade put a hand on Dawn's shoulder in sympathy. "It's okay, Dawn... Your mama will be fine. She's very proud of you."

Dawn heaved a sharp sigh. "I suppose so..."

"Hey, you're Blossom..." a boy pointed to the Powerpuff Girl.

Blossom turned to him. "Yes, I am... Who are you?"

"Edwin Sampson, but you better call me Eddy."

"Okay, Eddy... Wait, don't you make kids stop in the hallway and make them pay quarter tolls?"

Eddy chuckled. "Yeah, but don't worry, I won't hurt ya here... I guess you know my friends too?" he was beside a tall thin boy and a taller, kind of chunky boy.

Blossom looked at them. "Double D Vincent and Ed Hill."

"That would be us, my dear," Double D shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to the Megaville League."

"Thanks," Blossom smiled, shaking his hand. "Didn't you go out with Juniper Lee?"

"I did until she got more interested in that Marcus Conner fellow back in Orchid Bay."

"Orchid Bay?" Blossom wondered.

"A lot of Te Xuan Ze's are from there, such as Jasmine Lee, Juniper's grandmother." Dawn explained.

"So, you guys have powers too?" Blossom paid back attention to the Ed boys.

"Yep!" Eddy chimed.

"I have ice powers like Dee Dee, Eddy has fire powers, and Ed is a ninja." Double D explained.

Blossom would never take a boy like Ed to be a ninja.

"I'm silent but deadly!" Ed said, rather maturely. Was his slowness and goofiness a façade for other school students without powers?

"That ain't the only thing about you that's 'silent but deadly'." Eddy murmured.

Blossom hid a giggle. "So, Eddy... You used to date Mike?"

"Yeah, when we first met, we got really close, then I had to go out-of-town to visit my brother... Mike changed after that, I don't know what happened, but i heard a lot of rumors sayin' that she got close with Marie Kanker and they became lesbians."

Blossom knew how much that rumor was actually true.

"Aren't you dating her now?" Eddy prompted.

Blossom shrugged. "I guess I am... Can't say for sure."

"Mike's a pretty boy!" Ed laughed weirdly.

Double D glanced at him and rolled his eyes slightly, unsure.

"Come on, guys, there are jawbreakers in the rec room." Eddy said, leaving with them.

"I wonder what Mike ever saw in Eddy..." Blossom said to herself as they left.

"It's one of life's mysteries." Jade muttered.

Time passed and it was getting very late. A lot of the people had to go home to their families before they would end up staying up too late. Blossom wasn't sure how to get home, but Jade drove her home in the Jet. The ride was a little silent. Jade wasn't sure what to say around the girl and Blossom wasn't sure what to say back.

"So, did you date my little cousin?" Jade asked as she flew the jet.

Blossom looked at her. "Sort of... After we got to junior high school, we kinda did... It was mostly to read comic books like The Justice Friends or do science experiments in chemistry."

"Ah, I know little Dexter loves his chemistry..."

"Did you know about the lab before Dee Dee's death?"

"Well, of course I did! Sometimes when I was spendin' the summer with them, and Aunt Kathy and Uncle Jeff, I was in charge of keeping Dee Dee out of the lab... Most of the time I failed, but it was okay. I know Dexter misses his sister too, he called me about how upset he was, so I came down during my break from school to keep an eye on 'em for Aunt Kathy and Uncle Jeff."

"I see... So you always knew..."

"Yeah, Dexter told his parents after Dee Dee was killed cuz of Mandark because of how else would ya explain what happened to Dee Dee without mentionin' the lab?"

"Interesting... Did you know Mandark well?"

"Not really, Dexter talked 'bout him sometimes and I knew Dee Dee was in dance class with his sister, Olga."

"Some call her 'Lalavava'." Blossom said which set a random lightning streak in the air.

"Dang nabit!" Jade was not expecting that. "The ding-dong weather man said clear skies all throughout the weekend!"

Blossom blinked.

Soon enough, the Jet came to the Utonium house and landed swiftly.

"Thanks for the ride, Jade." Blossom climbed into her bedroom window.

"No problem, partner," Jade tipped her hat. "Y'all come back now, ya hear?" she chuckled, closed the Jet windows, then went back to fly to Headquarters.

Blossom smiled, closed her bedroom window and flopped back into her bed to get some sleep. Hopefully no one noticed that she was gone. She also wondered if she could or would be able to tell her family about the unsuspecting adventure she was given.


	35. Chapter 35

The weekend was fortuitous for some to get a little break from school due to the insanity of their week-long retreat in school, public education, etcetera. Many of the students were glad to be in their nice and safe homes. Some of the students may have laughed at the Powerpuff Girls at first and their first new teacher, Miss Meryl thought they made up a club, 'The Flowerpuff Girls'. Talk about an embarrassing first day. Blossom was just sitting in the local park bench, having some peace and quiet to herself. That was until Susan appeared, seemingly from nowhere.

"Well, if it isn't Butch Mavinsky's girlfriend?" Susan snorted.

Blossom glared at the crimson haired Test daughter. "Shoo, Susan, ya bother me..."

"You bother me too," Susan folded her arms sharply. "Why should I leave you alone if you won't leave me alone?"

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You stole Dexter from me!"

Blossom looked at her firmly. "How did I do that? He chose to be around me and I let him, then we bonded, and you made him cheat on me with you! If it's anyone's fault about Dexter, it's yours!"

Susan laughed. "Nothing is ever my fault!"

"What about those experiments on your brother? Johnny may be annoying, but you could kill him if you and Mary aren't too careful!"

"That's what we've hoped for since our first experiment on our dog to make him speak English... Anyway, why don't you beat it? No one wants you here in Megaville."

Blossom stood close to her. "I could save your life one day, you don't know that... I faced a horrible beast with my sisters on our first day in Megaville Elementary School sent by Dr. X and Bell when she was still evil!"

"Oh, cry me a river..." Susan started to walk off.

'Man, why can't she ever mind her own business?' Blossom thought harshly of Susan Test. 'I never did anything to her, no one has, and yet she goes out of her way to treat people like crap! I wish someone would teach her a lesson! Oh, she makes me so mad, I'd-' suddenly, lasers emitted from Blossom's eyes and they zapped Susan, making her yelp and fall to the ground. 'Whoa... How did I do that? I was drained of my powers...'

A crowd of people in the park saw Susan in shock. As she got back up with her glasses cracked, her hair messed up, and burnt smudges all over her body, the crowd laughed heartily at her misfortune. Susan saw this and glared at all of them. "Stop laughing, you idiots!" she groaned, then ran off again, not noticing the laser vision sparks came from Blossom.

"Wow, that was muy caliente!" a voice cheered.

"Gracias." Blossom said, looking to wherever it came from.

"Are you really Blossom the Powerpuff Girl?" the source of the voice, a young boy around her age came to her.

"Yeah," Blossom smiled. "You seem familiar... Do I know you?"

"You've probably heard of me, I'm Manny Rivera, also known as El Tigre."

"Oh, yeah, you were dating Hermione Cuzzlewitz."

"Not really," Manny sighed. "She told me that Lu was just dating me to show off, but it's not true... Lu may be a brat, but she's actually more pleasant and nice than one would think she was. Especially around a friend stealing girl like Hermione. She may be smart, but maybe a little too smart... She stole Mike from Lu once."

"Was Mike a lesbian then?" Blossom noticed how he mentioned the girl stealing, reminding her of when Susan got Dexter to cheat.

"No, she was only 12 then," Manny replied. "Mike didn't discover she was one until about a year later... I can't believe you zapped Susan Test like that! That was bad, but good!"

"I just wonder how I got my powers back..."

"What? Did you lose them?"

"I guess you didn't know this, but my sisters and I were drained of our powers... I woke up in a strange place and suddenly today I have my powers back."

"Weird, what place was it?"

Blossom wasn't sure what to tell him since the League seemed exclusive and she might get in trouble for telling anyone about it that she knows. Then again, Manny had superpowers too. This was just overwhelming. "Oh, umm... My friend's cousin found me with Kuki Sanban."

"Kuki's weird..." Manny shuddered.

"I hear she's sweet unless you mess with her."

"Yeah... Speaking of which, I better meet Lu pretty soon, we have a movie date after lunch."

"Nice to meet you, Manny." Blossom waved him off.

"Same to you, Blossom!" Manny waved back, then went off to find Lu.

Blossom watched him leave and wondered what to do for the rest of the day. She wanted to see Mike, but she felt she should give the girl some space since they've spent nearly every single day together. But now she wondered what Mike was up to. Blossom then decided to go home.


	36. Chapter 36

Mike was even thinking way after Blossom went home. She was lying on her bed, resting her eyes and going into deep thought. Her life was filled with nothing but adventure. She never had a day of rest even after she escaped her mother's womb. Mike's life was a living hell even if some people who knew her secret never saw the big deal of it. Just think about it. You're born from a very intelligent man who could have taken care of where you grew up with your mother that no one really appreciates because of her upbringing and then your only brother and sister are separated from you because of that. Your older sister is holding your hand as you run away from home after an exhausting day of school and your brother is far away and unaware of what is happening. Every full moon, especially the red moon, you turn into a hideous monster with no rest and just want to be alone because you're afraid you'll hurt somebody.

"Mike, you have a phone call." Jen called from downstairs.

Mike heaved a sigh and went downstairs to pick up their only telephone they had to share. At least Jen wasn't a teenager anymore and would waste at least sixteen hours on the phone with a cute boy or blather to her friends about some boy band she likes. Mike put the phone to her ear and tried to block out the painful memories from her mind so the person on the other line wouldn't feel discouraged. "Yeah?"

"Michelene Mavinsky, is that you?" the voice on the other line asked.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Who is this?" she demanded as she was being called by her real name.

"Don't you remember me? I haven't seen you since kindergarten!"

"I vaguely remember Kindergarten..." Mike was still not familiar with the person on the other line. Maybe the person had the wrong number.

"It's me, Samey McAuley!"

Mike blinked. That name was indeed familiar. "Samey?"

"Yeah, remember? I had a sister named Amy?"

"Oh, yeah!" Mike now understood, remember those days in Kindergarten.

Kindergarten

Mike was clutching her sister's hand as they walked down the sidewalk together.

"I hope you have a good day at school today, Mikey," Jen told her younger sister as she went to take her in the school-house and then she would go to her own school to learn. "I heard you're going to make two new friends today."

"I will?"

"Yes, your teacher will tell you. Okay, I have to go to school now myself, have a good day, sis. I can't wait to hear all about it when you get home."

"Bye, Jenny!" Mike waved to her sister.

"Bye, Mikey!" Jen waved back, then continued down the street to go to the middle school.

Mike smiled, then went inside the classroom. The teacher smiled as the kids were playing together until class would start. Mike saw her good friends already, Melissa was reading a book and Max was playing with the blocks with another boy. Mike was very curious about the new students her sister had mentioned to her and couldn't find herself thinking of anything but that. Luckily, as Mike was doing coloring with the others with Max and Melissa on her sides.

"Children," the teacher alerted her class, making their heads look above their clean white sheets of paper to be 'attacked' by by colorful as the rainbow crayons. "We have two new friends joining us. I hope you all be nice to them and I hope you can all get along. Everyone, please meet Amy and Samey McAuley."

Two girls walked into the classroom. They looked exactly the same. They both had flowing long light blonde hair with green eyes. They wore their hair down with black headbands, red dress shirts with white collars, black skirts, white knee socks and black buckled shoes.

"They look the same!" a boy pointed to the new girls in school.

"That's right, Chuck," the teacher said. "Amy and Samey are twins, which means they can be brothers, or sisters, or even a brother and a sister born on the same day around the same time."

"Except I'm 17 minutes older, Mommy and I had to wait 17 minutes until Samey could be born!" one of the twins said, which would likely be Amy due to how she mentioned the other twin to be called Samey.

Samey looked angry with her sister.

"They are also identical twins," the teacher continued to explain. "This means that they are sisters born on the same day and they look like each other. Except, Amy, it looks as though you have a beauty mark on your cheek."

"I call it a cutie mark." Amy seemed to have bragged.

"That's so adorable, now Amy, why don't you sit with Christie, Ashley, and Danielle, and Samey, you can sit with Max, Melissa, and Michelene."

Samey shrugged and went to sit with her possible new friends. Amy smirked as she saw she was sitting with the popular girls in the class. Samey went to Mike, Max, and Melissa. "Umm... Hey!"

"Hello." Melissa droned.

"Hi!" Max added.

"Welcome to our school, new friend!" Mike sounded the most excited to meet Amy. "You don't have a dot on you like your sister."

"Yeah," Amy sheepishly rubbed her cheek. "I have one too, but mine's somewhere else... Thanks for noticing."

"How could you miss it?"

The new girl finally felt like she made great new friends. She felt a lot better now. She just knew and felt like she and Mike were going to be close and they were. They spent a big part of childhood together. That was, until the incident happened. Mike didn't even remember Amy and Samey. The McAuley twins even had to relocate, but not like Mike's parents would often. Mrs. McAuley took another job in Canada, unknowingly, that would be where Mike's biological, long-lost sister lived.

"So, Mike, Amy and I are coming back to town," Samey gagged as she mentioned her evil twin sister. "I was wondering maybe you and I could hang out and catch up on old times?"

"That sounds great, Samey, I'll see what I'm doing but I should be free." Mike blinked, coming to Zen and smiling as she talked with the good twin.

"Good, we're coming in a week."

"Great."

"Talk to you later, Mike, I'll call when we're coming and we can meet."

"That sounds great, talk to you later."

Then the girls hung up, both feeling excited and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max and Melissa are Mike's old friends from New York as said in the Mike, Lu & Og epsiode: Scuba Dooby Doo. They 'break-up' with her in a letter as they meet a new friend, but Mike decides she's happy the way she is because she now has Lu and Og. Also Christie is named after one of the pirates in disguise to be a popular New York girl in the episode: Thanks, But No Thanks.


	37. Chapter 37

Megaville City Hall

"We demand to speak to the Mayor." Mandy growled.

"Do you have an appointment?" Ms. Bellum asked from behind her desk.

Mandy knelt onto her desk and looked the gorgeous woman dead in the emerald-green eye. "I don't make appointments... I force 'em... Now, take us to see the Mayor, or I'll be rough."

"May I ask to why you four girls are here?" Ms. Bellum avoided Mandy's death stare.

"We're gonna take over the government!" Bubbles said rather cheerfully, much to her friends' annoyances.

Ms. Bellum hummed, then pushed the call button. "Mayor, you have four visitors."

"Send them in, I suppose..."

The 'pretty and dangerous' girls came into the office as they were allowed to. They came and in surprise, the principal of the elementary school was behind the Mayor's desk.

"Principal Skarr?" the girls asked at once.

"That's Mayor Skarr," the man told them sharply. "What do you brats want?"

"You're messing with the wrong girls if you think you can get away with calling us brats." Gaz said, nearly sneering at the scarred man.

"Oh, really?"

Mandy grabbed his collar and forced their eyes to meet, actually frightening him. "You will let us take over Megaville, you will bow down to us, you will serve us someday!"

"Pretty please, Mr. Skarr?" Bubbles pleaded.

Olga, Mandy, and Gaz stared at her. Clearly they made a mistake about allowing her to sit with them at lunch in elementary school and let her hang out with them.

"We get rid of her when the moment is right." Olga said to her friends.

Mandy and Gaz nodded in agreement sharply.


	38. Chapter 38

Blossom was sure since her sisters had powers too that it would be fine to talk with them about the League she met. They were at the table after the Professor gave them a late Saturday morning breakfast of fried eggs with bacon slices and freshly squeezed orange juice.

"And almost everyone was there!" Blossom continued, sounding eager about possibly joining them. "I mean, everyone has these powers and they're protecting Megaville and Jade said because of us, Megaville won't have to live in fear much anymore!"

"Whoa, wait, back up, who's Jade?" Buttercup asked.

"She's Dexter's cousin from Texas. She was on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island."

"No way Dorkster could be related to that cool chick!" Buttercup scoffed.

"Jade's a cousin, not a chick..." Bubbles sounded confused.

Blossom sighed, putting her palm to her face. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Yeah, right, bet you were just spending another night at Mike's place." Buttercup folded her arms. "That's all you ever do these days anyway. I'm surprised you have enough time to clean your room and do your homework!"

"Yeah, Blossom, you've been acting really weird with Mike lately." Bubbles added.

"Well, yeah, I did spend some time with Mike, but after that, I saw a Jet, then I passed out and woke up in the Megaville League, Ed, Edd, and Eddy were even there." Blossom tried to convince them. "Just wait, I'll show you."

"Okay then, where is this league then, Blossom?" Buttercup demanded to know.

Blossom blinked and paused. She actually did not know. "Well... Uhh... I don't exactly know where it is..."

"I knew it." Buttercup smirked as she ate her breakfast in victory.

"But it's the truth!" Blossom protested about losing this argument.

"Puh-lease!"

"I'll show you... Just you two wait, I'll find a way to show you about the league."

Buttercup simply snorted. The girls then continued to have a quiet breakfast together. As they did Bubbles felt an unusual stare come to her. She looked to the window, but saw no one there and shrugged. As she went back to eating her eggs, outside the Utonium household was Boomer stalking Bubbles for an unknown reason. Whether to attack or cuddle was the question on everyone's mind now.

Blossom muttered to herself about the Girls not believing her about the league. She kept walking and saw someone from the league going in. It was an African-American girl with a red hat on. She had clicked a button on and was about to go inside the building of Headquarters. It became more prominent as Blossom drew closer.

"Hey, hold that door!" Blossom called and rushed.

The girl was surprised to see Blossom, put her hands on her hips as Blossom zipped in through the doors. "Abby don't think she like that girl too much..." she huffed, muttering to herself.

Blossom ran in. "Jade? Jade! Jade, where are you!?" she called as she passed several other league members. She then went to a girl with very light brown skin, scarlet red hair, and a blue jacket with black boots. "Excuse me, have you seen Jade Summers?"

"She's playing pool with Hoagie Gilligan and Wally Beatles." the girl said in a slight Scottish accent.

"Thanks!" Blossom rushed off.

The girl watched Blossom leave and sort of stared at her. "I feel I know that lass somehow... I don't know how..."

Blossom made it to the rec room where some members were at other pool tables, some were playing video games, some were on the exercise equipment and some were playing basketball. Blossom found the pool table with the cowboy hat and rushed to it.

"Jade!"

The Texan teen turned to look over her shoulder. "Oh, howdy, Blossom."

"Jade, I told my sisters about the League, but they wouldn't believe me." Blossom explained her dilemma back home.

"That smarts," the teen said, knocking one of the balls and making a couple go down in holes. "Maybe I should convince 'em."

"Oh, Jade, won't you get in trouble for that?"

"No worries, I can help fellow league members and get 'em to join."

"You can do that?" Blossom sounded delighted.

"Sure as pie, where are yer sisters now?"

"Buttercup is in the backyard practicing Kendo and Bubbles is probably in her room playing around on her Facebook."

"We can go now," Jade ended the game and tipped her hat. "I'll drive."

The girls were doing what Blossom highly assumed they were doing. Buttercup was about to slice her dummy, but then noticed the shadow was casting over her.

"Hey, what's the big-" Buttercup looked up, angrily, then her eyes widened as she saw the Jet. "Whoa..."

"Buttercup!" Bubbles rushed outside to join her sister. "There's an 'acopalypse'!"

"No, there's not, look." Buttercup pointed to the Jet.

Both sisters looked. It was a League Jet. The doors opened and Blossom hopped out. "Hey, girls!"

Buttercup and Bubbles blinked, looked at each other, then back in shock.

"She wasn't making it all up..." Buttercup murmured.

"I think y'all need a ride." Jade came out as living proof.

"Wow, Jade, I loved you in Revenge of the Island!" Buttercup sounded pumped like when Bubbles got to meet XJ9 AKA Jenny Wakeman.

Jade chuckled. "Thanks, I hear ya li'l doggies don't believe in the Megaville League. Maybe a ride will convince ya."

Jade flew the jet away from the Utonium house and was starting to drive back to the League.

"Oh my gosh, Jade, I have SO many questions!" Buttercup was really star struck.

"Ask away, sweet pea." Jade prompted.

"About the show?"

"That's mighty fine... I have a lot of experiences to share."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Well, as you know, I was on the Toxic Rats team..." Jade started to reminiscence.

Jade was the next to arrive into the cast and set of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. After the Total Drama Island's first season, the ratings boosted as one of the best new reality shows in the region. Many fans loved the original cast.

Beth Gadon, the Wannabe

Devon Joseph "DJ" Bennett, the Brick House with a Heart

Gwen Fahlenbock, the Loner Goth

Geoff Petronijevic, the Funnest Guy Around

Lindsay Mills, the Dumb Princess

Heather Wong, the Queen Bee

Duncan Nelson, the Juvenile Delinquent

Tyler Oldring, the Jock

Harold McGrady IV, the Dweeb

Trent McCord, the Cool Guy

Bridgette Fairlie, the Surfer Girl

Noah Hayden, the Schemer

Leshawna Edwards, the Sister with 'Tude

Katie Anderson and Sadie Lipson, the Sweet Girl and the Sweet Girl's Friend

Ezekiel Miller, the Home Schooled Guy

Cody Jameson, the Geek

Eva Chantrey, the Female Bully

Owen Scott, the Party Guy

Justin Reid, the Eye Candy

Izzy Crown, the Psycho Hose Beast

Ever since the comeback success of Chris McLean for a new reality show boot of Total Drama Island, teenagers competing in a Survivor style reality show had never been more popular. After the success, the audience wanted more. Which introduced the world to Alejandro Burromuerto and Sierra Obonsawin on Total Drama Action. After that success, Chris continued his success for exploiting teenagers for years, even well into Jade's generation, where she joined the set of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island much to the shock of her family after Dee Dee's former obsessive crush on Chad Princely in Eleventeen magazine for liking blonde haired and blue-eyed girls. Jade met her new matches and friends.

Jo Elliot, the Take-No-Prisoners-Jockette

Scott Wallis, the Devious

Mike Doran, the Multiple Personality Disorder

Zoey Gibson-Mamabolo, the Indie Chick

Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson, the Athletic Overachiever

Beverly "B" Smith, the Strong, Silent, Genius

Dawn Medrek-Evergreen, the Moonchild

Dakota Milton, the Fame Monger

Anne-Maria Karkanis, the Jersey Shore Reject

Staci Peters, the Compulsive Liar

Sam Droud, the Nice Guy Gamer

Cameron Wilkins, the Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy

Brick McArthur, the Cadet

and of course...

Jade Summers, the Cow Girl

The seasons normally dont' have more than twenty-two contestants, but they made an exception with Jade. Her audition tape was so perfect, they would have to be crazy not to let her in the show. Jade told her aunt and uncle that she wouldn't be coming over that summer and to watch RTV, the reality show channel to look for her. Dexter and Dee Dee were nervous for their cousin, but they knew she was very strong and noble. She should win the prize money. Even if Dexter thinks they would split it for him to get a new telescope since he couldn't win won for the game show he was on with Dee Dee and she only won it to spy on him. Dee Dee was also hoping Jade would win the money to give her her own Pony Puff Princess farm. If Jade had made it to the final two, she would have, but she got luckier, she made it to the final five. Not bad for her.

Jade also remembered how sexist Scott was, though not as sexist as Ezekiel in season one. Ezekiel was brutal with his sexist comments against women that it was enough to get him voted off first in Total Drama history, even quicker than never shutting up Staci Peters. Jade was angry with Scott for getting Dawn voted off since the girls had become fast friends, especially with Zoey who was needy of friends. Jade finally decided to approach Scott. He mentioned how his 'pappy' taught him how to behave, but soon their fighting ended and they became really close. Very, really, close. Boyfriend and Girlfriend if you will.

"Chris was a mighty tough cookie, but ya can't keep a girl like Jade Summers down." the cow girl said as she continued to fly the jet and remembered her days on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island.

"That's so cool!" Buttercup idolized the girl. "I can't believe you even made friends with Scott, he's like, totally worse than Mitch Mitchelson!"

"Ya just gotta learn how to cool a guy like him down." Jade assured the younger girl.

"So, what happened after Revenge of the Island? The next season, Pahkitew Island was delayed." Bubbles spoke up.

"That was when the war was breaking out," Jade explained, remembering those days. "We were about to go home, but no one came for us... We were just alone on the docks."

"Where's the boat? I gotta get my mom to buy me more spray tan!" Anne-Maria whined.

"Oh, if only my great-great-great-great-great grandfather were alive today," Staci started to chatter again. "He invented boats, before him, people had to swim everywhere, yeah!"

"Shut it, you don't make no sense!" Anne-Maria yelled at her.

"Everyone calm down, I'm sure they'll come for us soon." Dawn tried to soothe.

"Aunt Kathy and Uncle Jeff must be worried... Though they and my parents don't know..." Jade sounded very worried about her family right now.

Scott saw this and put an arm around her to calm her down. Jade smiled at him then. There was then evil laughter in the air.

"What was that?" Cameron sounded scared.

"The Lightning doesn't like this." Lightning said, sounding worried for once in his life.

"Alright, who's there?" Jo sounded determined. "Chris, quit tryin' to scare us!"

"I'm not Chris," the figure came, very tall, it was Dr. X. "I'm your worst nightmare."

"Dr. X, Professor Utonium's black sheep evil villain brother!" Cameron pointed.

"How do you know that?" Brick asked.

"I read a lot of Snafu Comics in my spare time." Cameron said softly in reply.

"What do you want from us?" Dakota demanded, then grew soft and sweet. "Would you like an autograph? I have headshots, you know..."

"Maybe we could be friends, Mr. X, sir..." Zoey said just as sweet to calm the villain.

Dr. X laughed and woke up the dead mutated animals the contestants destroyed in their time on the show. Much to their shock, the animals were being brought back and they all became flesh-eating and carnivorous creatures. The campers screamed and tried to get away, but there was no way out. The road of Camp Wawanakwa went nowhere and they couldn't boat away. They just went to their old cabins for shelter, even though they knew they couldn't stay there long.

"Are all presences accounted for?" Jo demanded as she looked over the girls' cabin.

"Yes, Jo!" the others answered, respectively and frightened of what was going on outside.

"Good," Jo started to pace like a true drill Sargent. "Now, I don't know if you've all noticed, but Total Drama's set is getting very dangerous. We are dealing with an evil much worse and beyond than that shrimp, Chris McLean. I don't know where he and Chef Hatchett are, but we can do this. We can destroy this force. I don't know how, but we have to for the sake of our lives. There's no interns to help us, we are on our own."

"I'll get my Daddy to sue 'em!" Dakota huffed.

"I'm afraid that won't be enough, Milton," Jo looked at her sharply. "I volunteer myself as leader. Any of those opposed?"

"Ooh, I should be the leader!" Staci waved her hand crazily. "I'm a born leader, cuz you know, my great-great-"

"We don't have time for your stories, Staci, now shush!" Jo snapped. "Listen, we can beat Dr. X, but we'll have to work together. I'll need a co-captain to help run a tight shift. I volunteer Jade Summers."

Jade stood up and walked by her, making a saluting gesture. "Sir, yes, sir!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Jo rolled her eyes, remembering when Lightning kept calling her a dude. "Now, we could all die, but we'll die with honor. We have to protect ourselves and get out of this camp alive. We have to, it's our civic duty. If we don't make it out alive, we can at least say we fought with honor."

"Whoa, die? We can't die!" Anne-Maria didn't like the sound of that.

"Listen, Fake Tan, none of us wanna go through with this, but we have no choice," Jo said sharply. "We have to go as soon as we can or else we could die. Do you wanna die on this island? I didn't think so! Now, let's move out!"

The girls left their cabins just as the boys did. They must have been going through this too. The only time Mike's multiple personality disorder system doesn't kick in when they're all in need and could use his adventurer side. Mike was too stunned to even do it. Even his brain seemed to have shut down. He was still very concerned and attached to Zoey. They were all very quiet and found some boats in the far end of the island to escape on.

"Hurry, everyone get on a boat by two." Scott commanded.

The others would rather not fight with him right now and just did what he said. Zoey and Mike were on a boat together, Jade was with Scott, Staci was with Cameron, Sam was with Dakota, Dawn was with Brick, B was with Lightning, and so on and so forth. They were all rowing the best they could to escape Camp Wawanakwa and make it back home alive and safe. They didn't care about winning so much money anymore. Their lives were more valuable now.

"Oh, I hope we make it home okay... I just wish my friends of Mother Nature were kind now..." Dawn muttered.

"Don't worry, we'll make it." Brick assured her.

As they rowed, the water started to ripple. They all looked from their boats and saw this. There was a giant mutant octopus influenced by Dr. X. The teens all screamed and tried to scape, but the tentacles were too strong.

"Oh, no!" B actually said, then was dragged down under water and held down until his bubbles would stop. The others looked to see if he would come back up, but his red cap was left behind.

"B!" Dawn was worried about her new friend.

"Oh, my gosh!" Zoey couldn't believe that happened.

"Please, don't hurt us, we're all your friends here." Dawn tried to soothe the savage beast.

"The Lightnin' ain't gonna take this!" Lightning started to hit the octopus with his paddle. "Ya want some of this? I'll show you!"

The octopus was not impressed, then hit Lightning on the head with the paddle, sending him to fly out of the boat and hit his head with the rock. He was starting to bleed and drown. He must have died from serious head injury.

"Come on, guys, we gotta keep going!" Jo commanded.

"I know I told you to never leave a man behind, but we have to now!" Brick added.

The remaining campers kept trying to escape. The octopus screamed as they were running away from him, but they managed to dodge him. Luckily his mutation wasn't enough to make him survive on land. However, as the others docked, Staci was left behind. She finally came to shore and Cameron ran the fastest he has ever done in his life, with or without his bubble.

"Hey, guys, wait up!" Staci called, and tried to run with them, but was too fat. She panted heavily as she ran, then came to a dead part of the forest that would eventually take her back home. "Guys... I have a confession to make... I made up all my relatives so you all would like me... Isn't that sad?"

"Yes, Staci Peters, it is..." a dangerous voice came to the girl.

Staci looked to see Dr. X and was a little scared. Dr. X reached out around her neck and pulled her up to squeeze the life out of her. He even grabbed her neck and snapped it instantly, making her body limp and numb. Staci was now dead and was dropped in a puddle of her own blood. Dr. X laughed as she was dead too and was on his way to kill the others.

However, Dr. X couldn't find the others and went off. The remaining campers were in the cave that the Total Drama veterans, Katie Anderson and Sadie Lipson hid in during the rain when getting lost from the Killer Bass.

"Is he gone...?" Cameron came to look out of the cave, then came out fully with the others.

"Gee, that was one dude I didn't wanna mess with!" Jo wiped her forehead.

"No doubt, he was so rude, he didn't even want my autograph!" Dakota snorted.

"Wait, where's Staci?" Zoey looked around.

"B and Lightning are dead now, we better look for her." Sam suggested, bravely.

It was agreed. Jo and Jade went together as the others split up.

"You're pretty brave to be handling all this." Jo spoke up as they were alone together.

"I've seen a lot of crazy stuff back home and spending summers with my cousins Dee Dee and Dexter." Jade explained.

"No kiddin'... My parents are never home... I don't even think they're my real parents."

"Who knows? Even if ya are adopted, there's no shame in that."

"I guess," Jo grew silent and touchy, shockingly enough. "Whoa."

"What?" Jade looked at her.

"I found Staci."

"Where?"

Jo pointed ahead. The jockette and cow girl exchanged glances and went closer to Staci. They found her cold, dead, non-talking corpse. It was odd to see her not talk for a change or do anything. She looked the same, only her blue eyes stared at nothing and her mouth was wide open from shock. Dr. X must have killed her.

"Three murders..." Jade calculated. "Shucks..." she took off her hat as a sign of respect, even if she didn't like Staci all that much.

Jo nodded, then made a strong, silent salute. "Rest well, soldier..."

After the funeral and memorial services for B, Lightning, and Staci, the group kept moving. Soon enough they found civilization and took buses to take them home and tell their families about the revenge, more than just Revenge of the Island.

"We were never the same after that while..." Jade said softly as she was now landing the Jet to Megaville League Headquarters. She then looked back to Buttercup and Bubbles. "So, wanna join?"

"You mean we can?" Buttercup blinked.

"Only if ya want ta," Jade offered a friendly smile. "My partners and I can also give ya your powers back like we did your sister."

"So, that's how I got my powers back!" Blossom concluded.

"I would like my powers back, I miss talking to my animal friends like Courage." Bubbles squealed.

"Come on in." Jade let them out of the Jet and now inside the League.

"Courage..." the mysterious scarlet haired girl from the League before caught what Bubbles said as they went inside the headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!


	39. Chapter 39

Jade walked in with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup inside the League Headquarters. Buttercup and Bubbles looked with a lot of surprise in what they were seeing. They had to indeed see it to believe it and they now did and felt guilty for doubting their sister. Buttercup was starstruck again when she saw the surviving contestants of Total Drama Island alive and well, waving friendly to her.

"Whoa, Duncan Nelson waved to me!" Buttercup nearly gushed, sounding like she had a crush.

"DJ!" Bubbles ran to her favorite Total Drama contestant. "Oh, I just loved you and that little bunny back in season one!"

"Hey, nice to meet ya, girl." DJ chuckled at her.

"Could they join the League too?" Blossom asked the cow girl with her.

"Of course, it's fine by me and I don't think Dexter would object to it, right Dexter?" Jade came to her younger cousin.

"Blossom?" Dexter sounded surprised to see her.

"Dexter, why didn't you ever tell me you were apart of this league?" Blossom asked.

"You never asked." Dexter shrugged.

"Oh, well, anyway, thanks for giving me my powers back, can we do the same for Buttercup and Bubbles?"

"Sure, let's just give you three some training to see if you are really League matieral."

"Bring it on, geeky dude, I'm smokin'!"

After Kuki and Ami gave Buttercup and Bubbles their powers back, there was training to overgo. Of course, Dexter knew the three would be fine the way they were based on how they were born and raised. Of course, there was no doubt for the girls to pass with flying colors. The training was now complete and the girls were able to be apart of the league. Dexter gave them all a contract to sign and they did.

"Welcome Powerpuff Girls, you are now official Megaville League members." Dexter congratulated them.

"Thank you, Dexter!" Bubbles chirped.

"Yeah, thanks, you're not bad for a dork." Buttercup laughed.

"Anytime, ladies, anytime." Dexter smirked, adjusting his glasses.

"Whoa, look at the time, we better get home to the Professor for dinner." Blossom checked her pink watch.

"Yeah, you're right," Buttercup looked at her green one. "We gotta go. Thanks for driving us, Jade, mind if we fly home now?"

"Not at all, I knew you'd miss flyin', so that's why I brought you here in the Jet." Jade smiled at them.

"Gee, thanks, Dexter's famous cousin!" Bubbles giggled.

"Bye, Girls!" Dexter called as they flew off.

"Hey, Dexter..." that same Scottish accent we've heard before came behind the boy genius.

"Huh?" Dexter shifted, then turned. "Oh, it's you. What can I do for you?"

"Could I have the address of those three superhero girls?"

"Well, okay... Do you know them?"

"They have something of mine..."

The three girls ate their dinner of the Professor's famous leftover meatloaf and were now lounging in the couch. Buttercup played video games, Bubbles was on the phone with Mandy with Courage in her lap, and Blossom was reading a Ben Ravencroft novel. There was then the doorbell, making the girls shift.

"It's okay, girls, I got it," the Professor went to the door to see the Scottish girl from the League. "Well, hello there! What can I do for you?"

"Is this the new residence of Courage the Cowardly Dog?" the girl asked, her accent thick.

"We just call him Courage, but yes, yes it is." the Professor replied.

"Good, I need to see him right away."

"Of course, come on in."

The girl went inside and looked to see the Girls. Courage woke up from being in Bubbles' lap and looked up to see the girl. He seemed friendly with her and slowly came to her, looking calm and quiet. He didn't even seem to be afraid of her.

"Oh, Courage, it's you..." the girl pet his pink fur.

"Who are you and why are you petting my dog?" Bubbles asked, though not angered. "Mandy, I'll call you back."

"I know this dog," the older girl answered softly. "I take it ye are his new owner?"

"Umm... Yes, a sweet old lady gave him to Sensei Jack, and then Sensei Jack gave him to me. How do you know Courage, Miss Lady Ma'am?"

The girl looked at Bubbles in the eye. "He's me aunt's dog."


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt this story to bring you a news bulletin: My Courage the Cowardly Dog OC! Starring my Courage the Cowardly Dog OC. Abandoned from my brain, she was found by my imagination, which lives in the center of my cerebral brain area with my inner voices. But creepy stuff happens in my mind. It's up to my Courage OC to save me from insanity! Stupid OC, she makes my other OC's look bad! Read & Review.

"Your aunt's dog?" Bubbles asked.

"Aye," the older girl got down on one knee and shook with Courage. "Me aunt lived in the Middle of Nowhere with her husband. Courage was abandoned by a pup and found by me aunt."

"Abandoned as a pup?" Bubbles sounded heartbroken about this.

"I know, he leads a very sad life, how did ye get him into yer custody?" the girl held Courage in her arms.

"Well, it was our first day of fifth grade in Megaville Elementary School, and we met Sensei Jack after he helped us from this horrible monster," Bubbles explained to the new girl in her own home. "We decided to meet him with our new friend, Dexter, who was interested in us being superheroes. Sensei Jack mentioned how a sweet old lady came to him one night and asking him to take care of her dog, but she never came back."

The girl lowered her head and sighed. "I was very afraid of that... That sweet old lady was me aunt... Auntie Muriel... I used to visit her and Uncle Eustace ev'ry summer... Crazy stuff happened in Nowhere."

"Like what?" Buttercup asked.

"Ye'd never believe it unless ye saw it for yeself," the girl explained. "Courage and I have seen pretty freak stuff in the little farm away from the City of Somewhere."

"Do you know what happened to Eustace and Muriel that had Muriel come to Sensei Jack to have him look after Courage?" Blossom wondered.

"We were struck during one summer's visit," the girl explained. "Courage and meself were on our way back to the house after picking some eggs for Auntie Muriel. However, while we were gone, the house was being destroyed by rogue villains who Courage and me had faced in the past... The dastardly Katz, the horrible Le Quack, and a lot of others I don't wish to discuss... They had already killed Uncle Eustace and I had to get back home. Auntie Muriel told me not to worry, but of course, I did. She was too beat up to take care of Courage by herself, so she contacted someone she had heard of one night and came to stay with me and my family until she got better and would come back for Courage... Unfortunately, she n'ver returned."

"She... Died?" Bubbles's voice cracked.

"Aye, lass," the girl nodded grimly. "Me mother told me to wake her up for breakfast after another big night she was worried deathly for her puppy, Auntie Muriel was just worried about what her poor dog had gone through with all the trouble we had seen in her hometown and the passing of Uncle Eustace. The two may have had their differences, but she missed him very much. Auntie Muriel didn't wake up after I woke her several times... She had died of a broken heart."

"Oh, my gosh..." Blossom moaned.

"Oh, poor puppy..." Bubbles coaxed.

The girl nodded. "Lotta trouble these days..."

"Whatever." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"So, if ye don't mind, I'd like to take me aunt's puppy back to a proper home." the girl stood with Courage in her arms.

"NO!" Bubbles yelled instantly and swiped the pink dog out of her possession. "He's mine now, he has a better home! He'll be okay here!"

"I'm begging yer pardon, but I would like my aunt's dog back." the girl sounded aggressive.

"No, Sensei Jack said I could keep and look after him while he's away and I will!"

"Courage needs me," the girl grew determined. "I be his family!"

"We're his family now..." Bubbles said lowly.

Courage looked at the girls and felt unsure.

"Why don't we let the dog decide, huh?" the girl folded her arms.

"Fine..." Bubbles placed Courage down on the floor. "Courage, make your choice, you can live with us, or you can live with... umm... What's your name?"

"Miriam Warwick," the girl revealed. "But me friends call me Mim."

"Okay Courage, choose between me or Mim!" Bubbles demanded.

Courage looked at both girls, just unsure. Buttercup scared him at times, making him think back to Eustace at times, but he had known Mim longer. This had to be the hardest decision of his life. The things he does for love... Courage then looked back at Bubbles, a tear forming in his eye. She had been the kindest and sweetest human he had ever met. He then went toward Bubbles.

"Okay, Courage, you can stay with us still." Bubbles picked him up and hugged him.

"I suppose that be fair," Mim sighed. "I sure am gonna miss the little poochie." She then turned from the girls and went to take her leave.

Bubbles felt a twinge of guilt in her soul as she was clutching Courage in victory. She looked at the girl, then down at the dog. She then walked a few steps over. "Wait!"

Mim turned to her as she was about to leave the Utonium household.

"Maybe you can have him some days," Bubbles suggested. "We keep him one day, you take him the next, and we'll switch. He can spend weekends with you since I hang out with Olga, Mandy, and Gaz a lot on the weekends now."

Mim blinked, but had a soft smile. "Thank ye kindly... Courage is lucky to have someone like yerself."

Bubbles smiled fondly. "Starting on Tuesday, he's all yours."

"I appreciate ye handling this maturely." Mim smiled back, then went off to take her leave still.

"That was very mature and responsible of you, Bubbles." Blossom smiled as Bubbles hugged the cowardly dog in a cuddling hold.

"Whatever gets this dog out of the house easier." Buttercup deadpanned.


	41. Chapter 41

The next day after resting and refreshed of having their powers back, the Girls decided they wanted to see Jade and the other League Members. The Professor had told them he was going to meet with others such as Dr. Nora Wakeman and Professor Membrane, so it would be good for the girls to be able to see some new friends in an exclusive club.

"This is so exciting, we get to join a League!" Blossom beamed.

"And keep Courage!" Bubbles held the pink dog in a tight hug.

"Stupid dog..." Buttercup scoffed.

The Girls made it to the League and went to the front door. Blossom knocked on the door. "Powerpuff Girls here."

A pair of pink eyes looked down at the trio. "What's the password?"

"Password?" the Girls asked.

"No password, no entry!" the voice snapped at them, then shut the door.

"But!" Bubbles and Blossom cried, then looked defeated.

Buttercup looked at them, then grew angry. "No one rejects my sisters!" she snapped and pounded on the door to knock it down and make it slam over whoever was behind the door.

"Eddy, you had that coming!" Jade snapped, then smiled as she saw the Girls. "Welcome, y'all!"

"Thanks, Jade," Blossom smiled as she walked in with her sisters. "Any missions today?"

"I don't think so, there aren't often missions on Sundays, seems even evil takes a holiday." Jade shrugged.

"It has been pretty quiet." Dexter added, nodding.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Bell agreed.

"Whoa, even she can join?" Buttercup pointed to the snow-white girl.

"I reformed her, remember?" Dexter looked at the black-haired Powerpuff Girl. "My parents adopted her. It's not as annoying, but it's almost like having Dee Dee back in our lives."

"I've always wanted a mother..." Bell gushed about being a member of the Tartovosky family.

"Come on, let's all get to know each other better." Jade gestured the girls to follow her. They had gone to where her and her fellow Total Drama contestants hung out. There were some pictures of the Total Drama veterans back when the show was first popular. However, not a lot of them were seen. People like Heather Wong were probably excluded.

"Oh, Jade, did you bring me some fans?" Dakota sounded delighted as she saw the Powerpuff Girls. "Who wants autographs?"

"No one, we just wanted to meet some new friends." Buttercup stated.

"Oh, forget you then..." Dakota huffed.

"Dakota!" Jade scolded her, then sighed. "Sorry about her... You know how fame-mongers can be..."

"Even we weren't that bad when Bernie Bernstein wanted to make a movie out of us." Blossom mumbled.

"I never got to meet Leo..." Bubbles sighed.

"Hey, what's this?" Buttercup took a framed photograph to see a brown-haired boy with a red-haired girl for defeating Aku as Samurai Jack's apprentices.

"That's William Little and Anne Whitman," Jade explained, looking over to see the kids. "They're all grown up now. You may know them as Mr. and Mrs. Little, the parents of that neighbor girl, Suzy."

"I never knew Suzy had parents, she's always hanging around Johnny Bravo or his mom..." Buttercup looked back up.

"They travel around the world to make sure their daughter is safe, they worked with Johnny Bravo's father." Jade explained in a somber tone. "They only have time to come back on Christmas, but usually they get a relative like her grandmother or the now late Farah Fawcett to look after her like on her birthday."

"Why would Farah Fawcett visit Suzy?" Bubbles asked, trying not to sound rude.

"They're cousins." Dakota answered, sounding jealous.

"No way!" Buttercup couldn't believe it.

"Way, dude!" Sam said as he played his video game, then gave Dakota a kiss on the cheek, which made her blush.

Jo snorted as she was doing push-ups to compete against with Brick. "Parents..."

Blossom saw this and turned to Jade. "What's her problem?"

"You're better off not knowing." Jade whispered back.

"Oh, my gosh! I love your hair!" Zoey came up to Blossom.

The pink girl turned, smiling. "Really?"

"Yeah, we both have red hair!" Zoey sounded needy now. "Maybe we could do each other's hair sometime!"

"Okay, I used to wear bows in my hair, but now that I'm older, I wear a headband."

"Neat! I've always worn this flower in my hair for a long time."

"Wouldn't it be dead by now?" Blossom grew concerned.

"Oh, it's a fake flower," Zoey took it out to show it had a plastic stem with paper petals. "See?"

"Oh, it's still cool though." Blossom smiled apologetically.

"Thanks," Zoey put her flower back in her hair. "We can be friends if you want."

"That'd be swell, Zoey!" Blossom chirped.

Zoey and Blossom then shared a friendly hug.

"Come on, you guys call those push-ups?" Buttercup hovered over Brick and Jo. "Let a real tough one show ya how it's done!" she then did push-ups really fast due to her superpowers.

"Whoa, spicy one could show you a thing or two." Jo nudged Brick as they watched how strong Buttercup was.

"That's not all I can do, I'm the fastest, the toughest, and strongest Powerpuff Girl ever!" Buttercup continued to show off.

Bubbles hummed. It was like back in Megaville Elementary School all over again. Blossom was friends with Dexter, and Buttercup had Suzy and Tootie, and a lot of other girls in class. Now it was that Blossom had Zoey and Jade, Buttercup had Brick and Jo. Who would be her extra friends in the League? She then looked over her shoulder and saw the moonchild of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She was meditating as she was by an open window with birds perched on the sill.

"Excuse me," Bubbles came to Dawn. "What are you doing?"

Dawn opened an eye, then smiled fondly at the pigtailed girl. "Hello, sweetie... I'm meditating."

"It looks relaxing and tranquil."

"Oh, it is... You're welcome to join me."

Bubbles climbed up next to her and copied her actions.

Dawn hummed, then was picking up an aura from the blonde girl. "You feel lonesome... You have the need to make friends as you are the joy and laughter of your sisters. As you get older, you break apart more and make some of your own friends, but it's hard for you, but you can make friends with anyone. Even the bitterest of people, such as Mandy Delise."

Bubbles blinked. "Yes, I do do that! How did you know?"

"I can read auras and Zodiac signs," Dawn smiled. "It's a gift I inherited from my mother, but my father is a fortune-teller. He's a medium."

"A medium what?"

"No, no, a medium is someone who can sense and speak with dead people."

"Does it really happen?"

"Of course, if they're real like my father, Fortunato Evergreen... He went to Magic School with people such as warlocks, wizards, witches, sorcerers, and sorceresses..."

"Wow!"

"You better believe it, I only came to Total Drama to make enough money to help Mother Earth... Sadly, no one seems to want to join me."

Bubbles looked sad, but then smiled. "I'll join you."

"Oh, you will?" Dawn sounded delighted.

"Sure, I can talk to animals such as dogs, cats, and squirrels. I love talking to squirrels."

"Intriguing..."

Time flies when you're having fun. It really did when it was close to curfew time for the Powerpuff Girls. They couldn't believe it, but they decided to get going anyway. Buttercup and Bubbles were talking about how cool their new friends were. Blossom had fun with Zoey and Jade and all, but now she was thinking about Mike again. Bubbles was on the phone with Olga about it too. About Blossom and Mike.

"So, you know Mike Mavinsky?" Bubbles asked.

Olga paused a bit. "Yes, I do..."

"Cool! Well, it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow in school, okay, Olga?"

"Sure, Bubble-Brain, sure..."

Bubbles hung up and went to bed for the evening for a long Monday morning tomorrow.

"Of course I know, Mike..." Olga said mysteriously hanging up, then took out a photograph of her as a baby with Mandark in his forced hippie clothes, and there was a younger picture of Mike, but in her clothes she wore at a younger age, back when everyone knew she was a girl with a boy name. "Mike is my cousin..."


	42. Chapter 42

Blossom couldn't help but find herself thinking about Jo. While Buttercup and Bubbles found themselves engrossed in their own friends, she felt Bubbles' pain and experience of being left out when Buttercup was forced to be friends with Suzy and Tootie and Blossom herself had found Dexter, only for Bubbles to befriend Mandy of all people. Blossom woke up a couple of hours early while her sisters and father would still be asleep. She was going to track down Jo and find out what the girl's problem was.

The silent alarm on Blossom's cell phone went off so she wouldn't wake up anyone else in their house. She sat up in her bed and had slept in her morning clothes so she wouldn't waste too much time getting ready for spying. That sounded creepier than it was. Blossom opened her window and obviously flew out rather than sneak down the stairs and dash to the front door.

Blossom flew up in the night sky with the sun about to raise and she was flying along. To her surprise, Jo was on her way home at a late hour. What was a mortal doing up so early and before school? Blossom kept tracking for Jo, but didn't see any adults in the house. Did Jo live alone or something? Are her parents dead and she's dodging child services?

Jo went into her house and heaved sharp sigh. She didn't even bother calling out for her parents because she knew they wouldn't be home. Her parents were almost never home, they often left letters for her. One may think they were like Double D Vincent's parents and leaving sticky notes to communicate with their child they are unable to contact with throughout the day and won't be home until dinner.

Blossom watched through the window as Jo trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. The jockette opened the door and face planted into her bed, hugging it, even if she had a couple of hours now to sleep. Blossom kept studying Jo, but found that watching the older girl sleep was making her sleepy as well.

Blossom snorted, then woke up and looked at her wristwatch. She was almost going to be late for school! She looked to see Jo already left and flew to school.

"Where's Blossom?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles shrugged.

"Hi, guys!" Blossom came to them, landing next to them.

"Where have you been?" Buttercup looked at her. "The Professor's been worried! He said to call him as soon as we saw you!"

"I uhh... Had to go to the library for some off campus stuff..." Blossom lied.

"At 5:00 in the morning?" Even Bubbles doubted that.

"You know how the library people get..." Blossom shrugged. "Heck, there's even a younger grade girl in there all the time!"

Bubbles and Buttercup looked at her, then walked inside the school as the bell summoned them. Blossom heaved a relieved sigh, then followed them inside.

"I swear, ever since Susan Test got Dexter to cheat with her, Blossom's been acting weird..." Buttercup whispered to her other sister.

"I think we should send her to the guidance counselor." Bubbles suggested.

"That's the smartest thing you ever said."

"Really?"

When it was now free time in Megaville Junior High School, Blossom made a trip to Megaville High. She made sure no one was watching and went to the school gym, knowing Jo would be in there. Blossom saw a lot of other girls in the gym, but spotted Jo in the white shirt and gray shorts. Every school must have had a uniform, even if the middle and high school ditched the school uniforms that the elementary one had. Blossom came to the gym and came behind Jo as she beat Brick McArthur in basketball. Again.

"Alright, hit the showers!" Jo told the cadet wannabe.

"I don't believe this!" Brick grunted.

"Believe it, now go!" Jo snapped.

Brick sighed and did as told.

"Umm... Hi, Jo." Blossom greeted shyly.

Jo turned as she heard her name, then raised an eyebrow. "Say, ain't you a little young to be in high school?"

"Hey, I'm only twelve!" Blossom sounded insulted. "Anyway, I just wanted to talk with you."

"What about?"

"What your problem is."

"What problem!?" Jo bared her fist. "I don't got a problem!"

"Come on, you have to, I saw you at the League," Blossom said in a hushed tone in case non-league members would overhear this. "What's your problem?"

"It's none of your business!" Jo growled.

"I promise I won't tell anyone..." Blossom still begged, but not as annoying as a little kid would.

Jo looked around, then grabbed Blossom's arm sharply. "Come on, meet me in the showers." she dragged the girl along.

Blossom grunted in slight pain, but went along with it.

Jo had to take a shower to get the sweat off and get clean and ready for her next class. Blossom waited on a bench with Jo's clothes and kicked her legs back and forth. Jo stopped the shower, dried herself clean, and took the clothes and came out to put on her shoes and socks.

"Okay, what do you wanna know?" Jo asked as she tied her shoe.

"Just, what's wrong?" Blossom asked. "I saw your parents weren't home."

"Oh, yeah, that..." Jo snorted. "Sue and Sylvester..."

"Your parents." Blossom repeated.

"They're not my real parents, I know I was adopted," Jo looked up at her. "I don't remember where exactly I came from, but Sue and Sylvester said when we moved that it was good I didn't remember where I came from before... They're never home either, usually my evenings at home are spent alone in my room working out or watching Charlie's Devils."

"Do you know anything about your real parents?" Blossom asked.

Jo looked up at her, annoyed. "I just told you, I don't remember! Sue and Sylvester brought me home on my birthday when I was a little kid and that's about it! Now can you leave me alone?"

"Haven't you talked to them about it?"

"No, they're never around when I need them, I was glad to do Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to get away from them... I thought if I won the million dollars I'd finally earn their love."

"Money doesn't buy happiness, Jo."

"Neither does being a total athlete in school without breaking a sweat..." Jo stood straight up, looking in pain. She then walked off out of the gym. "Get back to school before the teachers kill ya or something, Red."

Blossom looked at her and grew curious. Even more of Jo's parents. She then found an address book on the bench, Jo must have dropped it. It had Sue and Sylvester Elliot's phone number in it. She then took out her cell phone and gave them a call.

During lunch break, Blossom decided to use that time to meet at Pop's Diner with the people who had raised Jo on mysterious circumstances. She even got Jo to meet her.

"What's with your obsession with me?" Jo demanded.

"I just wanted talk with you..." Blossom said. "And your parents."

Jo growled. "No way, there's no way they would come!"

The doors opened with a bell chime to signal the next customers. Blossom and Jo looked over their shoulders to see a young couple. They both had tanned skin. The man had curly black hair while the woman had silky brown hair. The man wore a white shirt with brown pants and black shoes and the woman had a short-sleeved olive-green shirt with a blue skirt, and black flats. They really did not look like Jo.

"Josephine, hello." the mother, Sue, greeted.

"How's it going, sweetie?" the father, Sylvester, added.

"Yeah, yeah, cut the formal greeting, what're you really doing here?" Jo growled at them.

"Jo, they're your parents!" Blossom tried to defend.

"Your young friend is right, Josephine, we're your parents." Sylvester said.

"Just as we have been for seventeen years." Sue added, sounding a little hesitant at first. "Do you remember when we moved here, Josephine?"

"Yeah, you told me it's good that I don't remember anything before!" Jo huffed. "What parents say that to their child? You're not my parents!"

"Jo, stop it, they are your parents, now kiss and make up!" Blossom cried out.

Sue and Sylvester held each other softly and sadly.

"She's right, little girl, we're not Jo's parents." Sue said softly.

"What?" Blossom looked agape at them.

"We're not Jo's parents," Sylvester repeated the older woman. "We're not even married."

"He's my brother," Sue explained. "We pretended to be Jo's parents to protect her."

"You're not even a married couple?" Jo was surprised to find that out other than them not being her own mother and father.

"We wanted to protect you, Josephine, your parents are two women, did you really want to go in life coming from two mothers and not one mother and one father like a normal kid?" Sylvester asked.

"I wouldn't have cared!" Jo scoffed. "At least they would've loved me! You two were forced to take care of me!"

"No doubt, kid," Sue dropped her nice woman attitude. "We were just wondering how long it would take you to find out. We don't even look a thing like you!"

"I've always known you weren't my parents," Jo hissed. "Now, where are they?"

"Megaville doesn't support gay marriage, so they live where you came from, Canada." Sylvester explained. "You really would rather live with a couple of lesbians than with a man and a woman in the house?"

"I told you, they're my parents and I'll love them no matter what!" Jo snapped. "You know what? Just get out of here... I'm glad we're not close, Sue and Sylvester!"

The two looked at each other and walked out of the diner.

"I'm sorry I put you through that, Jo..." Blossom felt guilty.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Red," Jo looked back at her, surprisingly smiling. "At least I know those two ain't my real parents. I've known it for years."

"They seem like jerks." Blossom glared at the doors.

"Yeah, we never got close, I bet that's why they were trying to avoid me, homophobic siblings..."

Blossom patted her back.

"We better get back to school, thanks for this, but please don't spy on me again."

"Okay, Jo... I'm sorry."

"It's fine, at least I know where I'm going after I graduate school." Jo left the diner.

Blossom smiled, then walked off herself to get back to school.

Chapter 43: Chapter 43  
Blossom went back to school and was running along, kind of glad she solved the mystery of Jo's touchy issues. She decided not to really talk about it with anyone else unless Jo would allow her to. Mike was a little the same. Everyone loved her and wanted to be her, but Mike mentioned how painful it was to lead a life like hers. Isolated in society for her powers and her parents only to exist to be killed because of John's intelligence and Miranda's adapted powers from her ancestors and beyond.

Speaking of Mike, she was showing around the good McAuley twin, Samey. The girl didn't change much from what Mike could tell. The girl wore platinum white boots with a red tank top, and a black skirt-like outfit with her hair down. She was very beautiful, even if she was constantly compared to her sister, Amy. The claims of being second since the beginning for being 17 minutes younger than her sister.

"It's nice to see you, Samey." Mike told her, using the right name for her instead of being the same as her twin sister like always.

"It's nice to see you too, Mike," Samey said back, smiling. "I can't believe how much you've grown as well as I have..."

"How's the evil twin?"

"Amy's fine, I guess... Just trying to outwit me again... She never gives me a break."

"Don't worry, as long as you're with me, I promise no one will hurt you."

"Thanks, Mike..."

"Of course."

"Hey, look, everyone!" Tootie called as the girls came down the hallway. "Mike's got a new girlfriend!"

"What!?" That got Blossom's full and undivided attention.

Tootie, Suzy, and some other school girls rushed to the pair of girls.

"Mike, how long have you had this one?" Suzy asked, like a nosy reporter for the school newspaper.

"What's her name and where's she from?" Tootie asked.

"Does she know how lucky she is?" the pink-haired girl who was kin to Miss Meryl from the Elementary school.

"Is it true you two are going to the movies on a school night?" the short, brown-haired girl added.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mike got them to back off. "She's not my girlfriend, she's just an old friend visiting. I'm showing her around."

The gaggle of girls awed and went off to give Mike and Samey some privacy.

"Sorry about that." Mike told the blonde girl.

"It's okay," Samey said, apologetically. "It happens a lot whenever I'm in school with Amy. I never would have guessed you'd become so popular. I thought you hated popularity."

"I do, but I have no choice, these girls can't keep their hands off me." Mike made it sound like a drag.

"Owch... Well, you haven't changed much, aside from the mob of fan girls."

"Thanks Samey."

"Hi, Mike!" a familiar voice came up.

Mike turned to the source of the voice. "Blossom, what's up?"

"Nothing much, who's this?" Blossom was curious of the new girl.

"This is Samey McAuley," Mike explained. "We're old friends."

"Hello!" Samey sounded excited to possibly make a new friend right now.

"Oh, hi... Mike, is it true you're dating."

"Old friends, Blossom..." Mike put emphasis on the relationship between her and Samey.

"Oh, okay..." Blossom stood her ground.

The class bell rang.

"Oh, I gotta get to class!" Blossom hiccupped, then dashed down the hallways.

Samey looked at her old friend. "Mike, don't you have to get to class?"

"Nah, I told the principal and teachers I'd show you around so we can have some time together." Mike explained.

"Oh, cool!"

"Come on, let's get going."

Mike and Samey went around together to get a better look of Megaville Junior High.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that will indeed have mature themes as it progresses. I own no characters, but this is a story for and dedicated to cartoonnetwork90sfan with some elements of Bleedman's Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. If you don't like, don't read, but if you do like and read, please leave a review :) the more reviews I get, the more I am likely to update this story. I'll update here and now there on my own, but reviews will make it better. Just a warning though, this is rated T for a reason, you will see more later on.


End file.
